Shadows and Regrets
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: Thor, Loki, Sif and Sigyn's continuing adventures as they grow up in Asgard. AU. (I am mixing movie canon with comic and mythology canons, and am also making up several parts of this.) Sequel to The Shield-Maiden, but can be read alone. Thanks again to Vermillion Lynn for her help.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows and Regrets**

**Chapter One.**

_AN: Any recognisable characters and locations in this story belong to Marvel. This is the sequel to my story, The Shield-Maiden, and if you haven't read that, here are some key details:_

_Heimdall and Sif are related in these stories, despite what the movie showed. Their family has ties to Karnilla, queen of Nornheim, although Karnilla herself is not welcome in Asgard._

_Sif has only recently earned her way into the warriors' ranks. She is being trained by Lord Tyr, alongside Thor and Loki. Her parents disowned her for it, though she still speaks with Heimdall. Sif now lives at the palace. She and Thor are best friends._

_Tyr is NOT a son of Odin in this story, merely a veteran warrior and a confidant of Odin's._

_Sigyn is a daughter of Lady Freyja, the Goddess of Fertility and Love. Sigyn wants to learn magic, but Freyja disapproves. Sif befriended Sigyn, and introduced her to Loki, who has become her friend and teacher. Sigyn has also caught the attention of the Crimson Hawk Theoric._

_At the end of 'The Shield-Maiden', Queen Frigga and Lady Freyja were each expecting a child._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

It was beautiful that midwinter, with clear blue skies, and a light coating of snow on the ground, and on the roofs of buildings. The snow was the only indication of it being winter at all. It was as if Asgard's very weather was celebrating the birth of the new prince. It had been several weeks since the boy's birth, and today he would be officially presented to court, and named. It would also be Queen Frigga's first public appearance for several months. All the nobility of Asgard were gathered in the great hall, along with many of the realm's most celebrated warriors. Princes Thor and Loki stood at the far end of the hall, beside their father, awaiting the entrance of their mother and newest brother.

Recently-appointed warrior Lady Sif stood some distance away, beside her friends Fandral and Volstagg. She fought the urge to scan the crowds for her estranged parents- whether they were present or not should make no difference to her. The only two members of the court who were not present at the celebration were Sif's brother Heimdall, who could not leave his position as Guardian of the Bifrost, and Lady Freyja, who given birth to her ninth daughter mere days ago, and thus was excused. All Freyja's other daughters were here, however, standing together in a group. Lady Sigyn- the youngest member of that family who was present- cast a quick look up at the gathered royals. Loki smiled cheerily at her. The two had become fairly close friends since Lady Sif had introduced them. Loki enjoyed being able to teach someone who shared his interest in magic, and Sigyn was eager to learn all she could, and considered Loki to be a good friend, if a very mischievous one. The chatter in the hall abruptly ceased, and all eyes turned to the entrance.

Queen Frigga stood in the doorway, clad in a beautiful high-waisted lavender gown, with a silk-wrapped bundle in her arms. Her long hair cascaded down her back in a shining golden waterfall, and the baby lay quietly in her arms as she made her way towards the rest of her family. Odin took her hand gently as she stretched it out to him, leading her to stand beside him. His gaze was focussed on his newest son. Thor and Loki smiled warmly at their mother, and she responded with a dazzling smile of her own. Every set of eyes in the hall was on the royal family, and at last Odin took his gaze from the baby, and addressed the crowds.

"My people, this is a joyous day, for we celebrate not only the Midwinter festival, but also the birth of a new son in the Royal household. He shall be given the name Balder, and he will forever be honoured as a Prince of the Realm!"

The crowds burst into applause, many of them craning to have a look at the baby. He appeared to object to the noise, as he began wailing. Frigga rocked him gently to quiet him, as the servants began bringing out platters of food and flagons of mead and wine. Soon, the crowds had dispersed to enjoy the feast, and only the close friends of the royal family lingered nearby. Thor- after glancing at his parents for permission- made his way over to Sif, bringing her to meet his new brother. She smiled vaguely at the now-cooing Balder. She had not had any real experience with babies, and was unsure how to treat one. She declined Frigga's offer to hold him, feeling uncomfortable. Odin had taken his leave, and was now discussing something with Lord Tyr, though no-one could make out what.

Loki re-joined the group, not that anyone had really noted his leaving, accompanied by Sigyn. The blonde girl gushed over the baby.

"Oh, he's so beautiful! And he looks just like you, Queen Frigga." Frigga beamed, acknowledging Sigyn's praise, and the girl slid her index finger into Balder's little hand, which immediately curled around it. " He is so tiny...baby Nanna is even smaller, though. But then again, she is younger..."

Frigga nodded sagely. "And how does Lady Freyja fare now? I trust she is recovering well from the birth?"

"She is well. Nanna demands much of her attention, as she cries a lot, but Mother copes well enough. Of course, my sisters and I help her often."

"You must tell Freyja that she may bring the little one here, if she wishes for company. I know I find it difficult, caring for an infant all by myself. I would enjoy having someone to talk to, and Balder might like a playmate."

Sigyn smiled. "I think Mother would like that. I will certainly tell her of your offer!"

Frigga returned Sigyn's smile. Truthfully, she had made the 'offer' for baby Nanna's sake, as she was far from convinced that Freyja was caring for the child properly. Considering the woman's lifestyle... Frigga put such thoughts from her mind, and tried to enjoy the celebration. Two hours later, though, Balder had had enough, and Frigga retired to her chambers.

Thor, Loki, Sif and Sigyn were seated in a corner, Thor re-telling the story of a victory he had during one of his sparring matches, with Sif interrupting every time Thor's ego affected the truth. Loki and Sigyn were laughing at their bickering, when a muscular blond man clad in the armour of the Crimson Hawks approached. Sigyn noticed him first.

"Theoric! I did not expect to see you here..."

The seventeen-year old smiled warmly at her. "How could I attend a celebration and not spend some time speaking with the loveliest maiden present?"

Sigyn's cheeks coloured, and she smiled.

"Would you care to accompany me for a walk in the gardens, my Lady? I could escort you back home afterwards if you wished, as well." Theoric's voice was courteous as he extended his hand to Sigyn.

"Of course! It is a fine evening, and I have been indoors studying all day. I would enjoy some fresh air." Sigyn stood, looping her arm around Theoric's. She glanced back at her three friends.

"Hopefully I will see you _all_ tomorrow, but Loki?"

He glanced at her a shade _too_ casually, raising an eyebrow.

"Will we have our lesson as usual in the morning?" Sigyn bit her lip as Loki took his time before replying. Finally he nodded curtly, opting not to speak.

Sigyn's expression grew colder at his seeming indifference. "I will see you in the morning then, _Prince_ Loki."

"Good evening, my princes. Lady Sif." Theoric nodded his obeisance before leading Sigyn away.

"Pretentious, condescending, odious brainless _dolt! _" Loki muttered, furious.

Thor chuckled. "Afraid of a little competition, Little Brother?"

Loki glared at Thor. "The word 'competition' implies that Theoric and I have something to fight over. I just did not like his attitude, that's all."

Sif laughed. "Loki, we all know you are sweet on Sigyn. My advice would be _tell_ her that, before Theoric steals your chance!"

Loki stood up abruptly, pushing his chair back, scraping it noisily on the floor. His face was reddening. "I do NOT have feelings for Sigyn! She is my best friend. I merely do not want her spending time with that _ox!"_ He stormed away, muttering imprecations under his breath. Thor and Sif exchanged looks, then simutaneously burst out laughing. Loki was so predictable...

The two friends remained at the celebration, heedless of the time as they were enjoying themselves, until Odin made his way over to them. They were deep in conversation, and so both jumped when Odin placed a heavy hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"Midnight approaches, Thor. Should you and Lady Sif not be retiring soon?"

Thor nodded guiltily. "We will go now, Father. I had no idea it was so late." He and Sif got to their feet, finishing their tankards of watered wine. That was all they were allowed to drink, being only fifteen. They had learned their lesson about drinking too much several months ago, and Heimdall still teased them about it.

Odin nodded his satisfaction, and spoke again just before Thor led Sif home. "I wish to speak with you two privately after breakfast tomorrow as well, so you will be excused from your lessons in the morning. I have a request to make of the both of you. Until then." Odin walked away, leaving Sif and Thor looking confused. What kind of request could require Odin to keep both of them from their lessons? Neither of them had any idea...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thor and Sif stood outside the throne room, waiting to be called inside. Both of them wondered what Odin could want to speak with them about. Thor privately hoped that they were finally being given a quest, as he had longed for such a chance for some time. They did not have long to wait, however, as Odin called them into his presence within a few minutes. They bowed before him, then stood respectfully, waiting to hear what he wished of them. Sif had noted that Lord Tyr was in the room, and this only made her more curious. Odin stared intently at the youngsters for a while before speaking.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have summoned you here. I have recently discovered that Queen Karnilla has recovered the Norn Stones, magical artefacts that have been lost for many years. I do not believe it wise to leave such powerful talismans in her possesion, so I am of a mind to send some of my people to Nornheim to retrieve them." Odin paused, and Thor looked at Sif in shock. Were they truly going to be trusted with such a task?

Odin sighed heavily before continuing. "Lord Tyr will be leading this expedition, and I wish you, Thor, to accompany him, so it is plain that this mission is endorsed by my authority. You are to request that Karnilla surrenders the Norn Stones at first, then, if she seems reluctant, you are to remind her that, despite the fact that she considers Nornheim independent from Asgard, she is still my subject."

Thor nodded eagerly, his excitement at being chosen for this task written plainly in his expression. Sif, however, while pleased for Thor, felt confused.

"Forgive me, my King, but why was I called here today?"

"Lord Austmadr would normally be sent on a mission to Nornheim," Odin ignored Sif's flinch at the mention of her estranged father's name, "but he is unwilling to do so this time. I believe there will be a higher chance of success if one of Karnilla's kin is present, so I will be sending you in Austmadr's place. If you are willing to go, of course?" He waited for Sif's response, already fairly certain what it would be.

"Of course, my Lord." Sif nodded, as eager as Thor to go on this quest.

"Good, then the three of you will travel to the Bifrost at dawn tomorrow. I suggest you take the rest of today to prepare yourselves, and make sure you bid farewell to your families. You may be away for several days." He gestured for them to leave his presence, and, bowing, they did so.

"Oh...Thor?" Odin called after them. "Will you find Loki? I need to speak with him about something. Send him here, will you?"

Thor nodded as he and Sif left the room. Tyr hesitated, remaining in Odin's presence for a moment.

"I am uneasy with the idea of leading this mission, my Lord," Tyr began, "I assume you are aware that Karnilla and I have a... history, and I would prefer not to have to return to Nornheim."

"I know I ask much of you, Tyr, but you are the most capable of my warriors, and I would trust no other with my son in a potentially hostile situation." Odin's stern expression softened. "I have not forgotten the child you lost. I thought some time away from Asgard, given the recent birth of my son, might be good for you."

Tyr nodded grudgingly, accepting the truth in Odin's words. "It has been hard...my daughter would have been about fifteen by now. I sometimes think that if her mother had wanted her, she might have lived..."

Odin rose, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tyr, the infant was stillborn. No-one is truly to blame for that. If you truly do not wish to lead this journey, I can choose someone else..."

Tyr shook his head. "No, my Lord. I will do as you have requested. Perhaps by returning to Nornheim, I can lay some ghosts to rest." He bowed before Odin, then made his way out of the throne room.

Odin was seated upon his throne, lost in thought, when Loki walked quietly into the room. He waited patiently for his father to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat after several minutes. Odin started.

"Loki! I am sorry, I was just thinking..."

"It's fine, Father. Thor said you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes...has Thor told you that I plan to send him and Sif with Tyr to retrieve the Norn Stones?"

Loki's expression soured, and he merely nodded in response.

Odin stared at his younger son intently. "I do not truly believe that Karnilla will surrender them, no matter what is said- they make her too powerful." He waited for a moment before speaking again. "How well do your spells of concealment work?"

Loki's eyes widened. Surely his father was not suggesting...

"I wish for you to accompany the others in the morning, but they are not to know you are there. While Karnilla is dealing with them, you are to remain hidden. If she agrees to surrender the Norn Stones, you need do nothing. If she does not... I will have the Stones returned to the Weapons Vault, one way or another. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father. When I retrieve the Stones, may Lord Tyr and the others be told of my presence? I would not wish to be left behind, after all..."

"Very well. I suggest you prepare yourself for a journey. But say nothing to your mother! She will be worried enough with Thor going. I will explain your absence to her myself, later this evening. You may go."

Loki bowed before his father before walking quickly out of the throne room, thinking of how he could tell Sigyn that he would not be available to teach her for a few days. He only hoped she did not decide to spend more time with that oaf Theoric, while he was gone...

Later that evening, after the children had retired for the night, as they would have to rise early, Frigga stayed awake, waiting for Odin to return to their chambers so she could speak with him. She stood as she heard him approach, preparing what she intended to say.

He entered the room quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping Balder, and sighed when he saw the look on Frigga's face.

"Would you care to explain _why_ it is necessary to send your eldest son on this quest?" Her voice was a harsh whisper, but Odin heard every word. "Tyr is quite capable of performing this task alone, and to send Sif as well! Nornheim is _dangerous,_ Odin!"

Odin took a deep breath before replying. "Thor needs to learn how to handle difficult diplomatic situations, and Sif's presence may ensure that Karnilla remains civil. As cruel as the woman is, I cannot imagine she would harm her own niece."

Frigga shook her head furiously. "That may be what you told them, but I know you better than that, Odin. Now tell me the real reason."

Odin moved closer to Frigga, speaking more softly. "Have you forgotten that Freyja recently had another child? You know that her mother has always come to greet her children in the days after their birth. I would think, given the situation, that you would be glad that Thor is not here when she arrives!"

Frigga went pale. "Jord gave her word..."

Odin nodded. "Nonetheless, I do not wish to take the chance that they may see each other. Thor is too young to really understand."

Frigga sighed. "Very well. I hope you know what you are doing. If Thor is harmed while in Nornheim..."

"He will be fine under Tyr's protection. Also, I suppose I should tell you...Loki is going with them, disguised. He is to retrieve the Norn Stones if, or more likely, _when_ Karnilla refuses to hand them over."

Frigga's hand flew to her mouth. "Odin!"

"He will be fine," Odin soothed. "His skills at concealing himself are unparalled, and he will reveal himself once he has the Stones." He drew Frigga into his arms. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Frigga relaxed in her husband's embrace, but could not shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong, and soon.

The next morning, Thor and Sif made their way to the Bifrost to find Tyr already awaiting them. Heimdall stood near the device that controlled the Bifrost, ready to send them to Nornheim. Thor was practically bouncing with excitement. Tyr looked grim but determined. Sif appeared confident, but was inwardly nervous- Heimdall had looked at her so strangely yesterday, when she told him she was going to Nornheim, as if he would never see her again. Surely Karnilla could not mean harm to someone she had never met? Sif put aside her confusion as Tyr led them into the Observatory. They stood grouped around the portal device, waiting to depart.

"Are you all fully prepared for this journey?" Heimdall asked them cryptically.

The three warriors looked at each other, unsure as to what the Gatekeeper meant. Unseen, Loki crept up and joined the group, making an effort to keep his footfalls silent. Heimdall's eyes locked on him, but thankfully, he said nothing to the others of the invisible interloper.

"We are prepared. Let us be off, Heimdall!" Tyr's voice was impatient.

"I wish all of you luck on this quest, and hope you find what you seek." Heimdall inserted his sword into the Bifrost mechanism, and his voice was the last thing any of them heard as the Bifrost transported them to Nornheim.

Heimdall, left alone, frowned, his eyes sorrowful. "So now the truth will come to light at last." He called for one of his servants, and quickly wrote a message to be sent immediately to Austmadr. He suspected his father would have much to deal with when the travellers returned...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thor, Sif and Loki (who looked at himself frantically, making sure his spell of invisibility was still working) climbed to their feet, fighting feelings of nausea. Tyr was faring slightly better, as he was more used to Bifrost travel, and he looked around quickly, ascertaining where in Nornheim they had landed. Once the younger warriors felt steadier, they took their first look at this realm.

The landscape was barren, and mountains were visible in the distance. The climate here was warmer than Asgard, and already the warriors were feeling too hot. Brightly coloured lizards darted here and there across the rocky terrain. There were several structures in sight, built from sand-coloured stone. Presumably these were dwelling places, though none of their occupants seemed to be nearby. Some miles ahead, at the foot of the mountains, was an ominous-looking castle with jagged spires, built from a kind of black stone that none of the youngsters recognised.

"Is that Karnilla's palace?" Thor asked, frowning at the forbidding sight.

"Aye," Tyr acknowledged. "The Nornkeep. We must make our way there, but be wary. Many of Karnilla's subjects, and all her personal guards, are demons. Do not give them any reason to think you are hostile, and you should be fine. Follow me." He strode off towards the Nornkeep, his demeanour betraying no nervousness. Thor and Sif followed, trying to look confident. Loki trailed behind them, trying to move as quietly as possible. In his studies, he had read of certain demons that could see through invisibility. He hoped that these demons did not have that particular skill, or his task was over before it started!

Upon reaching the entrance to Nornkeep, the group found the way barred, by two tall, crimson-skinned skeletal creatures that appeared to be acting as sentries. They each held a deadly looking spear and these were crossed as Tyr led the others closer, effectively blocking the doorway.

Tyr fought the urge to roll his eyes- he had seen all this before, after all. Thor and Sif were staring at the creatures, stunned. Obviously, they had never seen demons before. Loki's mouth was hanging open as well, and he was glad no-one else could see his surprise- he didn't want anyone to know that he was beginning to feel nervous.

Tyr inclined his head slightly, as a show of respect, even though he truly felt no such thing towards the demon guards. "We seek peaceful entrance into Nornheim, for diplomatic reasons. We have been sent by King Odin of Asgard, to make a formal request of Queen Karnilla."

The guards did not turn to look at Tyr directly, or speak, but after a few minutes, they moved back into their original positions, unbarring the entrance. They stood as still as statues.

Tyr turned to glance at Thor and Sif. "Karnilla is at least willing to speak with us. Follow me."

"How do you know?" Sif asked curiously. As far as she could see, nothing had been done to even alert the Norn Queen of their presence.

"Karnilla has a telepathic link to those guards. If they move at all, she is immediately aware," Tyr explained. "She is capable of seeing and hearing all that they see and hear if she wishes to. We would not have got past them if she had not wanted to see us."

Thor scoffed. "We could have fought our way past if necessary, surely?"

Tyr glared at the impetuous prince as they entered Nornkeep, gesturing at the walls of the gloomy corridor they found themselves in. "No doubt we could have bested those two, but _look around,_ Odinson! All these sculptures on the walls can be animated to fight. Do you think the three of us strong enough to fight our way through an army?"

Thor shook his head, embarassed. "I didn't know that." His face was sullen, and he was staring at the floor. Sif put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically- Thor really needed to learn to think before he spoke, but Tyr seemed to be in an exceptionally bad mood. She wondered why as they approached a towering set of engraved black and tarnished gold doors, obviously Karnilla's throne room. The doors resembled those of Odin's throne room, and Loki, who still crept behind the others unseen, wondered if this was an attempt to imitate or mock his father. Surely Karnilla did not truly consider herself the Allfather's equal?

The doors swung open before them, the hinges screaming in protest, causing the Asgardians to grit their teeth. They made their way slowly into the cavernous room. Loki immediately began looking around, after casting an extra enchantment to keep his movement soundless. He needed to find out where the Stones were, so he could retrieve them if necessary. He made his way behind Karnilla, praying he would not be noticed, and hoping that the stones were hidden nearby. The others approached Karnilla's throne.

Karnilla was lounging on the throne, which was carved from the same black stone as the castle itself. Her long wild black hair cascaded over her curvaceous form, and she eyed her visitors lazily.

"Tyr," her voice was low and almost seductive. "It is good to see you again, after all these years. Why did you stay away for so long?" She stood up slowly, smiling slyly. Her low-cut red and purple gown clung to her as she moved forwards, and Sif stifled a gasp. She knew that Karnilla was kin to her, through her father, but the woman looked like Sif imagined she would when she grew up, except for the fact that Karnilla had dark skin, not as dark as Austmadr's or Heimdall's, but certainly not as fair as Sif, and of course Sif would never wear anything that revealing.

Thor had noticed as well. "I had no idea family resemblance could be that strong!" His voice was a whisper, so only Sif heard him.

Tyr had not noticed their interaction. His eyes remained on Karnilla. "I came here to deliver a message to you from King Odin. He has learned that you have recovered the Norn Stones, and wishes you to surrender them into his keeping."

"So formal," Karnilla purred, "and I thought you had come to see _me_. We used to get along _so_ well, after all..."

Tyr clenched his fists. "Our..._friendship_ ended long ago, _witch._ Now, how will you answer Odin's request?"

"I am considering it," Karnilla twirled a strand of hair round her wrist. "Should it not be Odin's son who makes this request of me, as you have brought him with you?" Her dark eyes fell on Thor, and her scarlet lips curved in a unfriendly smile.

Thor swallowed nervously, finding himself unable to speak under Karnilla's intense gaze. She laughed softly, and turned her attention to Sif. Her eyes widened slightly, and she glanced quickly from Sif to Tyr and back again.

"Well, well...I had not expected to see you here."

Sif blinked, unsure what Karnilla meant. Did she already know Sif was her niece?

Tyr interrupted. "Lady Sif was sent here at Odin's command, as her father did not wish to come to Nornheim again."

Karnilla frowned at him, as though she did not understand his words, "Her father?"

Tyr blinked, and Sif began to feel uneasy. What was going on? She glanced at Thor. He appeared confused, and shrugged slightly when she caught his eye.

Karnilla laughed suddenly, her face clearing, as though she had just solved a problem. She shook her head as she spoke.

"And my brother always said he was nothing like me..." She looked intently at Sif. "What did Austmadr tell you of your birth, child?"

Sif now felt utterly confused- what did this have to do with anything? Did Karnilla want to be reminded of her own stillborn child? She spoke hesitantly.

"He never really spoke of it to me-"

"Ha! I wonder why." Karnilla sneered.

Sif was feeling really uncomfortable now, but she continued. "Heimdall told me that I was born here, the same day that...your daughter was born dead, and I was taken back to Asgard shortly afterwards." She glanced between Karnilla and Tyr, realising that Karnilla's earlier words, and Tyr's foul temper at being here, now made sense. Could Tyr have been the father...

Karnilla nodded firmly, as though something had just been confirmed. "True to a point...there were two infants born here fifteen years ago. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Austmadr is a liar. He gave me his word that he would deliver the girl I birthed to her father," Karnilla glanced at Tyr, "and that was the last I heard of my daughter. I assumed his sense of 'honour' would make him do as I asked, even when I learned that my brother's daughter was stillborn. You are _mine,_ girl, not Austmadr's. And your true father stands beside you."

Thor's mouth was hanging open. Tyr stared at Sif as though he had never seen her before. Sif's face was pale, and she began trembling, unable to accept what she was hearing.

Karnilla eyed Tyr and Sif speculatively. "It appears we were all deceived by my brother."

None of them spoke or moved for several minutes- the shock was too great. Tyr finally gathered himself enough to speak, but at that moment, an ominous rumbling sounded through the castle.

Karnilla's entire demeanour changed in an instant- she was furious. "Someone has disturbed the Norn Stones. You tricked me!"

Tyr began to protest, but Karnilla was having none of it. With a wave of her hand, the doors to the throne room opened, and scores of her demonic army began pouring in.

The three warriors immediately drew their weapons, and, led by Tyr, they forced their way through the army's ranks, and out of the throne room.

"What is going on?" Thor demanded, as they fought their way back into the long corridor. "Someone else took the Norn Stones? Who?"

"I have no idea." Tyr's voice was grim. "But Karnilla plainly thinks we are involved. We have to leave, _now!"_

Sif was fighting as if in a daze. She was in shock, and could not begin to think about what she had just learned. Tyr had put Karnilla's revelations out of his mind for the time being, so he could focus on the battle. He had already resolved to have words with Austmadr though...for _fifteen years_ he had grieved for the daughter he believed had died at birth, and for all that time, Austmadr- and presumably Alti- had lied about the girl's origin and kept her themselves!

Thor managed to clear a space before them, and they could see the castle entrance now. They raced for the doors, the demons doing their best to slow them, but failing. Thor and Tyr's combined weight was enough to force the doors open, just wide enough for them to get out. They ran outside, breathing heavily, as the doors slammed behind them, trapping the demons inside. The earth rumbled again, and they all tensed, but nothing appeared to happen. Tyr glanced at Sif, but said nothing. Sif kept her eyes on the ground. Thor glanced from one to the other, but likewise kept silent. He couldn't begin to sympathise with what Sif must be feeling right now, with her parents not actually being her parents... A flash of light made them all jump.

"Greetings to you all." Loki smirked, clutching a carved wooden box. "I'd say the mission was successful, wouldn't you?"

"LOKI?!"

"What-?"

"How did you-?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Do not all thank me at once," he offered the box to Tyr, "I believe this is what you came for?"

Tyr snatched it immediately. "_You_ stole the Norn Stones and caused Karnilla to set that army on us?! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was carrying out the Allfather's orders!" Loki retorted. "He told me privately that he knew Karnilla would not give the stones up, so I was to follow you, concealed, and retrieve them while she was distracted."

Thor blinked. "You mean you've been here the whole time?"

Loki nodded. "I concealed myself, and have been with you since you left Asgard. As we have the stones, don't you think it best if we leave now?"

Tyr nodded, his eyes on Sif again. "Yes...there are some things that need to be sorted out at home. Come on, all of you." He walked in front, wanting to speak to Sif, but not knowing how to start. This had been as much of a shock to her as it had been to him.

Sif herself was walking slowly, her arms wrapped around herself. So she was in fact Karnilla's daughter, and apparently Tyr's. Well, at least now she knew why she bore little resemblence to Alti- she was nothing to do with her! Austmadr had lied to everyone...or had he? Heimdall had to have known the truth of the matter, he saw all...which meant _he_ had lied to her a few months ago, when she asked him about the story of her birth. And what about Alti? Did she know she had raised her niece, or had she been lied to as well?

"No wonder Austmadr didn't protest when his wife disowned me." Sif muttered out loud.

Unfortunately, Loki heard her. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!"

Loki turned to Thor, who was walking beside him, lost in thought. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Thor snapped.

"What's the matter with all of you? No-one is angry with me for sneaking along, at least, not as angry as you usually are, and you all seem to be thinking about something else. What happened with Karnilla that has you all so distracted?" Loki was honestly curious- he had no idea what the Norn Queen might have said to perturb everyone so much.

Thor glanced at Sif, who looked miserable and hurt, then at Tyr, who was scowling. "I cannot tell you, Loki, it is not my place. Nor is it any of your concern. This situation is going to become very complicated..." His voice trailed off, his last words meant more for himself than for Loki. What would happen when they returned home?

They were making good time back to the Bifrost site, but Tyr was concerned. There had been no sign of pursuit, and something about that unnerved him. Karnilla would not just let them escape, surely? They paused for a rest briefly, needing a respite from the too-warm air. Just as Loki sat down, feeling overcome from the heat, despite his thin clothing, another tremor passed through the ground. Loki looked down in alarm as the ground he sat upon rose into a small hill beneath him. Other mounds were rising from under the earth as well. Loki scrambled to his feet, and joined the others in their hastily-formed circle, so they all stood back to back. The warriors drew weapons once again. Loki prepared to cast a defensive spell. The mounds began to crack like eggshells as... _something_ fought its way to the surface of each one. Within minutes, the four were surrounded by living skeletons. There were hundreds of them!

Tyr, Thor and Sif immediately began battling the undead warriors, but they were clearly outnumbered. Each skeleton that was destroyed merely put itself back together again, and it soon became obvious that weapons such as swords would not defeat them for long. Tyr's efforts were also being hampered because he needed to protect the case containing the Norn Stones. Loki thought quickly. He began chanting in a ancient language, casting a spell he had learned years ago. He concentrated, maintaining the spell while expanding its effect to include his three companions. They were forced to stop fighting when they could not see their enemies because of the smoke that veiled them. The skeletons glanced around, unsure where their prey had disappeared to.

"I do not know how long I can keep this spell going," Loki stated through gritted teeth, "so should we not make our way to the Bifrost while our enemies are confused?"

The others all realised the wisdom of Loki's words, and they ran flat out towards the site, with Thor holding Loki's arm so he did not get seperated from them- he was not a fast runner, after all. Not compared to Thor and Sif. Tyr reached the markings upon the ground first, barely waiting for the others to catch up before calling to Heimdall. The Bifrost descended almost immediately, and the four Asgardians were transported home.

Standing safely in the Observatory once more, with the Norn Stones secure, the three who had heard Karnilla's words knew that there would be many arguments in the near future. Loki of course knew nothing of this, so he was simply pleased with having completed his father's request. Heimdall stood before them solemnly, his eyes on Tyr and Sif, his expression sorrowful. Tyr met his gaze for a brief moment, before storming out of the Observatory.

"I need to return the Norn Stones to Lord Odin." Was his only explanation, and he did not look back. Sif's tear-filled eyes were locked on Heimdall's. Thor scratched his head, trying to think of a way to get Loki out of there that wouldn't make his brother suspicious. "Loki, shall we...go and find Mother? I'm sure she is anxious to know we are back safely."

Loki shrugged. "There's no rush for that. Once Father has the stones, he will no doubt inform her himself."

"True, but Lady Freyja will be with her, remember? Mother wanted to see baby Nanna. Sigyn may well be there too. I am sure she'd love to hear of how you saved us all..." Thor had a feeling Loki would not be able to resist that, and he was right.

Loki's eyes lit up. "You're right, Thor, we should let Mother know we are safe. Do you wish Sif to accompany us?" He was trying to be generous.

Thor looked at Sif again. He wished he could remove the pain from his friend's eyes... She felt his eyes on her, and shook her head minutely in response to his unspoken question.

"I think Sif needs to speak with Heimdall, Loki. Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Thor placed an arm firmly round Loki's shoulders and led him out on to the bridge, heading back into the city. He glanced back at Sif once, again wishing he could help somehow.

Once the princes had left, Sif finally spoke to Heimdall, her voice furious. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth, or were you just hoping I would never find out, _cousin?"_

_To be continued..._

_**AN: In case anyone notices, the last scene in Nornheim was inspired by Loki and Thor's conversation in the movie's deleted scenes. Pre-coronation, Loki refers to 'That time in Nornheim' and mentions 'veiling them in smoke' to aid their escape.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Heimdall winced at the accusatory tone of Sif's voice, but he did not speak. He had known, from the moment Sif went to Nornheim, that this conversation would take place, but he could not think of any words to diffuse her temper, or assuage her grief.

Sif only grew angrier as Heimdall stood there silently. She began speaking again, all of her anger and pain coming out in her words.

"So everything I am, or rather everything I _thought_ I was, is a lie! I've been raised in the place of your true sister, and she never even drew breath! And you and Austmadr just let it go on, lied to me, for _years!_ No wonder he did not protest when Alti cast me out of the family- he must have tired of the pretence!" Sif began pacing back and forth on the bridge, her words becoming more and more heated.

"Alti- she's just as bad! Always trying to make me into something I am not, and can never be! Did she really think she could mold the illegitimate child of a witch into the daughter she lost? Is that why she took me in? No wonder she always seemed discontented with me- she always KNEW I was not hers, and yet could never find the time to actually tell me that!"

"No, that is not true." Heimdall's soft voice almost sounded guilty.

"What do you mean, it's not true?! She never did anything but try and force me to be like her! Perhaps she hoped I would be grateful, if I ever learned the truth? Well, she has another think coming! I am going to ask her about this now, see what she has to say for herself!"

"No!" Now Heimdall's voice was alarmed, though his face was as impassive as ever. Sif whirled round, glaring at him.

"Why not? I have a right to know why she lied to me all these years, made me love her so, even when she belittled me. I wept for hours when she cast me out, telling me that I had disgraced my mother, and all that time, she knew I was not her daughter!"

"No, she does not."

Sif lost her train of thought at that. Her mouth fell open, and she blinked rapidly, trying to assimilate yet another shock.

"How can she not know? How..." Her voice now sounded weak, tired and confused. She didn't know if she could cope with any more...

"I believe it is best if my father explains this to you. I have sent word to him to come here. Will you please wait, and not do anything rash until you have heard his side of the story?" Heimdall's golden eyes met Sif's brown ones, and she eventually nodded. Suddenly feeling weary, she walked into Heimdall's living quarters, without saying another word. She sat down heavily on a sofa, wondering if any of this would ever make sense.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Tyr strode rapidly through the palace, determined to hand the Norn Stones over to Odin, and retire as soon as possible, so he could be alone with his thoughts. Karnilla's words kept circling in his mind like hungry vultures waiting to feast. He was furious, knowing he had been cheated of his daughter for years...and Sif's expression when she had heard Karnilla...plainly, she had been ignorant of the truth as well. How would either of them manage to resume normal lives after this? He was in so much turmoil that he hardly noticed where he was going, and so was taken utterly by surprise when he walked headlong into Odin.

The Allfather stepped back. "Good day to you as well, Tyr!" His voice was jovial. "I trust you were successful in retrieving the Norn Stones?"

Tyr merely nodded, unable to say anything, and handed the box containing the stones over to his King without looking at him.

Odin's expression changed from cheerful to concerned in an instant. He peered intently at his long-time friend. "What happened, Tyr? You do not seem like yourself..."

Tyr shook his head. "I just found out...Karnilla said...my daughter...it isn't possible...and yet...she looks so like her..."

"Tyr, what in blazes are you rambling about?" Odin's voice was sharp now. He gripped Tyr's upper arm and led him into the throne room, closing the door behind them.

"What happened in Nornheim today?" Odin resolved he would not let Tyr leave without an explanation.

Tyr sighed heavily. "It turns out I may have been misinformed about the fate of the child Karnilla bore me, all those years ago."

"What do you mean?" Odin sounded perplexed.

"Karnilla claims her infant was born alive. She supposedly told Austmadr to bring the babe to me, so I could raise her. Shortly thereafter, Alti birthed Austmadr's daughter," Tyr took a deep breath. "It was their child which was stillborn, not mine."

Odin's face was grave. "And you believe Karnilla's version of events may be true? But then how did Sif come to be raised by..."

"Austmadr lied." Tyr said flatly. "You heard the words from his lips yourself, when he came and told me that my daughter had not survived. You tried to comfort me then, when I grieved, and for all this time, Austmadr knew it was a LIE!" Unbidden, Tyr's temper rose within him.

"I will kill him for this," he growled.

Odin caught hold of him immediately. "You will do nothing of the sort! Austmadr will be called to an accounting for this, and he will be dealt with if it turns out that Karnilla spoke the truth. Until then, Tyr, you will _wait!_ Is that understood?"

Tyr nodded sullenly.

"Good. Now, do you have any proof to verify Karnilla's claim?"

Tyr frowned. "No...it will be my word against Austmadr's, if it comes to a dispute...but Sif does look like Karnilla. Fairer skinned, obviously, but other than that...she is the image of her."

Odin was startled. "Sif herself actually heard all this?!"

Tyr sighed. "Karnilla seemed to believe that Austmadr had kept his word, and given Sif to me. From what I could tell, the witch was honestly surprised that we knew nothing of the truth."

"Was anyone else present when this confrontation happened?"

"Thor was there the entire time, I am not sure about Loki," Tyr's expression became annoyed. "Since he kept himself invisible, apparently following your commands, I knew nothing of his whereabouts until we escaped Nornkeep."

Odin didn't even blink when Tyr mentioned his underhanded scheme. "I had to ensure the stones were retrieved, one way or another, I will not apologise for my methods."

Tyr shrugged. It didn't really bother him- the Norn Stones were safe in Asgard now, and he had more important things to worry about.

"When will you be speaking with Austmadr? I have a right to be there, Odin. This concerns me more than anyone else."

"Not this day. I believe everyone involved needs time to calm themselves." Odin met Tyr's gaze, his lone eye narrowing. "You do realise that, whatever is revealed, you are still Sif's teacher, and will have to see her regularly. Have you given any thought to how you, or she, will deal with this?"

"No," Tyr felt uncomfortable now. "Honestly, I was too busy reeling from shock, and then feeling absolutely furious."

"Understandable, but I suggest you give the matter some consideration for the remainder of today. I will be sending a summons to Austmadr tomorrow. If you wish to be present when I question him, you may do so. As long as you are capable of remaining civil?"

Tyr nodded, and, at Odin's gesture of dismissal, bowed and left the throne room. Odin sank down onto his throne. This new situation was going to affect many lives, and he had no idea how to resolve the problem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor and Loki made their way to Frigga's receiving room, surprised to find her alone there with Balder. She looked startled when they came in, but quickly beamed welcomingly at them.

"You have returned so soon! I hope none of you were hurt?" Her eyes roamed quickly over them, checking for any signs of injury.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Mother, we are fine! Merely somewhat fatigued. Loki managed to conceal us so we could return home safely. Tyr should be giving the Norn Stones to Father at this very moment." He looked around curiously. "Was Lady Freyja not meant to be spending the day with you?"

"She was, but her mother made a visit here, to meet her newest grandchild. I thought it best to give them some privacy."

Loki looked slightly disappointed. "Have you seen aught of Lady Sigyn today, Mother?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, she was here with her mother, but when Jord appeared," Frigga glanced quickly at Thor, then returned her eyes to Loki, "Sigyn decided to seek out young Theoric. I suppose a day spent with him was preferable to sitting indoors, listening to her mother and grandmother's conversation." Frigga laughed gently, before noticing the dark look on Loki's face. "Whatever is wrong, Loki?"

"Nothing. I think I will find Sigyn and Theoric though. Surely it would be more fitting if their meeting was chaperoned?"

"That is very kind of you, Loki." Frigga smiled warmly. "I believe they are in the rose gardens at present, Sigyn does love admiring them."

Loki nodded, before walking quickly out of the room. Thor stared after him, frowning. He had intended to speak to his mother about what he had learned in Nornheim, knowing he could trust her to be discreet, but leaving Loki alone with Sigyn and Theoric sounded like a bad idea...

"Mother, I think I should accompany Loki. There are some things I wish to discuss with you, but would it be alright if I came back later?"

"Of course, Thor. I have little else to do but mind Balder at present, so I am here to listen to anything that troubles you. I hope it is nothing too serious?"

"I am not really sure at the moment, and it does not really concern me, but I, and I think Sif as well, might need your advice later, if that's alright?"

Frigga nodded, though she was confused as to what Thor meant. He embraced her quickly, before dashing off after Loki, hoping he would catch up to his brother before he got outside.

Luck was with him, as Loki was still in the palace, standing outside a closed door, listening to the conversation taking place inside. Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you eavesdropping on?"

Loki smirked. "Lady Freyja."

"What? Why? She is only having a visit with her mother, what could you possibly learn from that?" Thor kept his voice low, not wanting to be overheard.

"I'm just wondering what they might be talking about, that's all. Ssh!"

Snatches of words could be heard.

"...do not really hear from Father these days. He prefers to remain isolated, after the whole mess with Skadi. Frey visits often, though. He plans to arrive in a few days, to meet Nanna. Will you stay long enough to see him, Mother?" Freyja's voice was gentler than usual, no longer full of pride.

"Perhaps. I do not often have a chance to see my children. It would be good to see my son again." Jord's voice was musical, pleasant to hear, and soothing at the same time. Loki felt himself growing calmer just listening to her. He glanced at Thor, who stood as though he were in a trance.

"What's wrong with you?" Loki's voice was a hiss, barely audible.

Thor blinked, half shaking his head. "I swear I have heard that voice before..." He shivered involuntarily.

Loki opened his mouth to retort, but at that point, footsteps could be heard. The young Princes immediately resumed walking, turning the corner just as Sigyn and Theoric came into view, both laughing softly. They stopped short when they caught sight of Loki and Thor.

"Loki! I did not expect to see you today." Sigyn's face broke into a pleased smile, which Loki did not return.

"I see you have found other company to occupy yourself with, my Lady. I wonder that you remembered me at all." His voice was cold as ice.

Sigyn looked hurt. "I was going to ask you if you and I could do some studying together now you're home, but I don't think I will, as you are in such an unpleasant mood. I will see you another day. Theoric, would you accompany me home, please?"

"O-of course, my Lady." Casting an apologetic look at Loki, Theoric took Sigyn's arm and they were soon out of sight.

Loki scowled- he _hated_ that foolish Crimson Hawk! He stalked off towards the library, his usual hiding place, with Thor trailing along behind him. His mind was almost completely focussed on Sif, and how she must be feeling. Knowing she was Karnilla's daughter...He shook his head. It meant nothing. Sif still was and always would be his closest friend. The other detail that kept plaguing his mind was the sound of Jord's voice...it had almost felt like he _remembered_ it from somewhere, but of course that was impossible- he had never set eyes on Freyja and Frey's mother...had he? He frowned, unable to shake the feeling that Jord's voice had a place in his memories...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Austmadr approached the Observatory, feeling exhausted before he even arrived. He did not feel ready to explain his past actions to Sif, but Karnilla had left him no choice. He took a deep breath and braced himself before going inside.

Sif stood up to face him the moment he entered. He looked at her, but was unable to hold her gaze for long.

"Heimdall tells me that Karnilla spoke the truth when she claimed me as hers," Sif's voice was full of pain, and Austmadr winced. Sif swallowed hard before continuing.

"Yet somehow, Moth- _Alti,_" she corrected herself, "knows nothing of my true parentage, and truly believes that I am her daughter. I want to know how that happened, and why you decided to lie to everyone, including your wife and my true father."

Sif folded her arms. As far as she was concerned, this was non-negotiable. He had to explain himself.

Austmadr sat down heavily, preparing himself to tell the tale of the days he had wished never to think about again...

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Austmadr took a deep breath, and began speaking. His voice was flat and emotionless, and he did not look at Sif.

"Alti had wished for another child for years after Heimdall was born, but was unable to produce one for a long time. Finally, sixteen years ago, while we were on a diplomatic visit to Nornheim, she realised she was carrying again. We were both overjoyed, and decided to remain in Nornheim for the next few months, as the stress of travel might have harmed the child. Karnilla was expecting at the same time, but she hardly seemed to care. I knew she had had an affair with Tyr that ended not long before, but she had many consorts, so I did not realise..." He closed his eyes, knowing that what he had done all those years ago was wrong, and he had almost destroyed Tyr through his selfishness.

"Alti's labour was difficult, as you know, and she fell unconscious as the child was born. She remained that way for several hours, and never knew that the baby was stillborn." Austmadr blinked back tears.

"Karnilla gave birth that same night, and asked me to take the baby, you," he looked at Sif, whose eyes were glistening with tears, "and give you to Tyr to be raised. She knew that I had just seen my child dead, but seemed not to care. She handed you to me, and left, never looking back. I was in shock, I think, and just stood there holding you. Then one of Karnilla's servants came to tell me that Alti was awake, and asking to see her child. I didn't really think about what I was doing- I could not bring myself to tell her that the baby she had wanted so badly was dead, so I took you to her, and she never doubted that you were hers. We returned to Asgard the following day. I have not set foot in Nornheim since."

Sif brushed the tears from her face, and met Austmadr's eyes angrily. "And what of Tyr? Did you not think that lying to him was wrong?"

Austmadr bowed his head. "I wronged him. He knew that Karnilla had been expecting a child, so when we returned to Asgard with you, he asked what had become of his little one. Alti had grown very attatched to you, Sif, so I took the coward's way out, by telling Tyr that his child had been born dead. It broke his heart, and he has not spoken to me since."

Sif rolled her eyes. "I think he will have quite a few things to say to you now. He was in the room when Karnilla told the real story of my birth, and he did not seem overly pleased. Not that I blame him..."

Austmadr's face paled. He knew Tyr would never forgive him for this... and if Tyr knew the truth, no doubt word would reach Odin, as the two men were close friends... This would cause so much trouble. And Alti...this would cause his wife so much pain... He buried his head in his hands. It had only been one small decision, to spare his wife's feelings, and now...

He looked at Sif once again, his eyes pleading. "I know it is asking much of you, but...could you please not say anything of this to Alti? She loves you, whether or not her recent actions show it, and knowing this...it could kill her."

"You mean you don't want her to find out what a liar you are!" Sif half shouted. "How can you ask me, _now_, to keep this hidden?!"

"Please, Sif...for her sake, if not mine?"

Sif wanted to scream in frustration. She paced back and forth a few times. "Fine...I will not say anything...but you realise that means that even if she asks to see me again, I will have to refuse?"

"Sif..." Austmadr's voice was melancholy. "You cannot ignore her forever."

"Well, I am not going to continue living a lie! So either I tell her the truth, or I just stay away from her. Which would you prefer?" Not actually waiting for an answer, Sif fled from the Observatory, back to the palace, and went straight to her room, tears pouring down her face. What was she supposed to do now?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tyr stalked his way through the streets of Asgard, the glare on his face encouraging everyone to stay out of his way. His destination was in sight, and he smiled without a trace of mirth. _'Very well, Odin, I will not confront Austmadr until you have spoken with him...but his wife deserves to know what he has kept hidden from her all these years...' _He raised his hand, and knocked on the door of Austmadr's house. Alti opened the door, looking at Tyr curiously.

"I need to speak with you, Lady Alti. May I come in?" Tyr's voice was curt, and he had no intention of taking 'no' for an answer.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone, but gestured at him to come inside. She followed him into the receiving room, curbing her surprise. She had no idea why Tyr would come here to speak with her. He was not on speaking terms with her husband, so what could he possibly want?

He stared at her for a few minutes, seemingly lost in thought.

"You wished to speak with me about something...?" Alti prompted.

Tyr nodded, his expression grim. "Perhaps you would care to take a seat, my lady? This may come as quite a shock to you."

Alti sat, growing more puzzled by the minute, and starting to feel uneasy.

Tyr sighed heavily before beginning to speak. "This is rather difficult to explain. I learned some unsettling things during a mission to Nornheim earlier today. It concerns the events surrounding the birth of your daughter..."

Some time later, Tyr left Austmadr's home, looking grimmer than ever. He walked slowly back to his home, feeling somewhat guilty. Yet was it not fairer to Alti to know the truth?

Alti sat still as a statue, her face ashen, her body numb with shock. Sif...the girl she had raised, all this time...Austmadr and Heimdall had lied to her, to Tyr...how did anyone cope with this kind of news? If her husband and son would deceive her... Could no-one be trusted?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor had tired of sitting in the library, listening to Loki rant about how much he hated Theoric. It was _obvious_ to everyone that Loki was only jealous because he had feelings for Sigyn, why would he not just admit it? Leaving his brother to fume alone, he went in search of Sif. He was worried about her...how would it feel to find out that your family had lied to you, that you were not who you thought you were? He made his way to Sif's room, and was relieved to find her there, although he noted with distress that she had been crying.

He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Would you like to speak to my mother about this? I told her I would see her later, and it might help to talk this over with someone who is older than us, but I suppose it is private, if you'd rather keep this a secret, I suppose that would make sense..."

Sif managed to laugh weakly. "Thor, stop rambling!" She got to her feet slowly. "I suppose it might help to get an outside perspective on this. Fath- Austmadr has asked me not to mention any of this to Alti, and I don't know what to do. I do not believe I can lie now that I know the truth, but I don't want to hurt Alti, so..." She shrugged.

Thor's mouth hung open with shock. "After all this, he wants you to continue lying? Unbelievable..."

"That's why I think I need to talk to someone else. I have no idea what the right thing to do is anymore."

"Let's go and find Mother then. She will no doubt have an opinion." Thor led Sif down to Frigga's private parlour, knocking on the door gently in case Balder was asleep.

"Come in." Frigga's soft voice was as reassuring as ever.

Sif followed Thor inside, her eyes on the ground. This was the first time she would have to tell someone who did not already know of her true parentage, and she had no idea how Frigga would react.

Frigga smiled warmly at them, her expression changing to one of worry when she saw Sif's tear-stained face. She extended a hand, inviting Sif to sit beside her, and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever has happened?"

Sif did not answer, so Frigga looked at Thor with concern. He sat down opposite them.

"It's...hard to explain, Mother."

"What is hard to explain?"

Thor looked at Sif, asking her a silent question. She noded in his direction- he could tell the story, she didn't think she had the strength to talk about this yet.

Thor sighed, and began. "While we were in Nornheim, we learned some disturbing things from Karnilla..."

Frigga sat there stunned as Thor explained what they had found out that day. She took a deep, steadying breath as he finished.

"I honestly do not know what to say. That Austmadr would deceive everyone in this fashion..." She pulled Sif closer in an embrace. "This changes nothing in how I view you, Sif. You were raised as an Asgardian, and woe betide anyone who tries to claim that you are not."

Sif relaxed somewhat at Frigga's kind words. Thor smiled as if to say, _there, you see?_

"This will cause some tension between you and Tyr though," Frigga mused. "He is still your teacher, and I have no idea how he will reconcile that fact with the knowledge that you are his daughter. I suppose we will have to deal with that as it happens."

Sif looked up at her in surprise. _We?_

Frigga ran her hand over Sif's midnight hair gently. "You are Thor's closest friend, Sif, and even if you were not, I would help you through this situation. I think you need someone who is unbiased about the matter to talk to, don't you?"

Sif nodded, grateful for Frigga's understanding. The three of them sat there silently for a while, until Balder began to fuss in his crib, and then wailed loudly.

Frigga went and lifted the baby, rocking him in her arms, and he quieted almost immediately once he started getting attention. His tiny face was turned towards Sif, and it looked almost as if he was focussing on her. Suddenly, he broke into a toothless smile, gurgling softly. His little hand waved vaguely in Sif's direction, and she felt startled. Frigga smiled reassuringly, and offered the baby to her.

Sif held her arms out awkwardly, unsure of how to hold a baby, never having done so before. Frigga helped her settle Balder in her arms, making sure she was supporting his head, then stepped away. Sif looked down at the baby. His cornflower-blue eyes were fixed on her, and he was still smiling. Almost involuntarily, she smiled back- he was adorable.

"I think he is trying to cheer you up." Thor spoke quietly, not wanting to frighten his littlest brother. He stroked Balder's splayed hand gently, and the tiny fist closed around his index finger. He grinned, looking up at Frigga.

"He's very well behaved, isn't he? I bet I was not this good when I was his age!"

Frigga was debating on how to respond to that, as she did not even know the answer, when Thor spoke again.

"Mother...have you ever met Jord?"

Frigga tensed involuntarily. "Once...why do you ask?" She fought to keep her voice calm.

Thor shrugged. "Loki and I overheard her talking to Freyja earlier, and I don't know, I thought her voice sounded familiar. Did she see me at some point when I was a baby?"

Frigga took Balder back from Sif, buying time to think of an answer. Thor and Sif were gazing at her curiously. "Well-"

Odin strode into the room, drawing everyone's attention, and Frigga silently thanked the Norns for his timing. Had he heard Thor's question, and come in deliberately, to distract him? She smoothed the worry from her face quickly, smiling welcomingly at her husband.

Odin smiled briefly at her, before his gaze turned to Sif. He frowned, as if he were unsure who she was. Sif looked at the floor again.

Odin spoke first. "Thor, why don't you and Sif go and spend some time on the practice field? I am sure you both need something to take your mind off...current problems."

Thor nodded, understanding the unspoken 'your mother and I want to be alone' that Odin had not said aloud. They made their way to the fields, Thor planning to stay out there for some time, to keep Sif occupied. He had a strange feeling that his father knew about Austmadr's lies, and no doubt Odin would want an explanation from him. Sif did not need anything else to worry about at the moment, hence the distraction of sparring. It only occurred to him hours later that his mother had not answered his question about Jord...

Odin and Frigga stood facing each other quietly after the children had left.

"I assume Tyr told you then?" Frigga asked the obvious question first, not sure how to inform Odin that Thor was asking questions he shouldn't be, questions that could not be easily answered.

Odin nodded. "Austmadr will appear before me tomorrow, I have already sent the summons. Tyr intends to be there as well. I hope for his own sake that Austmadr has a damn good explanation for his actions. Tyr was furious beyond belief earlier. If I had not forbidden him to confront Austmadr himself, I dread to think what he might have done."

Frigga inhaled deeply. "Odin...Austmadr is not our only problem."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Thor apparently heard Jord's voice somehow. It seems he remembers her voice in some fashion, he told me so. He asked if she had seen him while he was an infant. Odin, if you had not come in...I had no idea what to say!" Panic made Frigga's voice rise. How would Thor react if he found out that he had been lied to, almost as much as Sif had?

Odin put his arms around Frigga and Balder, speaking softly to calm her.

"Ssh... all Thor has at the moment is a vague feeling of something that _might_ be a memory. He will forget about it soon enough, and Jord will only remain here for a few more days. You have nothing to worry about, beloved."

"I hope you're right." Frigga sighed. What would they do if he wasn't?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Austmadr made his way home that evening as the sun set behind him. Telling the story of Sif's origins had been hard, and she had taken it so badly...Heimdall, his only son, had refused to say anything about the subject, keeping his feelings to himself as he always had. To make matters worse, Austmadr had received a summons to appear before the Allfather tomorrow, and he was dreading it. He had no real justification for what he had done, and who knew what Odin might decide to punish him with?

He had stopped at a tavern for a few drinks to calm himself before making his way home. He would have to think up a plausible excuse for Alti about why Odin needed to see him... He approached his house to find Alti standing by the door with her travelling cloak on, and a packed bag at her feet. She raised red-rimmed eyes to meet his, before lifting the pack and pushing past him, walking away without a word.

His heart tightened with dread. "Alti, what..."

"Tyr came by here earlier," Alti's voice cracked as she spoke. "He had a very interesting tale to tell, about the true events in Nornheim years ago. I have nothing I wish to say to you, and I do not intend to see you again." She resumed walking.

"Alti, wait! I...I only did it for your sake, you wanted a daughter so badly, I couldn't tell you that..."

"That our child had died? You thought I could not deal with that, so instead you fooled everyone into living a lie, a lie which you would _never_ have revealed had Karnilla not done it for you!" Alti was near shouting by this point, and the noise was drawing attention from passers-by.

Austmadr hung his head, ashamed.

Alti seemed to recover some of her composure, though she still appeared furious. "I am not willing to remain in the house of a man who is incapable of honesty. I have made arrangements with Lady Freyja, and will be staying with her indefinitely. I hope you are satisfied with what you have done, Austmadr."

She walked away, her head held high, leaving Austmadr alone, staring miserably after her. Alone, in front of an empty house.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**_AN: Thanks to Rebecca for contributing part of this chapter. You're the best!_**

It had been several days since Alti had left Austmadr. Word of this had reached Sif, but she decided she was not really interested- she had to sort out her own feelings before attempting to reconcile with her family. She swallowed hard as she thought about what she had to face that day- her warrior training would resume, and she would have to face Tyr. Her father. That still sounded strange, and she had no idea how to act around him now. Bracing herself, she gathered everything she would need for the lesson and went to join Thor on the training field.

He was pacing back and forth, looking anxious. Tyr had yet to arrive, and there was no-one else in sight.

"What's wrong?" Sif's voice was wary- the _last_ thing she wanted was more bad news.

Thor wouldn't meet her eyes. "Father has decided his punishment for Austmadr. You're not going to like this..."

Dread coiled in Sif's stomach.

"He has been banished from Asgard for fifteen years. One year in penance for each year that he lied to his family."

Sif exhaled shakily. "Which realm did Odin choose?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer...

Thor grimaced. "Father allowed Lord Tyr to choose the realm of exile. Austmadr will dwell in Nidavellir."

"With the _dwarves?_" Sif wrinkled her nose. The creatures were thought of as disgusting, and no Asgardian in their right mind would go anywhere near them.

Thor shrugged, frowning. "Could've been worse. At least he will survive, and return, eventually."

"True." Sif conceded. Their conversation ended as Tyr approached, ready to begin their lesson.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That was awkward." Thor commented some hours later. It was midday, and they were having a short break for lunch. Tyr had barely looked at Sif throughout the whole lesson. If he had needed to speak to her, he looked as though he was addressing the floor! Sif looked back over her shoulder- Tyr was still on the field, practicing some moves with a sword. She made a split-second decision.

"I will meet you indoors shortly, Thor. Save some food for me?" She managed to smile weakly.

Thor looked at her anxiously for a long moment before nodding. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but merely placed a hand on her shoulder for support before heading towards the palace. Sif strode towards Tyr, her face determined.

"Why are you suddenly ignoring me?"

Tyr jumped at the sound of her voice. He sighed heavily, and hesitated before answering. "I'm not sure how to act around you any more." His voice was soft, apologetic. "I mean, you're my daughter, but you've been raised by another family, and I really don't know how I am supposed to act."

"I have no idea how to behave either." Sif admitted. "But I don't think both of us pretending that the other doesn't exist will help us work that out, do you?"

Her indignant response startled a laugh out of Tyr. "No, I suppose not." His expression grew worried. "I imagine Thor has told you of Austmadr's punishment?"

Sif nodded slowly.

"I hope you do not think it too harsh... and I do not want you to blame me for..."

"I do not. You have a right to your anger, and I suppose the Allfather's decree could have been worse. He will return, someday." Sif bit her lip nervously. "I mean no offence when I say this, but perhaps it is best if my true parentage does not become something that people gossip about? I am having enough difficulty making people take me seriously as a warrior, and..."

"And if people knew you were my daughter, they might believe that you have not truly earned your place." Tyr nodded his understanding. "Maybe...we should continue as we did before this mess began, and attempt to make the best of it? I promise I will stop disregarding you. And, perhaps, in time, you will come to view me as your father?"

Sif nodded wordlessly, grateful that he was being so accommodating. Her eyes were glistening, but she felt hopeful for the first time since the fateful visit to Nornheim.

They smiled at one another as Thor made his way back towards them, carrying a small basket of food.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif and Thor made their way back to the palce in the light of the setting sun, Thor muttering complaints as he massaged his bruised shoulder- they had been practicing with staffs, and Thor had not dodged one of Sif's strikes quickly enough.

She shook her head when she saw what he was doing. "If you cannot handle a blow that was not meant to injure you, how will you manage in a real battle, against foes that want you dead?"

"I injured my shoulder yesterday when I was sparring with Loki! You were just lucky, striking me in an area that was already tender."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Thor. Where is Loki today, anyway?"

Thor snorted. "Where is he always? In the library."

"Surprise, surprise. Is Sigyn with him today?"

"No idea, and I am looking forward to supper too much to go and find out. I imagine Loki will appear when he knows there's food available."

"Ha! You are the one who is obsessed with food, not Loki!"

"I think you have confused me with Volstagg!"

Laughing, they walked past the palace guards and made their way to the dining room. As it turned out, they were the first ones there, but Sif noticed something odd.

"Thor, are your parents expecting guests for supper?" The table was clearly set for eight. Usually, only six places were set out, four place settings for the royal family, one for Sif, (a fairly recent addition) and one for Sigyn, (in case Loki invited her.)

Thor blinked at the two extra places. "They didn't say anything about it at breakfast... must've been decided while we were in class."

"What was decided while you were in class?" Loki had crept up behind Thor unseen, startling his brother. Sigyn stood just behind him, trying not to laugh.

Thor swatted at Loki as if he were an irritating fly. "The fact that we apparently have two extra guests for dinner."

"Oh, Mother mentioned that earlier." Sigyn said cheerily. "She and Lady Alti will be dining with us. I suppose Queen Frigga wanted to give Mother a break from looking after Nanna."

Sif had gone pale, and Thor clasped her hand reassuringly. Sigyn and Loki were eying her curiously, but she doubted she could speak.

"Why is Lady Alti accompanying her, Sigyn?" Thor's voice was tense.

Sif had never felt so grateful to Thor as she did at that moment, for asking the question she could not.

Sigyn shrugged delicately. "Alti is staying with her, after all, since she and Austmadr parted ways," she glanced at Sif, hoping for more information, but the dark-haired girl remained silent. "I suppose Mother did not want her to feel left out." Her brow furrowed with concern. "Are you all right, Sif?"

Sif shook her head. "I don't...I can't...I am not feeling very hungry. Thor, will you tell your parents I'm sorry for not joining them for supper today?"

Thor nodded, his expression sympathetic, as Sif all but fled from the room.

Loki looked at Thor incredulously. "What was all _that_ about?"

"Nothing..." Thor's voice was vague, his thoughts plainly on something else. Loki scowled- there was a secret of some sort being kept here, and he was determined to find out what it was. No-one could keep things hidden from him indefinitely...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif walked as quickly as she could towards the stairs, desperate to make it to her chambers before...

"Sif?" Alti's voice was timid.

Sif clenched her fists before turning to face her moth- her _aunt_, she corrected her thoughts fiercely.

Alti's face looked weary, as if she had aged decades in a matter of days. She plainly had not slept well for some time, if the dark shadows under her eyes were any indication.

Sif began to feel a swell of pity for her, which she did her level best to ignore. Whether Alti had been deceived by Austmadr or not, she had still cast Sif out of the family, and she had yet to forgive her for that.

"What do you want?" Sif's voice came out more harshly than she had intended, but she stood her ground.

Alti spread her hands in a gesture of defeat. "I was just hoping for a chance to speak with you... I imagine discovering the truth of your birth was difficult for you. I thought you might like to talk."

"Talk about what? the fact that I am illegitimate, the unwanted child of a witch? Or the fact that you had to raise me, something that you no doubt regret now, as you would never have done such a thing had you known who I was!" All the anger that had built up in Sif over the last few days poured forth in her words.

"You never did anything but belittle me for having ambitions that were not considered normal, and when I was finally happy with my achievements, you disowned me, _remember_? I am 'a disgrace to the family', simply because I wish to become a warrior!" Sif paused for a moment, breathing heavily. Alti stood there, speechless.

"I suppose you're happy now, aren't you?" Sif spat at her. "I am not your daughter and so I won't bring any more shame upon you."  
She didn't look up, and so didn't see the tears in Alti's eyes.  
"Sif-" the older woman started, but Sif's heart ached too much and she couldn't bear to hear whatever Alti was going to say, and so turned and quickly walked away, heading for her chambers as she had originally planned. She did not look back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Supper had been a somewhat subdued affair, Thor mused as he carried a plate of food to Sif's room. Frigga had told him to make sure she ate, as she was concerned about her. Alti had worn a vacant expression throughout the whole meal, and it was obvious that something had happened between her and Sif. Everyone had noticed, though Sigyn and Frigga had tried to make up for the tense atmosphere by making conversation. Loki had not been really paying attention- too busy turning the potato soup into water- until Lady Freyja had commented on Theoric's interest in Sigyn, and what a fine husband he would make. Sigyn had blushed deeply at her mother's hint, and from that point on Loki had merely sat there sulking. All in all, Thor was glad that the meal was finished.

Sif did not open the door to him, and in the end, at her request, he left the plate outside her door. He hated to leave her crying, but he had to respect her privacy. He'd talk to her tomorrow. He was heading back to his own room when he heard his mother's voice, and he frowned. He had assumed Frigga would still be in the dining room, so why was she in a (mostly) unused corridor? And who was she talking to? He paused where he was- the voices were coming from just around the corner, so he could listen in if he was quiet enough...

"...why you need to speak with me. Our agreement stands. Thor will be told the truth when he is old enough to understand." Frigga's voice sounded nervous, and Thor frowned. What was she talking about? What 'truth' was he currently unaware of? He lost his train of thought completely when he recognised Jord as the other speaker. He still didn't understand why her voice affected him like this, but he struggled to pay attention to her words.

"I merely wish to be told more of him. What sort of person has he turned out to be? I would think you would understand how much I care for him, Queen Frigga, now you finally have a son of your own."

Thor's hands began to tremble. He didn't want to hear any more of this, yet somehow he could not move...

"Yes, I know now how hard this must be for you, but Odin would be displeased if he knew I was even speaking to you. Please..." Frigga's voice trailed off.

"I do not fear Odin." Jord's voice was firmer suddenly. "He will not keep me from gaining news of my own son. It matters little that he gave him to you to raise. Someday, Thor _will_ learn the truth, and I hope for your sake that he is willing to forgive you then, as I see you truly care for him." Jord's footsteps could be heard, retreating in the opposite direction.

Thor walked backwards without noticing as the meaning of the conversation he had just heard sank in.

_'What...how...why?'_ His thoughts were a tangled mess now, and he barely noticed when he backed into a suit of armour.

Until it crashed down on the floor next to him, loud enough to be heard in Valhalla.

Frigga came into view quickly, no doubt coming to investigate the noise. She went white as a sheet when she saw him, realising what he must have overheard. She stretched out her arms, hoping to comfort him, to explain...

He backed away, shaking his head, a single tear trailing down his face. He wouldn't let her touch him. Frigga tried to say something, and Thor snapped, running as far and as fast as he could. He didn't care where...out of the palace, out of Asgard...away from all the lies.

_"Thor!"_ Frigga's voice echoed after him, pained and desperate. He didn't even hear, continuing to run as if his life depended on it.

Dark clouds gathered over Asgard and thunder rumbled ominously. Thor reached a meadow some miles from the city, and let the tears fall. The skies opened, and rain poured down unceasingly.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sif had eventually taken the tray of food into her room and ate in silence, trying to stop herself thinking of Alti's words. A sudden frantic pounding on her door made her jump. She got up to open it curiously.

Loki stood there, his pale face looking whiter than usual.

"What's wrong?" Sif asked quickly- _something_ had to be wrong if Loki had sought her out, they were not close friends, and she could not imagine why he would want to see her.

"I think Thor's run away." Loki's voice was worried.

"What?!"

"I saw Mother talking quietly to Father a few minutes ago, she looked like she'd been crying, Father looked furious, and Mother said something about Thor running off! Father is sending some of the Einherjar out to find him and bring him back. I want to go and look for him as well, but I thought it might be easier if two of us went."

Sif nodded without another word, pulling on her boots and quickly donning a cloak. Her mind was racing over possibilities of why Thor might have done something so drastic, but she really had no idea.

"This storm won't make it easy to find him, Loki." She warned. It had been raining continuously for several hours, and any traces of Thor's flight would have been washed away. Thunder rumbled again in the distance, lending proof to her words.

"I know, but I think if he ran off to get away from Mother and Father, for whatever reason, he isn't going to let anyone sent by them find him. He might at least talk to one of us."

"You mean you're just dying to find out what's going on before anyone else does."

Loki scowled. "Sif, as much as I do enjoy learning secrets, I wouldn't do that to Thor! I love my brother, and if he has actually been driven to run away, something is obviously very wrong. Now, you can believe that or not, but I _am_ going to find my brother, with or without you."

He strode away from her, heading for the palace doors, and Sif followed after a moment of shocked silence- Loki _never_ stood up for himself like that normally!

They made their way outside, thankfully not encountering any guards or servants. Walking through the rain-soaked streets, Sif wondered aloud what was causing the unusually powerful storm.

Loki frowned thoughtfully. "Thor has made the sky darken briefly in the past, but that was during fits of anger. I've never seen him unleash anything like this, if it is his doing of course."

"So, assuming it is his doing, he isn't in a bad mood because of a scolding, then." Sif concluded. She and Loki exchanged glances, both feeling increasingly worried.

"Where are we actually going?"

"I thought we should ask Heimdall where Thor is. It will save us having to scour the entire city, and your brother is supposed to be all-seeing."

Sif froze briefly, having forgotten that Loki was unaware of her recent discoveries about her family. She considered for a moment- she did not really want to see Heimdall, but finding Thor was important, and Loki was right. Asking him where Thor was would save a lot of time. Anyway, Loki could do the talking.

As it turned out, Loki did not need to ask for information. Heimdall was waiting outside the Observatory, and answered the question before Loki got round to asking it.

"Prince Thor is currently in the meadow that is surrounded by the forest of Lillitha."

Loki blinked. "He went out there in this weather? I don't suppose you are going to explain what's wrong with him?"

Heimdall shook his head. "It is not my place to reveal private matters. If Thor wishes to tell you what troubles him, he will do so himself."

Loki nodded, and walked away without another word. Sif muttered a quick 'thank you' to Heimdall, though she did not actually look at him. He watched them both go, hoping that in some way, all these emerging problems would be resolved.

The way to Lillitha led them past Lady Freyja's home, though Loki barely seemed to notice. Night was falling, and he wanted to find Thor and be safely back home before true darkness fell. He and Sif were walking fairly quickly, and thus didn't notice the slim cloaked and hooded figure that followed them from that point on. The storm still raged around them, and by now all three of them were soaked to the bone and miserable. Curiously, the storm seemed to be calmer in the meadow itself. Loki and Sif paused when they spotted Thor, sitting in the drenched grass, his face pressed to his knees. Their abrupt stop made the silent follower walk straight into Sif, who gasped and whirled round.

"Sigyn?!"

Loki jumped, startled. "What are you doing here?"

Sigyn flushed slightly, embarassed. "I saw you two walking past my home, and just wondered where you might be going, alone together. So I followed. Sorry!"

Sif rolled her eyes. Leaving Loki to deal with Sigyn, she walked tentatively towards Thor, who had given no sign that he was aware of their presence.

"Thor...?" She kept her voice low.

He raised his head, and she stifled a gasp. His eyes were red, and it looked as if he had wept for hours. He let out a humourless laugh as he looked at her.

"I know how you felt when you found out about your family's lies now." His voice was almost hysterical. "Adults just can't be trusted, no matter what they tell you. I was always so _proud_, being the firstborn son of Odin and Frigga, half Aesir, half Vanir. And. It. Was. A. LIE!" The last part was shouted, and Sif actually winced at Thor's expression. Loki and Sigyn both started when he raised his voice, and thunder rumbled once again.

"Thor, what in blazes are you _talking_ about? You aren't making any sense!"

Thor's eyes were wild with pain and grief. "I overheard a conversation between Moth- _Frigga_ and Jord earlier this evening. Turns out Jord is actually my mother, but Father gave me to Frigga to raise for some reason." He shook his head. "I knew I recognised Jord's voice from somewhere, but..."

Sif and Sigyn stood in utter shock, finding it hard to believe that the Allfather would do such a thing. Loki took a step towards Thor, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are still my brother, no matter what your true heritage. I'm assuming you came straight out here after you overheard this?"

Thor nodded glumly.

Loki sat down beside Thor. "Mother's been crying, you know. She's probably really worried about you."

"So? She's lied to me all my life!"

"She raised you as her own when she did not have to," Loki corrected. "And she has always loved you as much as she loves me and Balder. Don't you think it would be fairer if you at least listened to her side of the story?"

Thor shrugged noncommitally, not willing to admit that Loki had a point. The rainfall slowed, and the sky began to lighten. "It's just hard to accept that I am not wholly Asgardian, I am a descendant of the Elder Gods. We all know what became of most of them."

Loki winced, not having thought of it in that light. The story of the Elder Gods, their degeneration into demons, and their eventual destruction, was one of the darkest stories that any of them had ever heard. The few surviving Elders were almost never spoken of, they were so feared.

Sigyn sat down beside them on the grass. "Being kin to Jord is not that terrible, you know. She is one of the only Elders that still remains in her true form. She did not fall as the others did." Her eyes widened. "This means that you and I are related, Thor!" She laughed in surprise.

Thor blinked. "What?"

"Mother and Uncle Frey are children of Jord's as well, although she used the guise of Nertha when they were born. You're my uncle!"

That startled a laugh out of Thor, but his cheerful expression quickly faded.

"I am still a half-breed, not Asgardian..."

Sigyn took a deep breath. "If I tell you three something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

After three mutual nods, she continued. "I am not pure Asgardian either. Neither are any of my sisters. I suppose you have all seen my mother's fabled necklace, Brisingamen?"

"It's only the most famed piece of jewellery in the Nine Realms." Loki muttered. "But what does that have to do with you and your sisters?"

Sigyn kept her eyes firmly on the ground as she continued speaking. "It was forged by dwarves, as you know, but Mother was desperate to claim it when she saw it. They would not sell it to her for gold or silver, but the dwarves who had crafted it said the necklace would be hers if...she spent three nights with each of them. My sisters and I were the eventual result." She couldn't bring herself to look at her friends, who stood there in silence.

Sif spoke first. "It doesn't matter, Sigyn. You're still the same person we all made friends with. That goes for you as well, Thor," glancing at him quickly, "your relatives do not define who you are." As she said that, she realised it applied to her as well. "In fact, you two aren't the only ones who have had family hide things from you..." She told Loki and Sigyn everything that had occured in Nornheim a few days ago.

More dumbfounded silence followed.

"So it appears I am the only one who has been told the truth of where I come from." Loki said at last. Nothing more was said for a while. The storm ceased completely at last, and the stars in the night sky became clearly visible before any of them thought of moving.

They were walking slowly back into the city some time later, having discussed their personal family dramas in great depth with each other, and they were all looking forward to some rest. As the palace came into view, Loki spotted a lone Crimson Hawk heading in their direction.

"Perfect." He muttered under his breath, wishing there was a way to avoid speaking to Theoric. There was not, however, so Loki settled for glaring at him as he approached.

"My Princes, the king and queen have been looking for you for hours. I-"

Theoric was cut off by the sound of Frigga running across the still-wet courtyard towards them, her eyes on Thor.

She hesitated before approaching him, as much as she longed to hold him close and never let him out of her sight again, she knew he might not want her near.

"Thor, I..."

He shook his head, forestalling her. "Mother, I am tired." His eyes were pleading. "Can this discussion wait until morning? I do not wish to talk about this right now."

Tears swam in Frigga's eyes, but she nodded. Thor managed a half smile before bidding his friends goodnight and walking into the palace, his shoulders slumped. Sif nodded politely to Frigga before following him inside.

Theoric turned to Sigyn. "Surely you have been missed by now, my lady? If you wish, I will escort you home."

Sigyn almost jumped out of her skin- she had nearly forgotten that she had snuck out, in light of everything that had happened! Gathering herself, she smiled at Theoric.

"That's very kind of you, but I had intended to ask Prince Loki if he would care to escort me to my home."

Loki grinned smugly at that, and was about to agree, when Frigga interrupted.

"I am afraid that isn't possible, Lady Sigyn. Loki is no doubt eager to explain why he disappeared after supper without informing anyone where he was going. Theoric will see you home safely, I'm sure."

Theoric nodded, and took Sigyn's arm as her face fell slightly. She called a 'goodnight' to Loki as they left.

Loki was scowling. "I only went to find Thor." He muttered sullenly.

Frigga's expression was stern. "Nonetheless, you should have informed _someone_ that you were leaving the palace. I have been beside myself with worry for hours!"

"Worry for _Thor_."

"Worry for _both of you,_ Loki. And your father and I will be speaking to Thor about this in the morning as well. He did have a good reason to be upset, but running from problems never solves anything." Frigga hugged Loki impulsively. "Now go inside and dry off, then go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mother."

Frigga stood in the courtyard for a while after Loki went inside, lost in thought. Odin came out and found her, putting his arms around her gently.

"Balder is fussing for attention. I think he may be hungry. Why do you linger out here when all our sons are safe inside?"

Frigga sighed. "I was just trying to decide what to say to Thor tomorrow. He knows the truth now. How will we make him understand why he was raised by me, and not Jord? Perhaps she herself should be present?"

Odin shook his head decisively. "No. I will explain the circumstances to Thor. There is no need for her to be involved."

"And if Thor wants to meet her?"

"That can be arranged later, if necessary."

"I am not sure about this, Odin. Jord is his true mother, surely she has a right to be there when Thor is asking questions?"

"Thor is _our_ son, Frigga. There is nothing she would tell him that we cannot. Now come, it is warmer inside."

Odin led his queen back indoors, and the subject was dropped. Doubts swirled in Frigga's mind however. Was Odin really doing the right thing in excluding Jord from this situation?

_To be continued..._

**_AN: The Elder Gods referenced in this chapter do exist in Marvel Comics, further information can be found on Wikipedia._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Myth Queen, for all her help.**_

Thor was waiting in Odin's study. Breakfast that morning had been a very quiet affair, and hardly anyone had spoken throughout the whole meal, with the exception of Odin telling him to come to his study directly afterwards. He was hoping he would get some answers about his birth and infancy, otherwise he would not have come here. Frigga had sent Loki off to occupy himself all day, and Thor assumed she would be here for this conversation as well. Sigyn apparently was minding baby Nanna for a while, and she had agreed to watch Balder for a few hours as well. Sif had no doubt gone to her lessons by now. No-one had said anything about Jord yet...

He looked up when the study door opened quietly, and Odin and Frigga walked into the room. For a few minutes, they simply stared at each other in silence. Odin sighed.

"Thor," he started, "I know that you must be very confused to have learned the truth in this way-"

"I'm not confused. I'm angry," Thor replied hotly, looking up to glare at his father. "Why didn't you tell me that I'm... I'm... an _illegitimate_ child?"

"Thor-"

"Everybody looks down on Lady Freyja for having daughters that don't know who their fathers are. But I suppose it's _fine_ to do something similar to your children if you're a king!" Thor's voice had risen to a shout and he realised, very suddenly, that he wasn't angry at Frigga for lying to him all these years. Or at least, he was more angry with Odin. He looked up to his father, and had wanted to be just like him in every way. But did he want to be the kind of man who lied to his own children?

"Why did you do it? Take me from Jord, and lie to me, to everyone, about my parentage?"

"You are my firstborn son, and my chosen heir. It was for the best that you were raised in Asgard. None of my subjects needed to know that you were not Frigga's by birth. And you were never told because I did not wish to cause you pain."

Thor's eyes stung. "Really? Well, I hate to break it to you, but you've done that anyway!" His voice was sharp, and Odin looked at the floor, unable to meet Thor's eyes. He had thought he had done the right thing, but now...he was not so sure.

Frigga looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Thor began to feel guilty as he looked up at her.

"Mother," he swallowed, unsure if he should still call her that, but it was what felt easiest. "I did not wish to cause you any pain. I just don't understand..."

Frigga reached out tentatively, sighing gratefully when Thor let her embrace him without protest, though he was still tense.

"I believed it was best for you to have a childhood without confusion about your family, I hope you understand that. I still consider you my son, no matter what you decide to do now." She ran a hand gently over Thor's wheat-gold hair. He nodded silently before stepping away from her and wiping his eyes.

"I think I want to speak with Jord."

Frigga nodded, having anticipated this. "I can arrange for a message to be sent to Lady Freyja's. Jord was visiting her, and-"

"There is no point." Odin's stern voice cut Frigga off.

"Odin, please..."

"Father!"

"There is nothing Jord could tell you that I have not already revealed, Thor. I will not have you stirring up old memories for no reason. Besides, Jord is not in Asgard any longer, she returned to Midgard yesterday evening." Odin looked at Thor's expression. "And no, you are NOT going there to seek her out. Your place is here. Is that understood?"

Frigga quickly put her hand on Thor's shoulder, to stop him arguing the point- she knew that trying to change Odin's mind would be a waste of time.

Thor folded his arms, scowling. "Fine." His voice was sullen.

Odin nodded, seemingly thinking the subject closed. He placed his hand atop Frigga's, on Thor's shoulder.

"I am only doing this for your sake, Thor. You need to accept the life you have, not chase after one you were not destined to live."

Thor did not respond to his father's words, so Odin sighed, and squeezing Frigga's hand gently, left the room.

Thor looked up at Frigga, eyes blazing, about to say something harsh. She spoke first.

"You must not be angry with your father, Thor. I know he is being unfair, but he truly believes that what he does is right." She took a deep breath, her eyes on the ground.

"I have been thinking of returning to Vanaheim for a visit, so my family can meet Balder. Perhaps you would like to accompany me, spend a few days away from Asgard, to take your mind off things? I am sure your father will not mind, after all this."

Thor shrugged. "If you like. Will Loki be accompanying us?"

Frigga hesitated before answering. "Yes...I suppose Odin might think it unfair if Loki was left behind..."

Thor looked up at her, noticing something strange in her voice. "Shall I go and tell him then? And when will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, and yes, you may go and tell him. I will explain to Odin that you both are accompanying me."

Thor headed off to find Loki, and Frigga sighed, hoping she was doing the right thing...

_~ The next morning ~_

Odin escorted the five of them to the Bifrost personally, letting Frigga ride in front of him on his horse so she could carry little Balder. When Thor had told Loki of the visit to Vanaheim, his younger brother insisted on inviting Sigyn, as she had kin in Vanaheim as well, and after a brief conversation with Freyja, Sigyn gained permission to come along. Thor had then pointed out to Frigga that if Loki could invite a friend, so could he. Thus Sif would be joining them as well. Frigga had not seemed very enthusisastic about the idea. Thor supposed this was because it was meant to be a family meeting, and she had only wanted to bring her sons. He, however, had no intention of spending several days solely in the company of aunts and cousins he knew nothing about.

They reached the Observatory, and quickly said their goodbyes to Odin. Thor was glad to get away from his father for a while, if he was honest- he needed time to think. Odin rode back to Asgard as Heimdall activated the Bifrost. He spoke as the bridge opened.

"I hope this visit with family proves beneficial to you, Prince Thor."

Thor blinked, unsure what Heimdall meant.

"I am sure we will all learn a great deal from this journey, Heimdall." Frigga said smoothly. "We will be gone a few days. No doubt you will hear us when we ask to return?"

Heimdall bowed his head. "As you wish, my Queen."

The Bifrost's light engulfed all the travellers, and they were rapidly pulled into the portal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They landed sprawled on a grassy surface, and all gradually got to their feet, Frigga making doubly sure that Balder was alright. He had remained asleep throughout the whole journey!

Sigyn looked around, eager to see Vanaheim again, as she loved coming here. Her smile quickly turned into a confused frown.

"Queen Frigga...are you sure the Bifrost is working correctly? This does not appear to be Vanaheim."

Thor, Sif and Loki looked around in confusion, while Frigga took a deep breath.

"This is not Vanaheim, Sigyn, but there is nothing wrong with the Bifrost. I had to tell Odin that Vanaheim was our destination, but I intended Heimdall to send us here, for Thor's benefit."

Thor felt confused, and faintly hopeful. "Where..."

She smiled sadly at him. "This is Midgard."

Thor gasped with shock- _Mother_ _had dared to defy Father? _

He and the others looked around with insatiable curiousity- none of them had been here before! Thor had more in mind than sightseeing, though. He wanted- _needed-_ to find a way to meet Jord.

It didn't take the others long to work out why Frigga had brought Thor here, and the girls smiled encouragingly.

Loki frowned. "Father will be displeased when he finds out..."

Frigga adjusted the weight of baby Balder, who was still asleep in her arms. "I will deal with that when we return. None of you will be punished for this. It is Thor's right to know this place, whatever Odin may have said. Now, I think you should all explore for a while, while I try and contact Jord."

Thor hugged her impulsively, whispering a fervent 'thank you' in her ear, before joining the others as they walked towards a nearby village.

"Stay where I can still call to you if necessary!" Frigga's voice was louder than usual, so she was sure they heard, though only Sigyn glanced back to nod. The others were already gawking at the mortal village. Sigyn quickly ran to catch up with them.

Frigga shook her head fondly at their enthusiasm, before settling down to meditate. She hoped, after all this, that her magics would be enough to draw Jord's attention.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The four young Asgardians looked around curiously at the human village. None of them had ever seen such primitive dwellings! The structures were all made of wood, and the roofs were thatched with straw. Some of the houses were nearly round in shape, while others were square. Many of them had fire pits dug outside, being tended by women. A group of men were in the woods nearby, seemingly returning from a hunt, as they carried weapons (bows, arrows, spears, clubs and swords, none of them very finely made) and several animal carcasses. No-one had noticed the godlings yet.

"Mortals actually live like this?" Sigyn's high, clear voice sounded appalled. "How do they survive in these conditions?"

"Mortals in other parts of this world are more advanced. However, these people," Loki gestured at the mortals in the village, " who refer to themselves as Norsemen, are fierce warriors, at least by mortal standards. They have even mastered the art of sailing, which few other mortals have."

Thor blinked at him. "How do you know all this?"

Loki shook his head. "Just because you have never opened a book in your life, Thor, doesn't mean no-one else has!"

"Well, excuse me if I have better things to do than pore over musty books all day every day!" Thor laughed.

"Boys?" Sif interrupted quickly. "We may have a problem..." She was looking warily at the mortal men, who were rapidly approaching them, weapons in hands. Sif moved so Sigyn was safely behind her. Thor and Loki quickly stood either side of Sif, so they formed a line.

The men, all of whom were wearing tunics and trousers made of rough, undyed hide stared at them for a long moment, before one, with tangled greying blond hair and an uncombed beard- presumably the leader among them- stepped forward, and addressed Thor. His accent was strange, but his words were understandable.

"Who are you? We do not welcome strangers here. And we seldom receive travellers in winter."

Loki spoke before any of the others had a chance to. "My brother and I merely brought our friends to explore your fine village. None of us have ever seen a place like this. Would you be willing to show us around?"

"Tonsberg is the same as any other village, boy. Your own homes cannot be much different."

A younger russet-haired man stepped forward, addressing the elder.

"Father, perhaps we should let them explore?" His dark eyes looked over Sif and Sigyn suggestively, leering. "We might get some enjoyment out of it later."

Sigyn gasped, going pale. Sif glared at the man who dared to make such a suggestion. He took no notice of their reactions, stepping forward with a swagger.

Thor's expression darkened, and he stepped into the young man's path. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and the sky darkened. Thunder rumbled, and a swift flash of lightning shot across the sky.

The young mortal man stumbled backwards, a look of sheer terror on his face. The other villagers looked as though they wanted to run. As soon as Thor was confident that his message had been received, he relaxed and the skies cleared. The village elder stepped forward, his face ashen.

"Your forgiveness, my Lord. We did not know that gods walked among us this day. I beg you to pardon my son's insult to you." He bowed his head in supplication. "We will have a feast in your honour. If I might ask your names, so that we know who we praise?"

Thor beamed, his chest puffing out with pride. "I am Thor, eldest son of Odin Allfather. This is my brother, Loki, a celebrated master of magic." Loki bowed his head silently, smirking. The mortals thought them gods?

Thor continued, gesturing at Sif and Sigyn in turn. "The Lady Sif, one of the most celebrated warriors of our people, and Lady Sigyn, the fairest daughter of the Lady Freyja."

"We are honoured that you graced us with your presence, my Lord. I am Alrek, the leader of Tonsberg. Feel free to explore where you will until the feast is prepared." Alrek bowed once again before walking away, barking orders at his people, arranging for a great feast of celebration to commence at sundown.

The four young gods exchanged looks, all trying not to laugh.

"They truly believe us to be Gods? How strange." Sigyn's voice was amazed.

"Well, they are a fairly primitive people. Thor's display would have seemed godlike to them, I suppose."

Sif nodded in agreement with Loki, frowning at Thor. "Since when can you make storms like that happen deliberately, anyway? I thought that only happened when you were really angry or upset. When did you learn to control it?"

Thor shrugged. "It seems easier here on Midgard, I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps it is something to do with your relation to Jord?" Sigyn suggested. "Though I do not know if Mother and Uncle Frey gain different abilities on Midgard..."

Thor looked away, uncomfortable with the subject. "Perhaps. Now are we going to explore, or not?"

With that, they began making their way through the village, speaking with various mortals, and telling stories of Asgard and its people.

Loki approached a group of scholars, and began explaining the Nine Realms, and their places on Yggdrasil. He wasn't sure they understood everything, but it was amusing to listen to their speculation. Especially when he conjured up a small image of Yggdrasil itself- the mortals were awestruck, and demanded to know how he did it. Trying to explain magic was problematic, and he eventually came to the conclusion that mortals were incapable of performing such feats themselves.

Thor and Sif were sparring in front of a group of young warriors, explaining the techniques that they had learned from Tyr. Sigyn was wandering here and there, accompanied by a group of younger girls who hung on her every word. As sunset approached, and the feast was made ready, she slipped away, and returned accompanied by Frigga and little Balder. Thor quickly introduced Frigga to the mortals as the queen of Asgard, and the name 'All-mother' was murmured respectfully, even though Frigga had never borne any such title.

The feast itself was meager and quite honestly, tasteless, by the Asgardians' standards, but they ate what they could to be polite to their hosts. When the platters had been cleaned off, crude instruments were brought out, and dancing began as evening fell, the figures lit up by the light of the fires nearby. Sigyn was invited to dance by many of the mortal men, and Loki's face grew more sullen every time she accepted an invitation. He did not care for dancing, and so remained seated. Sif was much the same, though she had danced with Thor when he asked.

He was having great fun, as many of the adolescent girls were competing for his attention, blushing and giggling every time he looked at any of them. Sif laughed at his embarassment when an older woman approached, whispering in Thor's ear- his face went so red as he stammered out a response! Sigyn finished dancing with her latest partner, and, breathless with laughter, looked for Loki, just in time to see him walking away. She followed swiftly.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, you have remembered I'm here, then!" Loki sneered. "I thought all your admirers had driven all thought of me from your mind."

Sigyn blinked. "The mortals? I was only dancing because they insisted...why did you not join in? It was fun!"

"I do not wish to make a fool of myself, cavorting with humans."

"You could have danced with me! I was waiting for you to ask."

"You have not even looked at me all evening! How was I to know that you wished to spend time with me?"

Sigyn folded her arms. "If I did not wish to spend time with you, I would not have accompanied you to Midgard at all! I am beginning to wonder why I did, you are in such a foul mood."

Loki sneered at her. "I'm sorry, _my Lady._ Perhaps you would have preferred to have Theoric here? I would imagine he would be all too pleased to cater to your whims."

Sigyn was puzzled. "Why are you bringing Theoric into this?"

"Because it is so obvious that you prefer his company to mine!" Loki half shouted.

Sigyn looked at the ground, blinking back tears. "I assure you, that is not the case, my Prince, but as you seem to wish to be alone, I will oblige." She turned and walked swiftly back into the village, to attend to Frigga. Loki stood there glowering for a few minutes, before stalking off into the woods.

He walked for some time, always making sure he knew where he was, so he could find his way back to the village. He had no real destination in mind, but eventually he found his way to a dismal clearing. It looked as though every tree and plant in the place had burned in some sort of fire, for the place was barren. The charred remains of what might have been a one-storeyed house stood at the far end of the clearing, and something prompted Loki to explore. He clambered inside, and began sifting through the ashes. He found nothing salvageable, except a bound scroll, which inexplicably showed no signs of damage whatsoever.

Curious, Loki tucked into the front of his tunic, resolving to examine it later. What sort of parchment could be completely flame-retardant? A shadow fell over the clearing, blinding Loki for what felt like a minute, before it vanished. The skeletal structure groaned, and Loki crawled out quickly, fearing he would be buried if it collapsed. He glanced around- it was now fully dark, when had it become so late? He made his way back to the village quickly, hoping no-one had missed him.

Frigga had been on the verge of sending a search party after him when he returned.

"Loki, thank goodness! Where have you been?"

He shrugged off the question, uneasy. "I was just exploring the woods. You did not need to be concerned."

An aged mortal woman had been listening to them. "Exploring in the woods at night? I hope you were careful, my Lord. A terrible thing happened in a clearing a few miles away, years ago. The house there burned down with no cause, taking the lives of the family that had just built the place. Every living thing in the place burned, but the fire never spread beyond the clearing. Tragedy, even if the rumours of the daughter being a witch were true... No-one goes there now. People believe that clearing is cursed. Though such things as demons may be no threat to young Gods..."

Loki fought the urge to shiver. "I saw no clearing. I merely walked to a small stream and back." The lie came easily- he did not want his scroll confiscated because of foolish mortal superstition! There might be much to learn from a substance that couldn't be burned...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, after the group of Gods had been given rooms in the village's finest house, despite Frigga's protests, Thor found himself unable to sleep. Loki was snoring beside him, and Sif and Sigyn were no doubt sound asleep in the room next door. He, however, had been tossing and turning for hours. A soft footfall within the house made him sit bolt upright, listening intently. Someone was making their way towards his room... He stood up quietly, trying not to disturb Loki, meaning to go and investigate. If one of the mortals had snuck in here, he wanted to know why. He hoped it was not the woman who had made the innappropriate suggestions to him earlier... Shuddering, he slipped out of the door.

A green-robed woman stood in the silver moonlight, watching him silently. Thor realised he recognised her, as she looked somewhat like him- golden hair, bright blue eyes. She smiled warmly at him, speaking softly.

"Thor."

"Mother." Thor greeted Jord softly, marvelling once again at how familiar her voice sounded. She extended her slender hand, plainly wishing him to accompany her somewhere. He went without hesitation- this was why he had come to Midgard, after all, to meet his birth mother. Jord led him outside, into the forest, to a lush meadow that looked beautiful under the light of the stars and moon.

Frigga watched them leave from the window of her room. "I hope you find the answers you want, Thor." She smiled sadly, wiping a tiny silver tear from her cheek, hoping Thor would return in the morning, and not wish to remain with Jord on Midgard permanently.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jord walked a few paces into the moonlit meadow, then turned and looked at Thor. She looked at him with great tenderness in her eyes, and Thor suddenly felt anger towards her. He had wanted to meet this woman, but now that they were alone, a frenzy of questions rose up within him. Why had she given him up? And why had she re-appeared in his life fifteen years later, having never visited in the meantime? Dark clouds blanketed the clear night sky in response to his mood, and thunder rumbled. Jord looked upwards, unsurprised, before returning her intent gaze to Thor. She remained silent, waiting for her son to speak first.

"Why did you bring me here?" Thor's voice was angrier than he had intended- he wanted to sound impassive, but found he wasn't able to do so.

"Because I wanted to meet you."

"Why now? You have had _fifteen years_ to make contact with me, after you _gave me away_!" Thor was nearly shouting. "You never attempted to see me in all that time, and I had no idea that my father's wife was not my true mother, until a few days ago. I was _happy_, believing that I was being raised by both my parents! Why..." Thor's anger faded as quickly as it had arisen, and he suddenly felt drained of energy, and utterly miserable. He stared at the floor. "Why did you never once come to see me?" The question was barely audible.

A look of compassion formed on Jord's beautiful face.

"Perhaps you will find this easier to accept if I tell you the whole story." Her voice was gentle.

Thor wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know the whole story, but he met Jord's eyes and nodded anyway. Better to hear it all at once...

"Sixteen years ago, Odin came to Midgard. He had ruled for some time, with Frigga at his side, yet she had not been able to give him an heir, however much she longed for one. I believe Odin came here to spend some time away from duty, although the situation between him and his Queen was tense." Jord paused, looking at Thor to see how he was taking this. His eyes were shining with tears, but his face was stoic. She continued.

"I approached Odin, knowing of his concerns. I agreed to bear him a child that he and Frigga could raise in Asgard. I know she is a good woman, and that she loves you as her own. However, it was not my wish to lose all contact with you, and at first, I did not."

Thor looked up, now feeling confused. "Surely I would remeber if I had seen you..."

Jord shook her head, smiling sadly. "Memories from before the age of five are almost always forgotten, Thor."

"You were involved in my life while I was a child?"

"Yes. When Frigga had your infant brother to care for, Freyja often minded you. You were only a year old, and at that point, Freyja had no little ones to occupy her. I used to visit her, and thus spend time with you."

"So that's why your voice sounded familiar..." Thor frowned suddenly. "You said you did not lose all contact with me 'at first'. What happened?"

Jord's face darkened slightly. "Your father found out that I had been seeing you. He was not best pleased." She paused, trying to think of the kindest way to phrase this. "He said that Frigga was your mother, and I should not try and involve myself in your life, as it would only confuse you. At that point, I agreed, although it pained me. Frigga gave her word that you would be told the truth when you reached adulthood, and I departed. Since then, I have only been in Asgard twice, to greet Freyja's youngest daughters."

The bleak look on her face faded, to be replaced by puzzlement. "That is the one thing I do not understand. Why did Frigga bring you here now? She was unwilling to even speak of you to me a few days ago..."

Thor shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling embarassed. "I, er...I actually overheard part of that conversation, and after that, the truth came out."

Jord's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening with shock. "I never intended you to find out like that...you must have been so angry."

"I was...and I wanted an explanation. Father merely said that I should focus on the life I had, and not wish for a different one."

"And I assume he has no idea that you came here?"

Thor shook his head. "He believes Mother took us to Vanaheim."

They remained silent for a few moments, before Jord spoke again. "Thor, I am well aware that Frigga is as much your mother as I am, if not more so, and that Asgard is your home, but I hope you know that you are always welcome on Midgard. It is your heritage, as much so as your father's realm." A smile suddenly spread over her face. "Would you like to see where you were born?" She extended her hand, offering to lead him. He took it hesitantly, returning the smile, and as they walked, the black clouds slowly dispersed from the sky.

Jord led him to an enormous glittering cave, plainly wrought by Asgardian arts. Thor looked around, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of this beautiful place.

"All the places in which I bear children become sacred to me." Jord's voice echoed in the vastness of the cave. "If you ever require my aid, come to this cave and think of me. I will always answer you." Thor nodded, examining some of the runic engravings on the walls. They told the story of his birth, and had plainly been carved by his father. Being awake for half the night had tired him, and he leaned against one wall, fatigued. There was a carved stone shelf a short distance away, large enough to lie on, but he wasn't sure if he would seem rude if he went to sleep... He stifled a yawn, and Jord smiled tenderly, guiding him towards the makeshift bed. He lay down without protest as his eyes were heavy, and a blanket- where had that come from? he wondered sleepily- was placed over him. Jord's hand brushed some hair back from his forehead, and she began humming. the tune sounded familiar, and a hazy memory floated to the surface of his mind as sleep thretened to claim him. Freyja had hummed this to him once, lulling him to sleep, when he had been very young. No...not Freyja, Jord, he realised now.

"Goodnight, Mother..." He murmured drowsily.

Jord smiled, watching her son sleep for the remainder of that night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Frigga woke to Balder's wails. The sun was rising and the baby was hungry. she rose quickly, and nursed him. A worried frown appeared on her face as she remembered Thor disappearing with Jord the previous night. Had he returned? A quick look into his room as the other children began waking revealed that he had not. Frigga refused to acknowledge panic, and merely made her way downstairs carrying Balder, to see if there was any breakfast available. Loki, Sigyn and Sif joined her eventually, as she laid bowls of porridge on the table for them, Balder safely cradled against her hip.

"Where's Thor? He wasn't there when I woke." Loki's voice was more curious than concerned, but he and the girls loked at Frigga expectantly.

"I have not seen him this morning," well, that was technically true, "perhaps he awoke early and went exploring. No doubt he will return soon, demanding food." She managed a smile, ate quickly, then made her way outside.

She exhaled shakily with relief when Thor came running towards her, Jord several paces behind. He embraced her quickly, whispering a soft 'thank you' to her, before going inside to greet his brother and friends. Frigga's eyes were swimming with tears, but she managed to meet Jord's gaze as the goddess approached.

"I owe you thanks for bringing him to me." Jord smiled warmly.

"You would have done the same had our positions been reversed." Frigga braced herself. "What have you actually told him about what happened when he was a toddler?"

"I merely told him that Odin found out I was helping Freyja mind him, and that Odin persuaded me not to do so again. His faith in his father has been shaken enough. He does not need to know that Odin resorted to blackmail."

Frigga winced. "I know he was wrong to threaten Freyja's status at court if you did not agree to keep your distance from Thor...I could not dissuade him, I am sorry."

"It is in the past, and I never faulted you for Odin's choices. From what I have heard, my daughter has done spectacular damage to her reputation regardless."

Frigga was spared from responding to that, thankfully, as Balder began to fuss, wanting attention. Jord turned her sapphire-blue eyes to the baby, and smiled gently, reaching out and caressing his face. Her eyes suddenly grew unfocused. A look of sadness crossed her face for a split second, before she blinked, and recovered herself.

"What is it?" Frigga knew a vision when she saw one.

Jord met her eyes steadily. "This little one will be loved by many, and will give much love in return. Asgard will rise or fall with him in the future."

Frigga shifted the weight of Balder in her arms, not sure whether that was a promising foresight or not. Jord's face gave nothing away.

Thor's voice could be heard, presumably bringing the others outside, so the moment of tension was broken. Jord smiled once again.

"You have raised him well. I thank you again for bringing him here. I hope you do not face too much difficulty when you return home." She looked up at the sky. Frigga followed Jord's gaze and the blood drained from her face.

Jord made her over to Thor, placing an arm around his shoulders and leading him away from the others. She spoke softly, so no-one except Thor could hear her words. He nodded in agreement, then embraced her. She returned the hold for a long moment, before pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. She walked away swiftly, as if she was afraid to stay longer. Thor swiped a tear off his face as Jord left. Sif made her way over to him after a few minutes.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was soft, almost timid.

Thor nodded bravely. "I will be."

Loki (who had been following Frigga's gaze) shook his head. "I doubt that." He pointed upwards.

Hugin and Munin, Odin's ravens, his eyes and ears in the Nine Realms, were disappearing into the distance. Everyone watched with mounting dread until the birds were completely out of side. There would be trouble now. Odin would shortly know that he had been deceived.

Frigga made her way over to the children.

"Remember what I said, all of you. This was my decision, and none of you will be punished for it. Odin's wrath will fall on me alone."

"But Mother-"

"It is alright, Thor. I knew he would find out sooner or later, and bringing you here was the right thing to do, even if Odin disagrees. Now come along. We may as well return now, I wish to settle this as soon as I may."

She led her sons and their friends to the bifrost site, and immediately called to Heimdall. Frigga tried to stay calm as the bridge carried them back to Asgard. How angry would Odin be?

They materialzed inside the Observatory as usual. Heimdall stood there, his face impassive. Odin stood beside him, his face decidedly less so.

"Lady Sigyn, I think it would be best if you went home. Perhaps Sif could spend some time with you?" Odin's tone of voice made it clear that this was not a suggestion. Both girls bowed to the Allfather, and hurriedly made themselves scarce.

"Thor, I want you to return to the palace, and remain there until I send for you later. Go."

Again, this was plainly an order from the king, so Thor went, glancing back at Frigga once, concern written on his face. She smiled reassuringly at him, despite her nervousness. Loki had been half-concealed in the shadows at the back of the group, so Odin barely noticed his presence. He whirled on Frigga.

"What were you _thinking_?!" Odin's voice was thunderous.

"I did what I judged to be right." Frigga kept her head held high.

Loki tried to step between Odin and Frigga, afraid of what his father might do.

Odin practically snarled at him. "Loki, _leave!_ This matter does not concern you. Get out of here!"

Loki gulped and fled, terrified of the expression on his father's face, ignoring the raised voices and the wailing of baby Balder, both of which grew less audible as he got nearer to the palace.

"It's all Thor's fault." He muttered. "Mother wouldn't be in trouble if he hadn't wanted to go to Midgard." He kicked at a clod of dirt in annoyance. Hearing female voices, he quickly cast the spell to make himself invisible- eavesdropping was always fun.

Sigyn and Sif walked into view, deep in conversation and smiling. Sigyn was blushing.

"...shouldn't complain about having _two_ eligible men interested in you, Sigyn!" Sif teased.

"Oh, hush." Sigyn swatted at her. "Loki isn't really interested in me, the way he's always storming off, like he did on Midgard...and Theoric's too busy most of the time, with his guard duties. He is pleasant company, though, and he'll make someone a fine husband someday. Mother was right about that, at least."

Loki fumed silently.

Sigyn paused. "Sif...do you think Queen Frigga's alright? Odin looked very angry when we left..."

"I'm not sure." Sif's voice was uneasy. "But he wouldn't actually hurt her... and an argument never did permanent damage. I just hope Thor doesn't get into trouble as well. You know Frigga only arranged all this so he could meet Jord."

"Do you want to go and check on him?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

Sigyn shook her head, and the two girls made their way to the palace.

Loki made himself visible again, scowling. "Why is everything and everyone else always more important than me?!" There was a strange rustle, and a soft thud as something slid from his tunic to the ground. He bent to pick it up, surprised. It was the scroll he'd found in that burned down house on Midgard. He could have sworn that it was secured in his pocket...oh well. It had unrolled as well, and now Loki could see that there were words on it, in some form of runes that he did not recognise.

He walked away, into a small, walled-off courtyard, where he could not easily be seen and sat down to examine the scroll more closely. Maybe he could decipher the runes... He stared at it for some time, but couldn't make sense of the foreign script. His hands grew cold as he sat there, which struck him as odd, because when he glanced up, he saw that the sun was high in the sky. He sighed heavily before looking back at the scroll.

Strange words came into his mind, as if the runes were telepathically translating themselves. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood up, but he began to speak the words anyway.

"Enamorath...Emorath..." The chill in his hands began spreading, and Loki began to feel afraid. The shadows in the corners of the courtyard were creeping closer to him...

Wait a minute. Loki glanced around. Shadows? The sun had been beaming down less than two minutes ago. He glanced around- nothing was really out of the ordinary, it was just getting dark, he was overreacting about nothing... He took a deep breath, pushed down his feelings of unease, and completed the short incantation.

"Ba-al Set Elianath!"

The shadows _had_ been moving, Loki realised with horrified fascination, and now they were doing so again, coming close enough to touch. He felt like something was watching him, and he whirled around, dropping the scroll completely. There was nothing behind him...

A strange noise could be heard, similar to the sound made by the Bifrost, but somehow sounding older, less controlled. Loki's teeth were chattering. He knew somehow that this wasn't safe, he wasn't safe...

The shadows covered him and the courtyard completely now, and he couldn't see his hand in front of his own face. He fought the urge to shiver. A shape began to materialise in front of him. The surrounding area was still pitch-black, but the shape seemed to be forming out of reddish-black smoke. It turned its gaze on Loki.

He really wanted to run now, but felt too petrified to move. What _was_ this creature?

"**So it has summoned Me...and I appear.** **What is its desire?**"

Loki was too frightened to even respond. This thing's voice was so full of cruelty and hate...and it's form kept changing...or else Loki's eyes were deceiving him. It was a fire giant, a Jotun, a huge hulking indescribable shape, Odin in a rage...it changed every split second, and everything Loki feared seemed to appear in this being's form.

The Being spoke again, its voice more speculative now. Somehow this frightened Loki still more.

"**It is small...puny...overlooked. I can offer it recognition...its name will never be forgotten. It shall have all its desires.**"

Almost against his will, Loki loked into the creature's swirling form again. This time he thought he could see Sigyn standing in his arms, smiling...Odin showering him with praise, while Thor stood ignored... himself being crowned king of Asgard, while the entire city cheered for him...

Loki met the thing's coal-black fathomless eyes. Those visions were so tempting...why shouldn't he be the favoured one, the lucky one, for once? Thor always had _everything_...Now it would be Loki's turn.

"W-what do I h-have to do?" He cursed himself for stuttering.

"**It must give me spoken permission to carry out these plans. Then all I have offered shall come to pass."**

Loki stood up straight. "I give you permission to do what you have said you will, and no more." He knew that if he did not try and control this being, this could spin out of control.

A horrible, grating laugh echoed around the courtyard, and the smoke-based creature almost tripled in size. It rushed towards Loki, suddenly seeming utterly formless. This thing was composed of Nothing, utter Darkness, and _he had just set it free!_ He was dimly aware of screaming, and still hearing the thing's laughter, before blackness overcame him.

Various Sighted beings in Asgard felt a change. Heimdall felt a shadow cloud part of his vision. Hugin and Munin began cawing and screeching frantically. Every animal in Asgard went through a fit of sheer terror, though none of their owners and handlers could explain what had spooked them. Loki sat upright, feeling tired and dazed. He remembered what had happened...but where had it _gone?!_ He looked around quickly- the walls of the courtyard were seared black, as though they had been exposed to a furnace for days on end, and a huge hole had seemingly been _melted_ through one of them but nothing else seemed to have happened. Maybe he could banish the creature again with the scroll... his eyes widened in disbelief.

The scroll was nowhere to be seen.

_To be continued..._

_**AN: The summoning spell used by Loki is taken from Marvel Comics. Anyone who recognises it should know what the 'creature' is.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Warning: This chapter contains disturbing nightmares, and an unpleasant scene of gore.**_

Loki made his way to his family's dining room reluctantly. He had spent the remainder of that day in the library, digging through old scrolls and books, trying to work out just what he had summoned. He had had no luck. The next most obvious option was to confess what he had done to someone more knowledgeable about such matters, and see if they had any answers. But that could well mean that he would get into trouble... He decided to wait a day or so, see if anything out of the ordinary happened, and in the meantime keep researching. It would be silly to bother Odin or Heimdall with something like this if it turned out there was a simple answer, after all. Firm in his resolve, he went to join his family for supper.

The atmosphere between Odin and Frigga was tense, Loki noted, but he was relieved to see that they were no longer arguing. There wasn't much conversation during the meal, however, and he was relieved when everyone finished. He planned to return to the library, to continue his efforts to identify the strange creature. Although, if the entity could do what it had promised, earn him recognition, get rid of that bothersome Theoric...maybe he should wait a while before banishing it? Besides, it was fairly late, and he probably should get some sleep... Shrugging, he made his way to his room, never noticing the strange silhouette in the shadows, that had no source, and definitely was not humanoid.

It took him a long time to get to sleep, however, and when he finally managed it, his dreams were troubled. An enormous shadow, black as night and inpenetrable, was engulfing Asgard, and he had the distinct impression it was looking for someone. He turned over in his uneasy sleep, still watching the shadow-creature's hunt. A familiar blond haired figure came into view, and the shadow lunged.

"Thor!" Loki sat bolt upright, his heart pounding. He breathed raggedly for a few minutes, glancing around wildly until he realised where he was. It had only been a dream, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to his brother. He slipped out of his bedroom quietly, and went to check on Thor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor tossed and turned in his bed, unsure if he was asleep or awake. He was definitely in his room, but dark shadows filled it, smothering all the light and oozing off the walls. A foul scent filled the air, a stench of death and decay. Something was watching him, and it felt malevolent... There was no visible form in the room, yet a voice emenated from within the shadow.

**"My sister's youngest child..."**

The voice was so full of hate, and just hearing it made something deep inside Thor panic- he wasn't safe here! The shadow crept closer, and he wanted to get up and run. The shadow was between him and the door, however, and he was not going to attempt to move through it.

A mocking laugh sounded. **"How amusing... you think you can escape. I would enjoy seeing you try, son of Jord. Your death will be so enjoyable...but not yet. I want to see you broken and helpless before me first, as punishment for your mother and oldest brother, for having me exiled from Earth. I doubt that breaking your spirit will take long..."**

Thor's throat seemed to have swelled shut from fear, but he managed to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?"

**"You know so little of your true family's history, Nephew..."**

It laughed again. The temperature in the room was cold as ice, and Thor began shivering, not entirely because of the cold.

The shadow was close enough to touch now, and Thor tried to move backwards, away from it.

**"A warning of things to come, whelp..."**

It lunged, and barbed claws that had formed from the shadow caught Thor's forearm, sinking in deeply. Thor cried out from the pain.

**"This is just the beginning..."**

Thor made the mistake of looking directly at the creature, and the images that flashed into his mind- Asgard razed to the ground, every member of his family dead and mutilated, demons tearing into what was left of Asgard's people- made him almost scream with fear.

**"Soon..."**

"Thor!" The voice made Thor's eyes fly open, and he realised he was sitting up in bed. Alone. There was nothing else in his room. It had been a nightmare.

He blinked. "Loki? What are you doing in here?"

Loki walked through the doorway, holding a candle aloft, and looking sheepish. "I, er, I had a bad dream, and I was worried about you. Stupid, really, to let a dream frighten me..."

"You had a bad dream as well?" Thor's eyes widened. "What about?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing really...It just left me with a weird feeling that you were in danger. Wait...'as well'? Did you have a nightmare?"

Thor nodded, but didn't clarify the details. It was too disturbing, and he didn't want to frighten his little brother.

Loki was thinking frantically. This _had_ to be a coincidence...didn't it? He and Thor had both had nightmares on the same night, just after that thing had escaped... He needed to find out more.

"Thor...your dream didn't feature anything like a monstrous shadow...did it?"

Thor's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"My dream was similar..." Loki was reluctant to say more, he didn't want to reveal that this was his fault. Besides, there was no guarantee that it _was _his fault. He hadn't known what the scroll could do! And it didn't have to be the same thing causing their dreams now.

Thor rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to stay awake. "Did it speak to you?"

"What?"

"The shadow-thing...did it speak to you?"

"No..." Loki gasped, and his eyes widened suddenly. "Thor, your _arm!_"

Thor glanced down to see what Loki meant. His face went pale.

There were five widely-spaced vivid red burns on his forearm, right where the creature had grabbed him.

"What did you _do?_" Loki sounded horrified as he examined the wound.

"That's where it grabbed me, in my dream." Thor began to panic- it was becoming obvious that it hadn't merely been a dream, but something more. He thought about what the creature had said, remembering that it called him 'nephew' and it had referred to Jord...

"Loki...how much do you know about the surviving Elder Gods?"

"About as much as everyone else, why? Four of them remain, two that are peaceful, and two that have become demonic, that are feared and never spoken of, why-" Realisation hit Loki. "You don't think that this shadow has something to do with them?"

"I don't know." Thor's voice was grim. "From what it said to me, I think its possible, though. I'll have to tell Father about this in the morning."

Loki nodded slowly. He still feared getting into trouble, but if one of the demonic Elder Gods was involved, help was needed. This endangered everyone in Asgard. What had he _done?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, both Loki and Thor were overtired and out of sorts. Sigyn had appeared earlier that morning, and invited Sif to go riding with her. (She wished to learn how to ride the way Sif did, with one leg either side, but she had told no-one that.) Thor spoke to Odin over breakfast.

"Father, are you busy this morning? Something happened last night that I think you should know about-"

Astrid, one of Frigga's servants, came in quickly, interrupting. Her face was ashen.

"Forgive the intrusion, your Majesties," she addressed Odin and Frigga, curtseying hurriedly, "but... there is something you need to see, in the gardens."

Odin and Frigga exchanged looks- it was unusual for any problems to be presented at this time of day.

"What is it, Astrid?" Frigga asked softly.

Astrid shook her head. "It is... not pleasant, my Lady. Perhaps Lord Odin should accompany me alone? You and your sons do not need to see this."

Odin got to his feet, nodding. "Very well. I will come and see what this is about. You three, remain here." He followed Astrid from the room, concealing his apprehension. What could be so terrible that it was not fit for his family's eyes?

Astrid led him to Frigga's favourite part of the gardens, the area she had always tended herself. Odin stopped short when they reached it. Hugin and Munin cawed anxiously.

Blackened earth and charred, dead flowers were all that remained of the garden. Spread over the scorched ground were numerous dead animals, rabbits, squirrels, birds, even some of Odin's own hunting dogs. The sight and smell made him want to retch. The corpses were all skinless, and the flayed skins had been decorously laid over what remained of the hedges that bordered the gardens. The blood of the slain beasts had splattered everywhere, but a large amount had pooled in one specific area, and dried. Etched into the reddish stain was a rune that Odin recognised as belonging to the language of the Elder Gods.

He quickly dismissed Astrid, warning her to tell no-one of this. He did not want to start a panic. Moving to examine the runemark, he recognised it from his studies, but hoped fervently he was wrong. This particular rune was associated with one of the most powerful and most dangerous of Jord's brothers, the one feared above all else. A demon of chaos and fire, who hated all living things in Creation. The Dark One whose name was never spoken. It should never have been able to reach Asgard- it had been exiled eons before, and was supposedly trapped in its own dimension. If it truly was here, they were all in mortal peril, because the demon only feared one being, Jord's firstborn son, and he was almost as dangerous as the demon itself.

Odin examined the hideous scene again, looking at the rune once more. There was no mistaking the message here. The demon had done this to announce its presence. The thought alone made Odin shudder.

"Chthon... how could it have gotten here?"

He kept his voice low, but the moment he said the demon's name, the air surrounding him grew colder. All the animals nearby that remained among the living began fleeing, calling out in fear. Odin made his way indoors quickly, already having decided to warn all his people to inform him of anything unusual, no matter how innocuous it seemed, and planning to summon all the magic users in his realm to help deal with this. But even with all the protection spells that could be cast...would that be enough to deter an Elder God? He honestly had no idea. At this point... no-one was truly safe. It might require more than Asgardian magic to deal with this threat...

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_**AN: Dedicated to Myth Queen, for getting me out of my writing recession.**_

**Warning: This chapter contains some horror scenes. Let me know if you think I should rate it higher.**

"He's such an idiot," Sigyn sighed, wincing as Sif carefully plucked sharp thorns out of her skin. The riding lesson wasn't going so well. Sigyn had been tossed twice, the second landing in a thicket of brambles, emerging looking like she had waged war on a tiny fearsome people, the thorns sticking into her like tiny spears.

Now she was lying on her stomach, skirt pulled up to her waist, as Sif tried to repair the damage.

"This is why I hate skirts," Sif muttered, pulling a particularly large thorn from Sigyn's thigh.

"Sif, a little sympathy here?"

"Sympathy? For a girl foolish enough to fall in love with Asgard's trickster prince?" Sif teased.

"I am not in love with him!" Sigyn protested, flushing terribly.

"Yes, you are."

Sigyn folded her arms and glowered at the trees. "I am not."

"You have been talking about him all day."

"Complaining," Sigyn corrected. "I've been complaining about him and his stupid issues with Theoric."

Sif smirked and was about to reply when the forest around them went dark.

"What's going on?" Sigyn's voice became nervous.

"I don't know..." Sif helped Sigyn to her feet quickly. She glanced up at the sky. It too appeared black as pitch. "I don't think this is a thunderstorm, but..."

The horses began whinnying loudly and pulling against their tethers. Something was obviously spooking them, but when the girls glanced around, nothing was visible. They approached the terrified horses, taking hold of their halters, patting and speaking softly, trying to soothe them. A chill wind came hissing into the clearing, making both girls shiver. The horses' panic got the best of them, and they reared, yanking their reins from the girls' grips. They broke their ties and bolted.

"Wonderful, now we're stranded..." Sif muttered, trying not to feel unnerved. She looked at Sigyn, but the blonde girl wasn't paying attention. It was as if she was listening to something...

The wind still howled around them- was Sigyn listening to _that,_ Sif wondered. She was about to go and shake Sigyn to get her attention, when something dripped onto her cheek.

She sighed in relief. "It's just a storm after all. Sigyn, it's raining, we should make our way back." She wiped the raindrop off her face, freezing in shock when she caught sight of her hand. It was smeared with red.

"What the..." Sif glanced upwards, and stifled a scream.

Several large, black winged figures with jagged claws and barbed tails were flitting around a huge bear carcass, which seemed to be suspended by a thick, formless shadow. The drip on her face had been the poor creature's blood. It let out a pitiful cry, and with mounting horror, Sif realised these...things were eating it alive!

She backed away, feeling nauseous. Looking around, she realised that the shadows completely encased the clearing, and she had no idea which way to go. Sigyn still stood motionless in the centre of the clearing. She moved back towards her as quickly as possible, ignoring her rising fear of this place.

"Sigyn, come on! We have to get out of here!" Sif half shouted, grabbing Sigyn by the shoulders and attempting to pull her away.

Sigyn's face was white as a sheet when she finally looked at Sif. Her voice was petrified.

"Did you hear it?" Her eyes barely focused, she seemed so scared. She was trembling from head to foot.

"Hear what? Sigyn, it's just the wind!" Sif glanced behind her reluctantly. The host of winged creatures, whatever they were, were finishing their meal. Sif did _not_ want to wait and see what they would do next!

She took a firmer grip on Sigyn, chose a direction at random, and started running, dragging her friend with her. Hopefully they would find a way out of the forest...

They ran blindly for some time, the shadows obscuring everything in their surroundings. Sigyn still seemed frightened out of her wits. Sif honestly thought that if she hadn't been dragging her, then Sigyn would have been paralysed with fright. She was still mumbling to herself, though her words made no sense.

"That voice...wants us all dead, said it would kill me...so evil..."

"Sigyn, snap out of it!" Sif had not heard anything except the howling of the wind, so assumed Sigyn must be hysterical, and imagining things. They had more important problems right now, since they had been running for some time, and should by now have reached the edge of the forest, and be in sight of the city, yet there was nothing but shadow surrounding them. The only noise was the flapping of wings...

Sif risked a glance backwards- sure enough, the carnivorous black creatures were flying after them. She tightened her grip on Sigyn and resumed running. They _had_ to be close to the forest's border, despite the fact that she could see nothing. The creatures were not far behind them. Soon claws and teeth were tearing at the young girls as they ran, more than once making them stumble, crying out in pain. Something caught Sif's ankle, and she fell, losing her grip on Sigyn. She scrambled back to her feet, struggling to push away the creatures that were now swarming her, raking her skin. She drew her dagger, and managed to fight her way through to Sigyn, who was surrounded by the oily shadow again.

Sigyn's eyes were wide, and she stared unblinkingly into its darkness. Sif got her first good look at the shadow-creature, and screamed. This couldn't be real... all the horrific scenes springing into her mind, her family and all her friends dead...

"No!"

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she lashed out instinctively.

"Ow!" Theoric, pale faced, stared up at her.

"Theoric?" Her voice was a gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"The Allfather sent me to look for the two of you, hours ago. He wants everyone to stay inside for the time being. I don't know what's going on... what is _that?!"_ His eyes fell on the shadow being that still held Sigyn's gaze.

"I have no idea..." The rest of Theoric's words sank in. "What do you mean you've been looking for us for _hours?_ It hasn't been that long..."

Theoric took no notice of Sif's words, as he was making his way over to Sigyn. He tried to pull her out of the hideous shadow's grasp, and the entity grew in size, now resembling a huge, faceless figure with outstretched hands. It was reaching for them. Sigyn screamed, and Theoric choked back an oath. Sif wanted to run to them, to help, but couldn't move. One of the being's 'hands' struck Theoric, sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, and didn't get back up. Blood was trickling from his mouth. The other hand reached for Sigyn, as if it meant to take her away. It enclosed her, obscuring her from Sif's view entirely. She heard another terrified scream, then Sigyn dropped to the ground, eyes wide open, but unseeing. Sif heard intelligible sound from the shadow being for the first time- it was laughing. It turned its gaze back to her, and her legs almost gave under her from fear. The shadow inched menacingly closer...

Blinding white light seared through the dark woods, and the shadow visibly backed up before disappearing entirely. Sif blinked, trying to rid herself of the spots that obscured her vision. They _were_ still in the woods, but in an area she didn't recognise. She rushed over to Sigyn, finding that her friend was breathing, but was completely unresponsive. She managed to haul her over to Theoric before it fully dawned on her that the light had not faded, and she was not alone.

A golden skinned man, at least seven feet tall, was staring in the direction that the shadow had retreated. He was dressed in the garb worn by the Heliopolitans. Sif recognised that from her studies, but had no idea who he was.

He was not even looking at them. He stared broodingly into the distance.

"Fled...for now. But I will find him." He appeared to be talking to himself, so Sif decided not to reply. Theoric groaned, beginning to regain consciousness, and the Heliopolitan turned to them for the first time.

His expression was utterly disinterested- they could have been part of the foliage for all the reaction he showed. His eyes examined them dispassionately, then, without warning, the light emenating from his form spread over them, and the next thing Sif knew, all of them were sprawled in the Observatory. Heimdall actually looked startled, which was unheard of- he could see everything that went on in Asgard!

The Heliopolitan spoke before anyone else had a chance, addressing Heimdall.

"These young ones need aid. My mother's brother attacked them in the woods. Somehow, he has gained access to this world. Send word to Odin. I need to speak with him. Frey and his sister should probably be warned as well."

Sif was absolutely gobsmacked when Heimdall obeyed this stranger without question - only the Allfather could command Heimdall in that manner, surely? She got no chance to ask questions, however, as Heimdall immediately lifted Sigyn, returning for Theoric as soon as Sigyn was safely indoors, beckoning Sif to follow him.

Heimdall gathered several healing stones, applying them to Theoric quickly. When he was satisfied that they were working, he drew some herbs Sif did not recognise from a cupboard, mutering an incantation to set them alight, then passing them under Sigyn's face so she inhaled the smoke. She sat up immediately, eyes wild.

Heimdall had placed a hand over Sigyn's mouth to stifle her scream, so all that was heard was a whimper.

He turned to Sif. "They'll be alright. I have other things to take care of. Stay here with them. Do not leave this room until I fetch you." He left without another word. Sif was half inclined to go after him and demand answers, but something about the Heliopolitan that Heimdall was now speaking to unnerved her.

Sigyn was breathing heavily, looking around the room. She looked at Theoric, then turned her gaze to Sif.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember is looking into that..._thing's_ eyes, and then..." She began trembling again. Sif put her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, while she explained the arrival of the mysterious Heliopolitan. Sigyn's eyes went wide again, but she wouldn't say anything about his identity when Sif pressed for details. Theoric awoke after a while, obviously still in pain, and both girls shifted their attention to him, explaining where they were and making sure he was comfortable. A long time passed, but Sif didn't dare go against Heimdall and leave- he had seemed so serious when he told her to stay inside...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor and Loki were having a battle of wills. Odin had returned to the palace just after breakfast, seeming worried. He had had a private conversation with Frigga, after sending a number of Crimson Hawks to bring Sigyn and Sif home, and making a public announcement that there was a possible threat within Asgard itself, and no-one should go out for long if it could be avoided. Obviously, lots of gossip had arisen, but he revealed nothing else. Some time later, Thor had approached Loki, and their dispute began.

"But I have to tell him what happened! Our nightmares might be connected to this... whatever-it-is!"

"Thor, it won't change anything! The city is already on alert. What's the use of worrying Father for no reason?"

Thor brandished the burns on his arm. "Does that look like 'no reason' to you?"

"_Please,_ Thor, just leave it alone." Loki begged. "I don't want to get in more trouble."

Thor blinked at him. "Why would you get into trouble? This isn't anything to do with you...is it?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Loki wrung his hands. "I don't know...I found a strange scroll on earth, I brought it here and used it...but it wasn't my fault! I didn't know what would happen, I swear!"

"And you think ignorance excuses you?"

Thor and Loki both started guiltily. Odin had come into Loki's room without them noticing. Loki went pale under his father's glare. Odin turned his attention to Thor.

"What were you saying about nightmares?"

Thor hesitantly explained the horrific visions he had seen in his sleep, and revealed the vivid burns on his arm. Odin looked more and more worried as Thor spoke.

"Thor, I would prefer it if you didn't leave the palace until this is dealt with. This being seems to have already targetted you, and while I would hope that it is simply because you are one of Loki's family, I fear it may be something more. You need to stay where you are safe."

Thor nodded his agreement, but spoke again, slowly. "In my dream... the creature called me nephew. It referred to Jord, as well." He paused briefly, realising that maybe he should not have mentioned her in front of his father at the moment, but if it was important... "Father, could this be one of the Elder Gods?" The thought terrified him, but it (unfortunately) made sense.

Odin sighed heavily. "I was hoping not to have to tell you this...but I believe so, yes." Admitting it aloud seemed to be hard for him. He put his hand on Thor's shoulder reassuringly. "You have nothing to fear. I will not allow anything to happen to you, I promise." He turned his gaze to his younger son.

"Your role in this will be discussed later, once this has been dealt with. I would have thought you knew better than to recite a spell you did not know the meaning of, Loki."

The dark-haired boy hung his head, ashamed. Odin shook his head, but said nothing else.

Frigga walked quickly into the room at that moment, her expression tense.

"Odin, a messenger has come from Heimdall. He requests that you go to the Observatory at once." She paused, glancing at her sons before continuing. "Sigyn, Sif and Theoric are there. There was an... incident in the woods. The message states that they are all fine, but your presence is...requested." She offered the folded parchment to Odin, who read it silently.

His features tightened. "I must go." His face was grim. "This situation just became far more complicated."

Frigga nodded. "If he has involved himself, then this is worse than we thought."

"What are you talking about?" Thor demanded. He received no answer. "If something's happened to my friends, I want to see for myself that they're alright."

"So do I." Loki's expression was as stubborn as Thor's.

"NO!" Odin's shout startled everyone.  
He took a deep breath, visibly calming himself before speaking again. "Loki, you are not going anywhere, you have caused enough trouble, and the last thing I need is for the blame for this to be placed on you. Thor, I already told you, it's safer if you remain inside. Besides, I would rather not expose you to..."

"What?" Thor asked, confused about why Odin had not finished his sentence.

"Nothing. You are staying here. That is final." Odin strode out of the room, intending to make his way to the Observatory as quickly as possible. The sooner Chthon was dealt with, the sooner Heimdall's 'guest' would leave, and that couldn't happen a moment too soon, as far as Odin was concerned. The Heliopolitan was not welcome here.

Frigga had left the room quietly, after casting an apologetic look at her sons. She knew why Odin had acted as he had, but it was not the best way to handle this situation. Still, he was right. Loki and Thor were only fourteen and fifteen- far too young to be in the presence of a being like Atum, kin to Thor or not. She only hoped that Sigyn and Sif had not been adversely affected by meeting him. If half the stories that centred on Atum were true...he was one of the most dangerous beings in existence. She prayed Odin would keep his temper while in the presence of Jord's eldest son.

Odin Allfather made his way to the bifrost Observatory, on guard and wary. He had no idea why Atum wanted to see him. He had assumed that, _if_ the Demon-Slayer came here, he would seek Chthon out without lowering himself to deal with the Asgardians. Odin would have actually preferred that. He hesitated before entering the Observatory. What would happen now remained to be seen...

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The three men within the Observatory stood in silence for a few minutes. Odin spoke first, addressing Atum.

"It is unusual to see one such as you honouring us with your presence. May I ask what brings you here?"

Atum ignored Odin's greeting. "How did Chthon gain access to this realm? Someone must have performed the summoning, and I find it hard to believe that you have no idea who was responsible. Tell me who is to blame."

Odin was afraid that this line of questioning would arise. He could not defy Atum, but neither could he risk his son's life... "I am not sure. Many of my subjects practise magic, and very few of them would recognise the summoning spell for what it was. I have yet to narrow down the list of suspects."

Atum narrowed his eyes, as if he knew Odin was lying. "I trust that when you do discover the miscreant's identity, you will allow me to deal with him as I see fit." It was not a question.

Odin bowed his head, appearing to nod. In fact, he had no intention of letting Atum anywhere near Loki, or Thor, but it was best to pretend to co-operate. Defying a god as powerful as Atum could have catastrophic consequences.

Atum walked out of the Observatory without another word, leaving Odin and Heimdall alone. Odin exhaled in relief. Heimdall met his eyes gravely.

"My King, you do realise what the consequences will be when he finds out about L-"

"Silence!" Odin took a deep breath, calming himself. "It will not come to that. I will ensure the trail does not lead to him."

"So you would sacrifice another innocent to protect Loki?" Heimdall's voice was completely neutral- he had no intention of taking sides.

"He's my son, I cannot just allow..." Odin shook his head, changing the subject. "How do Sif and the others fare? Your message said very little about what had actually happened."

"The demon itself ambushed them out in the forest. Atum's arrival distracted Chthon, thankfully, or I doubt any of them would have survived. Young Sigyn seems to have been the target. She was in a deep trance when Atum brought them all here. I awoke her, but she was terrified at first. Theoric had several physical injuries, but healing stones took care of most of them. Sif appears to be unharmed. They were extremely lucky."

Odin nodded his agreement. "Has word been sent to Freyja? She may wish to take Sigyn home now, while she safely can."

"I have not yet had a chance to send a message to her. Would it not be better to send for Frey? He can see Sigyn to her home safely, and he does need to be warned about Chthon's presence. He is a son of Jord's as well, my lord."

"I had not forgotten that. Do as you think best. I must go consult our sorcerors. Perhaps we can track Chthon down ourselves, before he strikes again. I assume you will alert me if you see anything, Heimdall?"

Heimdall bowed. "Of course, my Lord, though I should warn you, I have not seen a trace of the demon so far. It may be that he knows how to evade my sight."

Odin sighed- he had feared that answer. "Well, with Atum here, I doubt Chthon will remain hidden for long. This will be over soon." He walked away, heavy-hearted, wondering how he would justify keeping both his sons within the palace while Atum was within Asgard. Telling them the truth would only frighten them...

When he returned to the palace, he found Thor and Loki in Frigga's rooms, playing with a giggling Balder. Gesturing quickly at Frigga, he walked back into the corridor, closing the door behind him so his conversation with his wife would not be overheard. Her face was utterly ashen by the time he had finished.

"_Loki_ accidentally unleashed Chthon...and Atum wants to deal with the culprit..." Her hands flew to her mouth. She began to tremble.

Odin wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I will not let that happen. Loki's actions may have been foolish, but that does not mean he deserves to die for it. He will be safe, I promise." Even as he spoke, and Frigga relaxed, he wondered if he would be able to keep his word. Atum was not renowned for showing mercy...

"Father?" Thor's voice startled him- when had he and Loki left Frigga's room? He glanced at them warily. They both appeared nervous, but neither gave any sign of having overheard their parents' conversation. Frigga visibly pulled herself together, taking Balder from Loki's arms, and embracing them both tightly.

Thor frowned slightly. "Father...what happened at the Observatory? Are Sif and Sigyn all right? You left in such a hurry..."

"Do not concern yourself, Thor, they are fine." Odin thought quickly, deciding not to mention Atum's unexpected arrival. "They had an unpleasant encounter with the Elder God that has been unleashed, but they will recover. In the interests of your safety, though, I must ask both you and Loki to stay within the palace until this threat has been resolved."

Loki privately thought that was a brilliant idea- he had no desire to get involved in this mess any further than he already was. Guilt had weighed down on him since Thor had gotten hurt, and now something had happened to Sigyn... how much worse could this get before it ended?

Thor's expression became stubborn. "Father, if there's something threatening Asgard, I should be at your side fighting to defend it!"

"No, Thor." Frigga's gentle voice interrupted before Odin could respond. "The Elders are too dangerous for a fifteen-year-old to face. Please, just this once, will you do as you are asked without protest? I could not bear it if anything happened to you..." Her eyes shone with tears, and Thor hung his head, feeling guilty for worrying her.

"Alright, I will remain indoors...for now." He sighed softly, already feeling bored at the thought of confinement. "I will still be able to see my friends, won't I?"

Frigga and Odin exchanged looks.

"I will send a messenger to Heimdall, to escort Sif home. She will be under the same rules as you two for the time being." Odin conceded. "As for Sigyn...Freyja may well wish to keep her safely at home after today's events. That is probably for the best." Thor and Loki had to be satisfied with that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why won't you just explain what happened?!" Freyja's voice was shrill, and it was giving Sigyn a headache. Her mother and uncle had come to the Observatory to bring her home, and as soon as they were outside, Freyja's inquisition had begun.

Sigyn had not said anything so far- she didn't even want to _think_ about the hideous thing that had taunted her in the woods! Her refusal to speak seemed to only have encouraged her mother, however. She looked pleadingly at her uncle.

Frey spoke hesitantly. "Sister, perhaps it would be best to have this discussion later? The child seems exhausted, and I am sure she will tell you her story later, when she has rested."

Freyja glared at her twin. "I don't recall asking for your input, Frey! I just know that that trickster Prince has something to do with this!" She turned a heated glare on Sigyn. "I _told_ you getting involved with him was a mistake."

Frey's eyes focused on something in the distance, in the direction they were walking.

"Freyja, maybe we should go a different way..." He knew from previous experiences what would happen if his twin crossed paths with the golden-skinned being heading towards them, and it was _not_ something his fourteen-year-old niece needed to hear.

Freyja took no notice of him, however, as she was still trying to pry information from Sigyn, and soon Atum was near enough to speak to them. Frey hid his grimace, and moved slightly so Sigyn was behind him, and not between Atum and Freyja. He nodded politely to his eldest brother.

Freyja finally noticed Atum approaching, and tensed. "Wonderful, my least favourite person in the known universe." Her words were muttered, but Atum had heard. Frey fought the urge to bury his head in his hands.

"Frey, tell your sister to be silent or Mother will weep at her funeral," Atum said sharply. "No doubt you are aware that Chthon has somehow been summoned to Asgard?"

Freyja, who had opened her mouth to reply scathingly, gasped instead. Her face went white.

Atum saw and smiled chillingly at her. "You weren't aware."

Freyja was too stunned to respond. She suddenly inhaled sharply, glancing at her daughter.

"Sigyn, is that what happened to you? Did _He__..._" She couldn't even finish the sentence, pulling Sigyn close and holding her protectively.

Frey had been gobsmacked at Atum's revelation too, but he recovered more quickly. "How?" He deliberately kept his voice steady as he met Atum's gaze.

"I have yet to ascertain that." Atum stated flatly.

Frey frowned, puzzled and alarmed. "It should have been impossible for him to breach Asgard. Odin's enchantments on this realm ensure that only a claimed member of his family can grant an outsider access to it..."

Atum's eyes gleamed predatorily, as if Frey had just solved a problem for him. He walked away silently... _towards the palace?_

The twins exchanged confused glances.

"Where are you going?" Freyja frowned- she didn't think Atum would be welcomed if he just barged into Odin's palace.

Atum looked back at them, speaking slowly as though Freyja were dense.

"You two are not the only siblings I have to protect with Chthon present in your realm. I am going to ensure our younger brother's safety. You three should make sure you are safely indoors by nightfall." _'That is all they need to know, anyway.'_ He thought to himself as he strode away.

He shook his head in exasperation. He should be hunting Chthon right now, not child-minding his mother's other offspring! At least, he mused, now he would get to deal with the whelp who had likely started all this. The thought made him smile.

Freyja and Frey stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Another son of Jord in Asgard?" Frey's voice was faint with shock. "How could we not have known of this?"

"I don't know..." Freyja's voice trailed off.

"Er, actually, Mother, Uncle?" Sigyn spoke for the first time in hours. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but as Atum just mentioned it anyway... Thor's the one he was talking about."

Freyja and Frey stared at her, their mouths hanging open.

"_What?!_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki walked down the corridor, his mind swirling with the chaos he had created. Tyr had escorted Sif back to the palace earlier, and he and Thor had gone immediately to visit her in her room. She was still somewhat frightened, but had reluctantly explained what had happened out in the woods.

Frigga had come looking for her sons some time later, and when Thor had pressed for details on the mysterious Heliopolitan, she had told them that he was also a son of Jord, most likely here to end Chthon's threat. Thor had expressed interest in meeting his brother, but Frigga had reacted very badly to the suggestion, saying that he was 'not very approachable' whatever that meant. They took her warning seriously though, as she appeared genuinely frightened of this Atum. She had then sheperded them out of Sif's room so the girl could get some rest. Now, still not allowed out, they wandered the corridors aimlessly.

Loki's gaze was on his feet, his shoulders tense. He had read stories of Atum before, and feared what would happen to him if they crossed paths. Apparently, Atum's original purpose for existence was to stop the Elder Gods from ever returning. What would he do to the person who _summoned_ one of them? He had not spoken of his worries, though. What good would it do?

Suddenly Thor grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking. He glanced at his brother to see his eyes as wide as saucers, starting straight ahead. Loki knew what he was going to see before he looked ahead. Dread sank into the pit of his stomach, and he trembled. Standing before them in the corridor was a man in shining armor, golden, with a curved sword -a khopesh, Loki remembered, sheathed at his waist. His gaze was skewering the young princes.

"Well met, little brother," Atum said, looking at Thor. "You are far more puny than I was led to believe. Go fetch your father."

Thor hesitated only a moment, turning, his hand tight on Loki's arm. Loki felt frozen, but turned as Thor pulled him-

Another hand, larger, latched onto his other arm.

"Go," Atum ordered Thor.

Thor opened his mouth, and Loki pulled his arm away from his brother. His heart pounded, but he knew what had to be done. "Go on, Thor. Go."

Relief flooded him when Thor, although looking wary, turned down the corridor. At least he would not be here. He wouldn't try to intervene... he wouldn't get hurt. Atum's grip was hot on Loki's arm, and he couldn't look at the elder god.

"You performed the summoning for Chthon." Atum's voice was cold as ice.

"I didn't know-" he started, his voice shaking with fear.

The silence from Atum silenced him as well. The Heliopolitan released him. Loki closed his eyes, hearing the khopesh being unsheathed... He knelt on the cold flagstones before Atum, squeezing his eyes more tightly. Atum pushed his head down, not roughly, not gently. A blade lay across his neck, the sharpness like fire against his skin. He fought the tears burning against his lids. There was nothing he could do, nowhere he could run... His only choice was to accept his fate, hope that no-one else would be harmed...

"Will it make him go away?" Loki asked, the fear in his voice numbed by the inescapability of his fate.

"No. But it will prevent much evil in the future." Atum's voice was completely emotionless.

Loki kept his eyes on the ground, though he had no idea what the elder god meant. It hardly mattered, if he was going to die anyway...

There was silence for a moment; then the sound of the sword being sheathed. Loki looked up in surprise. Atum stared down with him with an indecipherable expression.

"Your time is not yet come," he said, and then turned and walked away.

Loki gasped, not quite believing it. Relief flooded him and he began shaking hard. He collapsed onto the flagstones, his heart pounding wildly as though it had to prove that it still beat.

"Loki!"

He heard Odin's voice and then felt his father's embrace. He clung to Odin, the fear and the relief crashing on him so hard that he could not fight his tears. Odin held him close, rocking him back and forth.

Odin glared futilely after Atum as the still-silent Elder God left the palace. How could the son of a goddess as nurturing as Jord be so cold hearted as to terrorise a child? Frigga ran towards them swiftly, having heard from Thor where Odin was, and why. She had handed Balder off to a young servant girl named Rebekah, then made her way here as quickly as she could, her heart in her throat. If Loki had been harmed... For now, seeing that he was unharmed, she sank to the ground and joined Odin in embracing their second son, trying to calm him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Thor walked slowly towards Sif's room, thinking that she might be able to distract him from his worries. He had a horrible feeling that he should not have left Loki alone with Atum, though he couldn't say why...his father had seemed so panicked when Thor told him what was going on, and Frigga's reaction had been no better. He really hoped Loki was alright, and wanted to go and see, but Odin had forbidden him from accompanying him. He glanced at Sif's closed door dejectedly, then froze.

Darkness seemed to be oozing from under it, and he could hear nothing within, not even the sound of Sif's breathing. He threw open the door without bothering to knock.

Blackness that was almost tangible filled the room, and he could barely make out Sif, huddled up terrified on her bed. He fought his way through to her, though the inky darkness made it hard to move, and managed to grab her hand. Her eyes were petrified.

"What's happening?" He demanded.

The door slammed shut behind him in a sudden wind. Now he could see nothing but the darkness, and the wind kept building. It was becoming impossibly strong, even though it appeared to have no source. Everything in the room was being dragged towards the darkest corner. Books, shoes, clothes... It was tugging ferociously at him as well, and eventually, despite the fact that he was clinging to Sif, he was dragged towards the focal point of the windstorm, where things were beginning to vanish.

This was not good.

Thor braced his feet on the carpet, but it did no good. He and Sif were being dragged slowly towards what Thor realised now must be some sort of portal. The wind grew even louder, and he half thought he could hear something laughing within it.

The shadowy portal was inches away now. Both the young Asgardians tried with all their might to move away, but to no avail.

"Thor!" Sif's voice was higher pitched than normal.

He swallowed heavily, fearing what they would see when they fell. He tightened his grip on Sif's hand still more.

"No matter what happens, do not let go of my hand!" He shouted, hoping she heard him over the roaring wind.

Sif nodded, her face pale but determined.

They fell into the fathomless darkness, and almost immediately afterwards, the wind died down, leaving Sif's room in disarray.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atum had returned to the Bifrost after his 'visit' to Odin's adopted son. He was in a meditative state, trying to discern where Chthon was at this moment. The sooner he rid this world of his 'uncle', the sooner he could return home, after all. A sudden surge of dark energy made his eyes fly open. Chthon was opening a portal..._ within Odin's palace._

The gold-skinned sun god muttered an oath under his breath, leaving the ground and flying back towards the Allfather's palace at top speed. If anything had happened to Thor, when he was meant to be protecting him... He didn't much like _any_ of his siblings, but Thor was a _child!_ He raced to the room where the emenations of magic were strongest, pushing aside several people on the way, including Odin, Frigga and Loki, and threw open the closed door.

The room was deserted. It looked as if a hurricane had sped through the place, and there was a charred scorch mark on the wall where the portal had formed, but there was no sign of anyone else. Atum heard someone follow him into the room. He spoke without looking round.

"Whose room is this?"

Frigga's voice answered him shakily.

"Sif's...She's Heimdall's cousin, a friend of Thor's..."

Atum walked over to the remains of the portal. Two distinct sets of footprints had been left in the ashes, one larger than the other, neither of them adults. They looked as though they had been dragged towards the portal itself... His expression became grimmer than ever as he turned to face Frigga. Odin had just joined her, and Loki was skulking some distance behind them.

"What happened here?" Odin's voice was rough. Worried. He, Frigga and Loki were all looking at Atum for an explanation.

Atum met Odin's eyes first, feeling he was the one best equipped to deal with the horrifying truth.

"Chthon has taken them both into his own realm."

_To be continued..._

_AN: Yes, the portal scene was somewhat inspired by the movie 'Poltergeist'. I don't own it!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

No. It couldn't be. If half the tales told of the Flickering Realm were true...  
Odin felt his stomach clench. Atum stared at him steadily, impassively. Frigga cried out and Loki burst into wordless sobs again. No. Not wordless. As Frigga turned to embrace their son, Odin heard the words Loki was saying over and over, like a chant, a spell, a prayer- _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_

Odin forced himself to move forward, and examined the portal before meeting Atum's eyes.

"Could this be re-opened to retrieve them?"

"**No."** A dark, malicious voice echoed from all around them. Atum tensed, clenching his fists. Odin's expression became grim, and Frigga's already pale face went utterly ashen, and she pulled Loki into her arms, protecting him as best she could.

Chthon's voice- for that was they all knew it to be- laughed mockingly at them.

**"The young ones live, for now. They will perhaps survive for a matter of days, if I allow it. If Atum comes willingly to my realm, I will allow him to see that they are unharmed. If not... prepare yourselves for grief."**

As the echoes of the evil voice faded, the occupants of the room stood in silence.

Atum spoke first. "Does he really expect me to fall for that?" He shook his head in disbelief. How foolish did Chthon think he was?

Frigga's panicked eyes focused on him.

"He said the children will go free if you do as he asks. If you pretend to co-operate..."

"I will be doing nothing of the sort." Atum's voice was decisive.

Frigga looked ready to argue, but Odin quickly forestalled her. He studied Atum closely- there might be a good reason why he had refused.

He spoke cautiously, choosing his words carefully.

"Do you truly care so little for your half-brother that you would allow him to die?"

Atum rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Thor and the girl would be guaranteed to die if I _did_ do as Chthon asked."

Loki blinked, confused. "But he said he'd free them if you went to his realm."

Atum wanted to throttle the boy for his naive presumptions. "No, he did not. He said that _I_ would see them unharmed, if I entered the Flickering Realm. Meaning that, as soon as he has what he wants, they will be of no further value, and he will let them die. Make no mistake: they survive there now only because he wishes them to."

"I will send another to retrieve them then." Odin considered his warriors- who would be willing to undertake something as dangerous as this?

Atum rounded on him. "Did you hear nothing of what I just said?! No-one of your race could survive in Chthon's presence unless he explicitly wished them to! Anyone you send to retrieve the children will be dead within minutes."

"But you can survive there." Frigga's voice was desperate now. "You _have_ to go after them!"

Odin winced. _No-one_ in their right mind told Atum what to do. He moved in front of Frigga, in case he had to defend her.

Atum's next words came through clenched teeth.

"Do not presume to give me orders, Asgardian. I have already stated why I will not be entering the Flickering Realms myself, and I am not subject to your commands. I _might_, if I am so inclined, find another way to retrieve the brats, but do not ask any more of me than that." With a final glower, he strode out of the room.

Odin and Frigga exchanged worried looks.

"Odin...if he will not help us..."

"We will find another way, dearest. I will summon all magic users within Asgard at once. There has to be _some_ means of accessing the Flickering Realms safely..."

"Father," Loki spoke up shyly. "May I help? This entire mess is my fault..." Tears pooled in his eyes as he looked at the floor.

Odin shook his head. He understood his son's guilt, but this was far too dangerous for him.

"No, Loki. Thor is already in jepoardy, I cannot risk you also."

Loki nodded, sniffing. "Could I at least research for knowledge of the Flickering Realms? I might be able to discover something useful..."

Odin nodded, and Loki walked away slowly, his shoulders slumped. Odin turned to Frigga.

"Can you arrange a meeting for the council as early as tomorrow at dawn?"

"_Tomorrow?_ Odin, who knows what the children are facing at the moment? You cannot plan to leave it that long!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She shrugged him off. Odin sighed.

"I cannot convene the council today because I need to see if Jord will speak to me." His voice was weary. "She needs to know what is happening, and I also hope she will be able to persuade Atum to be of some use. If I am successful, we may not need aid from other sorcerors."

"And in the meantime, Thor and Sif are facing who-knows-what at Chthon's mercy!"

"We have _no choice,_ Frigga, do you understand that? We will just have to pray to the Norns that they will survive until we can reach them."

Frigga's expression was stern, though her eyes were fraught with worry.

"I hope your faith in them is enough to see them through this nightmare." she said cuttingly, glaring at Odin. "I will arrange for the meeting you have requested, then I am going to inform Tyr, Heimdall and Alti of the news. I hope I have some _good_ tidings to give them soon, my Lord."

She walked away without a backward glance.

Odin put his head in his hands. What did she expect him to _do?_ He was as petrified about Thor and Sif's fates as she was, but he had to believe they still lived. Immediate action, if done without thought, could change that. They would hold out for a day or two. They _had_ to...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif sat up slowly, dazed and confused. The last thing she remembered was falling...

"Are you alright?" Thor's voice startled her, but she hid it quickly, and climbed to her feet.

"I think so." Memories of what had happened came flooding back suddenly- her room cloaked in darkness, Thor coming in, the windstorm dragging them towards the portal... "Where are we?"

Thor shrugged uneasily. "I don't know. This place seems to keep changing, and I would have explored, but I didn't want to go too far from you while you were unconscious."

Sif looked around at the landscape. It was a bleak place, from what she could see of it:

The light was dim, as though lit by a perpetual sunset, and the shadows were long and dark. Spires and islands of rock seemed to provide the only secure 'land' for as far as the eye could see. Above them, the black and orange sky seemed to writhe. Planet-like shapes that appeared occasionally exploded or disintergrated periodically. Everything within this desolate place seemed to gravitate towards an enormous, endless shadow that lurked at one end of the dimension. Scuttling, slithering noises could be heard, and as Sif glanced around, she saw numerous reptillian shapes darting in and out of sight.

She shuddered, and Thor, who had been following her gaze, nodded.

"My sentiments exactly. I can't see any evidence of a portal out of here. I don't know if it's worth going to look for one? We will have to look for food and water anyway, so..."

Sif looked around nervously. "It might be better to stay close to where we entered, Thor. I have no idea how big this place is, and if we got lost..." She shivered at the thought. "Besides, do you really think there is any suitable food or water for such as us in a place like this?"

"There has to be some sort of nourishment nearby, the N'Garai have to eat, surely?"

Sif blinked at Thor, startled. "The N'Garai? The Elder Chthon's spawn? Is that what those things are? And how do you know anyway?"

Thor mentally kicked himself- he had forgotten that Sif didn't know that Chthon was the being that had haunted Asgard. He explained quickly, trying to make it sound less serious than it was.

Sif was pale with fright by the time he had finished, however, but she made an effort to stay calm.

"I'm sure someone will come and find us soon. I don't think we should move around too much. I do not want to draw the attention of those demons, and I would imagine you don't either."

Thor shook his head. "The N'Garai are the least of our problems, really." He gestured at the garguntuan shadow. "I think that is the Elder itself." He frowned slightly. "There's one thing I don't understand, though. I was under the impression that being in this place for more than a few minutes would mean death, yet I feel fine. Are you alright?"

Sif nodded.

**"For now..."**

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, and was almost deafening. Just the sound of it made despair wash over the two young Asgardians. This place was entirely under Chthon's control, and nothing got in or out without his permission. How would they ever get away?

As the horrific voice faded, sounds of the N'Garai's movement could be heard again- moving _towards_ Thor and Sif. They moved immediately, hiding themselves in the shadow at the base of a cliff. Nonetheless, they drew whatever weapons they had. (Thor, a dagger from inside his boot, Sif a small pair of throwing knives that had been concealed in her sleeves.) They knew their time was limited. There were only two of them, and scores of N'Garai. If it came to a fight, help would have to come very swiftly...

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**AN: Dedicated to my BFF, the best Canadian fanfiction author out there. You know who you are!**_

If Odin had any doubts that Jord was in fact Atum's mother, they were put to rest when he saw the fire in her eyes.  
"Where is my son?" she asked, her voice deadly. "I sensed utter terror from Thor less than two days ago. What has happened here?"

Odin hesitated before answering. He had come to this glade to summon Jord, and had hoped to have more time to think of an explanation for what had happened. But if Jord was already here...

He sighed before speaking.

"There was a... mistake made, a few days ago. Chthon was accidentally unleashed into Asgard. Atum followed soon afterwards." He looked up, letting his fear for their son show in his eyes. "Thor and a friend of his were snatched into the Flickering Realms a few hours ago."

Jord's face went utterly ashen. Odin had never seen her look so afraid. She averted her eyes from his.

"He must have taken them for a reason, if he wanted them dead, they would already be so..." Jord looked up at Odin questioningly. "Has Chthon said aught of why he took them? No doubt he has made some sort of demand of you."

Odin's expression became decidedly grimmer.

"He has issued a demand, but not to me." His eyes were almost accusatory. "Atum was present when the demon spoke. He, or it, wanted Atum to travel to the Flickering Realms. I would have thought this the safest way to retrieve the children, but Atum believes it to be a trap. He has refused."

Jord turned away, bowing her head and pressing a hand to her mouth. She was silent for a long time. "Then there is nothing that can be done."

Odin's wrath fired within him. "Nothing? You would stand by while your youngest son-"

"Should I sacrfice my eldest to save him?" Jord's voice was quiet, despairing. "No. Even I cannot bid Atum to do that which he believes will bring harm upon his being. It tears my heart asunder to make this decision, but it is done. Chthon has had the final say in this matter. Leave me to mourn." Tears streamed from her eyes, and she covered her mouth as she turned away.

Odin stared at Jord's retreating form in disbelief.

"Well, I will not stand by and grieve idly while our son could still be saved! I will find another way to access the Flickering Realm, if you and Atum are too cowardly to aid me." He strode back to the palace, livid with rage, and valiantly ignoring any feelings of despair. If Jord _and_ Atum both believed the task of retrieving the children impossible... no. There had to be a way, no matter how great the risk. Resolved on that at least, he went to find his wife.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frigga was attempting vainly to reassure the terrified members of Sif's family. Heimdall had been easiest to deal with- he had showed fear for about a minute, then commited himself to searching the universe, hoping his enhanced sight would allow him to glimpse into the Flickering Realm. Tyr was white-faced and tense, but was saying very little.

Alti, however, had gone into hysterics when the situation was explained, and although she was calmer now, still seemed unable to relax fully. Frigga thought that was somewhat hypocritical of her- as far as she knew, Alti had not spoken to Sif since finding out that she was in fact Sif's aunt, but, she reflected, whether Sif was Alti's daughter in truth or not, the woman had still raised her, and no doubt cared for her, though she showed it in strange ways at times. At that precise moment, the room was silent, thus everyone jumped when Odin entered the room. Frigga looked at him expectantly, but he said nothing, merely gesturing for her to follow him from the room. He closed the door as soon as they were outside.

He made as if to speak, but seemed unable to find words.

Frigga stared at him anxiously.

"Did you discover anything?"

"Yes." Odin said heavily. "Jord is already here. She sensed something amiss with Thor, and came to find out what is going on. Frigga..."

Her heart sank at Odin's tone of voice. She spoke quickly, frantically, hoping to deny what she feared he would say next.

"That is a good thing, is it not? Surely she can persuade Atum to-"

"She says she will not risk one of her sons for the sake of another."

"But..."

"We _will_ find another way, Frigga, I swear. I will go meet with our mages now. I will have a solution in a few hours. In the meantime, you should try not to worry too much." A sudden thought occured to him. "Where is little Balder? I thought you would want to keep him close at the moment..."

"I tried, but I am so tense, he would not stop grizzling. I think he knows I am concerned. I asked Loki to mind him in the library for a while. It should keep Loki's mind off our troubles as well." She straightened up suddenly. "I think I will attend this meeting with you."

Odin eyed her worriedly- she looked exhausted. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"As opposed to doing what? Sitting around and turning my hair grey with worry? Odin, I need to be doing something productive, and that is final."

"Very well." Odin acquiesced with a sigh.

After exchanging a few brief words with the bereaved family members in the sitting room, the king and queen went to make their demands of the sorceror's council, having promised to bring any news to Tyr and Alti as soon as possible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atum frowned at he searched the titles in the palace library. There had to be something he could use-  
He felt a tugging on his foot, and looked down to see Odin's youngest son lying on the floor next to his feet, apparently trying to eat him. Atum stared at the infant for a moment. Usually even at this young age others knew to fear him. The chubby little creature looked up at him and grinned a toothless grin, waving his tiny clenched fist around vaguely.  
What was he doing here by himself?

Atum snatched the infant from the floor with one hand, gripping his clothing. The baby giggled, patting his cheek. The Elder God held him out at arm's length and began searching the library for the person who left the infant on his own.

He soon found the culprit. Loki was at one of the tables, books and scrolls spread around him, his head on his arms, sleeping. Atum contemplated the child for a moment. His face was stained by tears, his lashes crusted with salt from them, and a little pool of water was in the hollow of his right eye. He flinched as he slept, as though sensing Atum's presence.  
He was a rarity, this child. Certainly nothing special in most departments. Atum had dispatched cleverer, braver, sadder, eviler, younger. More defiant, more submissive. But never had he felt constrained to spare the life of one involved in Chthon's work. The boy had a destiny; a dark destiny, that was certain, but a destiny nonetheless.

Atum shoved the boy off his chair. Loki fell with a cry, jerking out of sleep as he hit the floor. He looked disoriented for a moment, but when he saw Atum his face paled, his eyes widened and he seemingly stopped breathing. _Stupid whelp_. Atum was not one to change his mind on a whim.

"Perhaps when given responsibility you should remember it," Atum said coldly, thrusting the infant Balder into Loki's arms.

Loki wrapped his arms protectively around his brother and scrambled to his feet, all but running towards the door.

Atum looked at the books the boy had been studying; An illumination of himself devouring his fellow Elder Gods was etched clearly on the page. Why would the boy be researching him? Unless-

"Stop!" the Heliopolitan thundered. Loki froze, visibly trembling. "Return."

The child turned slowly, clinging to his brother, who was squirming to be released. His gaze was on the floor, but he obeyed the order. Atum grabbed Loki's face and forced him to look up. Possession was a favoured tool of Chthon's, and not recognising one possessed had nearly cost Atum his life on more than one occasion.

Loki's eyes widened as Atum forced his way into the child's mind; images flooded between them. Thor, Frigga, Odin. Laughing, playing, talking. Odin praising Thor. Frigga comforting Loki. Thor besting Loki at sparring. Odin shouting at Frigga for taking the boys to earth so that Thor could meet Gaea. Atum's own niece, Sigyn. She filled the boy's thoughts, emotions of affection, longing, jealousy swirling in a churning mixture. Teaching magic, playing tricks, seeing her walk with the Crimson Hawk Theoric-  
Atum withdrew his presence. Chthon had not entered the boy's mind.

Loki was pale and gasping, shaking so hard that Atum thought he might collapse. He was squeezing Balder so tightly that the infant was whining.

"What were you doing?" Atum demanded, gesturing at the spread of books and scrolls.

"I-" the whelp squeaked. "I thought... there has to be a way. To save Thor."

"And you thought _you_ could find it?" Atum's lip curled. The boy was arrogant! No wonder Chthon used him as his tool-

"I have to do _something_." Loki fell silent, hiding his face against Balder for a moment, before looking up at Atum with a tortured gaze. "Am I evil?"

Atum raised his eyebrows.

"You said that my death would prevent great evil in the future. Does that mean that I'm evil?"

The ignorance of lesser beings never failed to astound him. "Why ask a question when you know the answer?"

"Because I _don't_ know the answer," Loki shot back, a flicker of defiance pushing aside the fear in his eyes.

Atum studied him for a moment. "If I told you some day you would cause the death of the infant in your arms, would you believe me?"

"No."

"That's that, then."

The boy looked confused. Atum turned to the books and scrolls on the table. "Well? Did you find anything, whelp?"

"Nothing that you don't know already."

"Mind your tone. It may not be your time to die, but that does not mean I will not punish impudence."

A fearful silence was the response. Atum looked at Loki. Loki set Balder on the floor and walked around the table to pick up a particularly old scroll. The infant struggled to reach Atum's feet, succeeded and resumed his attempts to eat him.

"Balder, no!" Loki shouted in a panic, lunging forward to snatch his brother away. The scroll he had been holding fell to the floor. The brittle parchment cracked. Atum frowned as he picked up the scroll. He recognised this, from eons ago-

"You've been to the Flickering Realm before," Loki said in a low voice as Atum read the writing, written in his own hand, on the parchment. "You _do_ know how to bring Thor and Sif back. You're just afraid to."

Atum cracked his hand across the boy's face. "Get out," he said, his deep voice filled with warning. Balder started to wail, his face bunching up, tears flowing down his face. Loki stood there, paralysed with fear. "GET OUT!" Atum's voice was thunderous now.

Loki fled, clutching the screaming infant. Atum overturned the table that the books and scrolls sat on. He took the scroll he had written from before the boy's forefathers had dreamt of civilization, and bringing his power to bear set it alight. He nearly set the whole library ablaze, but stopped himself. Destroying this place was unnecessary- he had been warned more than once by Gaea not to allow his emotions to rule him. The consequences could be disastrous.

Casting the burning scroll to the floor, he stomped on it to put out the fire and then leaned against the wall, head lowered. Yes, he had been to Chthon's realm once before. And it was a place he had vowed never to return to. It was the one and only time he had almost been overcome in battle, and all because his foolish half-sister had befriended the wrong being. It was the reason he and Freyja were on such bad terms now. He wondered vaguely why, yet again, it was a sibling that hailed from this realm that had drawn Chthon's attention.

Caught by a fresh wave of determination, he began gathering the scrolls and books that lay haphazardly over the floor. He did not truly expect to find anything helpful within these volumes, but it was better than doing nothing. Deep down, he knew that eventually, he would have to venture to the Flickering Realm once again. Abandoning Thor would cause Gaea so much grief, and he could not be responsible for that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki had been thinking rapidly since leaving the library, and had devised a basic plan. He had learned from the ancient scrolls that it would take more than one magic-user to open a portal to the Flickering Realm, so now he was making his way to the Weapon's Vault, deep beneath the palace, to retrieve something he would need to obtain aid. Balder, who was still in Loki's arms, had by now stopped wailing, which was helpful. He retrieved the carved box, and headed back upstairs, praying he would not be seen. Now he had to decide what to do with Balder while he was gone- if he gave him back to his parents, then he would never get where he needed to go. He left the palace without a word to anyone, and made his way to Freyja's home. Sigyn would take care of Balder while he was gone, surely, as long as she did not ask too many questions...

He knocked on the door with his elbow, as both his hands were full. Luck was with him, as Sigyn was the one to open the door.

She broke into a pleased smile. "Loki! I did not expect to see you today... but what is wrong, you look so sad..." Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "What happened to your _face_?!"

Loki touched his bruised cheek gingerly- he hadn't realised Atum's blow had marked his skin.

"It's nothing, I just had a disagreement with someone, don't worry about it... Sigyn, could you do me a favour for a few hours?"

His serious tone made Sigyn frown.

"Of course. Loki, you aren't in trouble, are you?"

"No, I'm not in trouble...yet. But I think Thor and Sif might be, and it's partially my fault."

"Thor and Sif? Loki, what is going on?"

"It's easier if I don't tell you, Sigyn, trust me. I just need you to mind Balder for a few hours. Please?"

Sigyn still felt unsure, but held out her arms for the baby.

"Will your parents come and retrieve him later then?"

"I hope I will return in time to collect him myself, before anyone knows I have been gone, but if not..." Loki swallowed. "If I have not returned within a day, tell my parents what you will. Can I rely on your silence until then?"

"My silence would make little difference, as I have no idea what you're up to!" Sigyn sighed. "Very well. I will say nothing until sunset tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sigyn. You really are the best friend I have ever had. I should have told you that before." He embraced her quickly, pressed a soft kiss to his little brother's forehead, and ran off. Sigyn stood motionless until Balder began to squirm. What was Loki up to, and why was he acting as though he might not come back? She went back inside, lost in thought.

Loki clutched the wooden box tightly as he made his way to the hidden portal he had discovered years ago, but never made use of. He was glad of the chance discovery now though, as no-one could know that he was going to Nornheim. He steeled himself, knowing his reception in Karnilla's realm would not be pleasant, and leaped through the gateway.

Landing in Nornheim, he quickly shrouded himself in invisibility. It was critical to his plan that he entered Karnilla's presence unhindered, so she would know he came in peace. He hoped the item he carried would be enough to ensure her co-operation for this spell. Walking swiftly, knowing he had only a short while before he was missed, he reached the obsidian palace in a matter of minutes. He revealed himself, and addressed the demonic guards, knowing that Karnilla could hear him through her telepathic link to them.

"Queen Karnilla, your Majesty, I come bearing the Norn Stones. I will return them to you, in exchange for one small favour- a magic working that I alone cannot undertake." He held the box aloft, making it plain that this was no jest. After a minute that seemed to last a century, one of the guards left its post, and beckoned Loki to follow. In no time, he was back in Karnilla's throne room.

The Norn Queen lounged in the same indolent pose she had been in during his last visit there. She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And what type of magical working cannot mighty Odin do himself, I wonder? What could possibly be so dangerous that Allfather resorts to asking me for aid?"

Loki swallowed nervously. "It is not Father who asks for your aid, but I alone."

Seeing that he genuinely caught Karnilla's interest, he rapidly explained what had happened over the last few days- the scroll, the summoning, Chthon's attacks, and the taking of Thor and Sif.

"I give you my word, I will leave the Norn Stones in your possession once again if you will but aid me in opening a portal to the Flickering Realm so that I may rescue my brother...and your daughter." Loki met Karnilla's eyes desperately. She was his only chance...

After what felt like an eternity, Karnilla nodded.

"Very well, I will do this for you, and in exchange, assuming you make it out alive, you will be held in my debt. Is that acceptable?"

Loki felt so desperate that he nodded without thinking. Karnilla took the box containing the Norn Stones from him, concealing it somewhere with some type of spell, and then led him from the throne room, into a large room covered in protective runes, which began to glow when Karnilla made contact with them.

"Stand beside me, and be ready to move when I tell you. I am not under any circumstances leaving a portal like this open indefinitely, it is far too dangerous. How you plan to do anything once you reach the Flickering Realm...well, I suppose you have already thought of that."

He hadn't actually- his only 'plan' consisted of: find Thor and Sif, and escape. He had no time to formulate a better idea though, as Karnilla began chanting immediately. Loki added his voice to hers. The chant grew louder and louder until the portal blazed into life, revealing impenetrable darkness beyond. Loki swallowed his misgivings, took a deep breath, and leapt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sigyn had been wrestling with her conscience for the better part of an hour- she knew Loki was up to no good, but she had given her word to keep silent... She decided to take Balder back to the palace. Then she would ask some questions about Thor and Sif, find out what Loki had meant, and _then_ decide whether or not to tell someone that the younger prince had vanished. Her mind made up, she scooped up Balder, and walked at a brisk pace towards the palace. She did not quite get that far. She froze in shock as she realised Atum (her _uncle,_ supposedly, though her mother did not seem overly fond of him) was walking towards her. Sigyn had no idea if he was heading for her, or if this was just a coincidence, but it didn't matter. His eyes fell on her, and widened. She had no idea why.

Atum closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Sigyn fought the urge to back away. Balder cooed happily, reaching for Atum. The Heliopolitan took no notice, glaring at Sigyn accusingly.

She gulped nervously- why should he be angry with her?

"Why are _you_ minding the little prince, niece? Was Loki not taking care of him a short while ago?" He was making an effort to sound polite, but she could tell he was not in the best of moods, so she answered honestly, trying not to show how nervous she felt.

"L-Loki asked me to watch him for a while. He said he had to help Thor and Sif get out of trouble, or something..."

Atum's expression was murderous. "And where, exactly, did the fool say he was going?"

"I don't know! He said it was safer if he didn't tell me."

Atum caught her roughly by the upper arms, forcing her to meet his eyes. His grip was painfully tight, and Sigyn fought the urge to whimper.

"_Listen to me,_ girl. Your little 'friend' is risking his _life_, and the lives of every other being in this realm, by attempting to help Thor and the other girl. I will only ask you once more: _where is he?_"

Sigyn's face was as white as a sheet, but she managed to answer.

"I don't know! He really didn't tell me anything, I swear!"

Atum released her without warning, and gazed up at the sky, his eyes becoming unfocused. Sigyn stumbled, struggling not to drop Balder, and ran past him, terrified. She made it into the palace and stopped, gasping to catch her breath, and trying to calm her frantic heartbeat.

A green-clad figure had followed her inside, though Sigyn barely noticed. When she felt somewhat calmer, she realised she was being watched.

"You recognise me, child."

It wasn't a question, but Sigyn nodded regardless. "Jord."

The Elder Goddess turned concerned eyes on Sigyn. "What did Atum want from you, Sigyn?"

Sigyn took a shaky breath, and explained what he had said, though she still didn't understand it. Jord's expression was fraught with worry by the time Sigyn had finished, and she glanced back outside. Atum had vanished without a trace. Jord put her arm round Sigyn's shoulders.

"I hope you realise Atum meant no harm, but we must go and let Odin know what has happened. When he learns that another of his sons is in danger..."

Sigyn fought her growing confusion as Jord led her further into the palace. "I don't even know what is happening. Are you saying Thor really is in danger? And now Loki is too, for some reason?"

Her questions remained unanswered, as Jord seemed intent on locating Odin or Frigga. They eventually found them, walking out of the throne room. Odin's eyes widened when he saw Jord. Frigga took Balder from Sigyn as Jord explained what had happened, minutes ago. Sigyn could have sworn that the king and queen's faces aged fifty years while she stood there.

"And now Atum has followed them." Jord's voice was solemn. "All we can do from this point onward is wait, and hope." Grim silence fell over the group, and Sigyn was too intimidated by those words to ask any questions. She excused herself silently, wishing _someone_ would tell her what was going on! An idea occurred to her suddenly, and she made her way to Loki's room. He had a spell for scrying here somewhere, that would work on any reflective surface... found it! At least now she could see what was happening, even if no-one would tell her... She cast the enchantment over Loki's mirror, and concentrated on him, and Thor and Sif. She really hoped this worked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atum had ignored his 'niece' as she ran indoors- Gaea was nearby, she would tend to the girl, and he had more important things to be concerned about. Another portal had been opened, and was being maintained, on a realm far too close to Asgard. It appeared the whelp had found a means of accessing the Flickering Realm after all, and the moron plainly had no idea what he would be walking into. Atum flew at his fastest speed towards the Bifrost, and thankfully, he did not have to explain to Heimdall what the problem was- the far-sighted one had already seen it, and was ready to send Atum to wherever-it-was, he honestly didn't care.

As the Bifrost deposited him in the unknown realm, he followed the trail of chthonic energy to it's source, knowing that now, he had no choice. He would have to break his own oath, and re-enter the accursed Flickering Realm, to ensure that Chthon did not escape. Atum made another vow to himself there and then: if he himself was endangered because of Loki's idiotic behaviour, the princeling would spend the rest of his incredibly short life painfully regretting it. This thought actually cheered him as he tore through the black gothic structure, and surged through the portal, taking no notice of the dark-skinned woman who was keeping it open. He did, however, send one thought directly into her mind;

_'This stays open until the young ones and I return, or you will die slowly. Let the demon escape, and you will regret that you were ever born. Is that clear?_'

Karnilla paled at the ferocity of the thought that came telepathically from the sun god. There were not many beings that the Norn Queen admitted to fearing, but he was one of them. She redoubled her efforts to maintain the portal spell and the protective wards. At best though, it would continue for about four hours before she began to tire. That would have to be enough.

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Loki looked around fearfully. He had no idea what he had expected to see in the Flickering Realm, but this desolate, ever-changing landscape unnerved him far more than he had thought it would. He knew he should begin searching for his brother and Sif, but found himself afraid to move. The constantly shifting shadows would make it impossible to find anything, and how would he ever find his way back to the portal if he moved? The skittering, slithering noises did not help his confidence, and he fought the urge to tremble. Why had he ever thought he could do this? He mustered what courage he could, and tried to cast a locator spell- at least then he would be able to find Thor.

The spell did not work, and a sudden wave of lethargy and despair swept over Loki. The entire dimension rumbled, as if something enormous was laughing at him. Loki gritted his teeth, resolving to find Thor and Sif the old fashioned way, by looking, and took a step forward. Moving slowly, he made his way further into the hellish place, but with every stride, he felt weaker, helpless. After a while, he began to wonder why he was bothering to do this. Nothing seemed to matter any more... He couldn't even find the energy to move now, and sank to his knees, not caring that he was in danger.

A group of reddish-skinned N'Garai made their way towards the unmoving boy, all of them hissing and growling at the idea of another intruder. Black, lizard-like tongues ran over jagged teeth in anticipation. They came within arm's reach of Loki, stretching out barbed claws to grasp him. He did not even look up until he felt the pain of their grip, when they pierced his skin. They began to drag him towards them, under orders to bring the puny one to the Great Shadow that had fathered them. Blood marked the direction in which he had been dragged, smearing behind him on the ground. He still fought and struggled, but his efforts were feeble- the black energy of the Flickering Realm was still poisoning his mind.

_'It's as it should be,'_ Loki suddenly thought, giving up the fight entirely. _'I opened the portal to bring Chthon to Asgard. I will pay the price.'_  
An illogical sense of peace washed over him- and with it the renewed desire to fight. He tore himself from the grips of the demons, crying out as their claws tore through his flesh. He tried to run as soon as he found himself free, but was surrounded within seconds- there were simply too many of the demons. He prepared to cast a spell that would (hopefully) eliminate a few of them, but he never got to complete the incantation.

Blinding white light seared Loki's eyes, and he squeezed them shut immediately. He could hear the demons shrieking. _'In fright or in pain?'_ He wondered. The scent of burnt flesh became prominent, and the demons' cries ceased after a few minutes. Loki's eyes flew open straight away when a large hand wrapped round his throat and hoisted him off his feet.

"Foolish whelp." Atum's voice was deathly calm, and somehow that scared Loki more than his shouting. "You truly must have a death wish, coming here alone." He released his grip, and Loki dropped to the floor, gasping for air. He risked a quick glance at the remains of the N'Garai, and, retching, vowed there and then never to make Atum his enemy. He looked up at the Elder God warily.

"I do not have a death wish, I simply wanted to help my brother, which is more than I can say for you." Loki's voice was sullen. "Or do you not consider Thor a brother?"

Atum's expression became visibly angrier.

"I thought I made it clear to you what would happen if you spoke back to me?" White-hot flames wreathed his clenched fist, and Loki recoiled. The flames died as soon as Atum was satisfied that he had made his point. He looked around the vast dimension, eyes narrowed, before returning his eyes to Loki.

"Did you find any traces of Thor or the girl before you were captured?"

"No," Loki admitted reluctantly. "The demons were the only living beings I encountered."

Atum fought the urge to groan in frustration. Grabbing the youngling by the upper arm, he began walking, dragging Loki along with him. He kept his senses on their highest alert, intent on finding the other children and geting out of here as soon as possible.

**"You waste your time. They are beyond rescue."**

Chthon's voice echoed from everywhere, and despair once again seeped into Loki. Had he taken this risk for nothing, was it already too late for Thor...?

Atum steadfastly took no notice of the demon, and tightened his grip on Loki's arm, shaking him roughly when he noticed his misery.

"Do not listen to him!" The Heliopolitan's voice was low, but harsh. "He will say anything to dissuade us from looking, and if they _were_ truly dead, he would have announced that upon your arrival. Now MOVE!"

After they had walked across inexplicable land formations (burning snow and melting rock being only two of the strange phenomena) for what seemed like hours (Atum decimating countless N'Garai along the way) Loki stumbled and lost his footing. Atum stopped, sighing with exasperation. Scrambling back up quickly, Loki realised he had fallen on rock that sounded hollow..._ 'A cave? But it is barely noticeable...' _Ignoring Atum for a minute, he raced down the steep slope and peered inside the shallow cavern. He stifled hysterical relieved laughter when two familiar pairs of eyes- one blue, one brown- gazed at him warily.

"Found you!" Loki crowed. He almost fainted with relief. Atum, still some distance away, started at his words and leapt down to join them.

Thor and Sif exchanged confused looks, as if unsure what they were seeing. They both looked exhausted, and had plainly spent some time in battle- they both had more than their share of deep bruises and poorly-bound open wounds. Their clothing was tattered.

"Loki? _Atum?_" Thor's voice was hoarse. "How...?" He and Sif moved out of the cave slowly, as if they feared a trick.

Loki began explaining how he had come to the Flickering Realm, but was cut off abruptly when Atum forcibly clapped a hand over his mouth. His muffled protests were ignored, as Atum wasn't even looking at him.

The impenetrable shadow that had been at the centre of this place was moving. None of the children could discern where it was headed, but Atum's expression was alarmed, and he bit back an oath.

"Chthon moves to close the portal. He means to trap us here. We have to run, _now_!"

Dragging Loki once again, to ensure the boy could keep up, he moved at his fastest speed, glancing back frequently to make certain that the other two stayed close. It was no use. They had not crossed half the distance before Chthon's mocking laughter echoed around them.

**"Too late! There is no escape now..."**

The portal was gone. The four Gods stopped dead. The Asgardians were all looking at Atum, praying he had a solution to this. His expression disabused them of that notion.

_**~ Karnilla's palace~**_

The Norn Queen had ben struggling to maintain the portal for some time, her magic nearly depleted. They would have to emerge soon, or it would be too late. Karnilla panted with exertion. She looked at the quivering portal...

And leapt backwards in terror when a visage of Chthon himself appeared in it. His dark shadows clawed the edges of the portal, but he did not appear to be trying to escape. Instead, the portal grew smaller... Karnilla stood petrified, unable to move, but struggling to maintain her spell, to no avail. Within minutes the portal had vanished utterly, despite her attempt to keep it open. Only when there was no trace of it remaining did the significance of Chthon's action dawn on her. The demon's captives could not escape!

_**~Asgard, the Royal Palace, Loki's rooms, at the same moment~**_

"NO!" Sigyn's scream echoed down the mostly-empty halls of the palace. Tyr, who had been wandering the halls restlessly, desperate for something, _anything_, to distract him from Thor, Loki and Sif's situation, came running to investigate.

Bursting into the room, he glanced around for any kind of danger, narrowing his eyes at Sigyn when nothing seemed to be amiss- she merely stood there, pale faced and frightened. Loki's mirror lay on the floor at her feet.

"Whatever made you scream like that, Lady Sigyn?" Tyr demanded. "I assumed you were truly in danger, to make such a sound!"

Sigyn took a shaky breath. "I-I was doing a scrying spell," she gestured at the mirror, "to try and see what was happening with Loki and the others. He and the Heliopolitan found Thor and Sif, but..."

Tyr braced himself, grimacing and preparing for the worst.

"Which of them is it?" His voice was hoarse.

Sigyn blinked, so Tyr clarified.

"Which one was... lost?" He was terrified that she would say Sif- he had only just found his daughter, and the thought of something happening to her...

"What? Oh! They all still live, Lord Tyr," Sigyn reassured him quickly. Tyr breathed a silent sigh of relief. That relief was cut short when Sigyn spoke again.

"Chth- the demon..." She gulped, blinking back tears, "has managed to close the portal back to this dimension. They cannot come home."

Tyr stood as if carved from stone, his mind refusing to accept the child's words. _'It cannot be...'_

Sigyn wrapped her arms around herself. "I suppose we should bear the sad tidings to Lord Odin..." She really did not want to be responsible for telling her king that two of his sons were lost to him. She glanced around Loki's room, stalling for time, and her gaze fell on one of Loki's spellbooks.

She gasped.

"What?" Tyr's brow furrowed.

She walked over as if in a daze, and picked up the book. "I-I think there's a way, if the scrying spell is still working..." She checked the mirror quickly- Loki seemed to be arguing with Atum- before opening the book, turning the pages rapidly to find the spell she wanted. She looked up at Tyr, her expression nervous.

"I can turn the mirror into an anchor for a portal, using the energy from the scrying. It will exhaust me, but I think I can do it. Should I try it?" She bit her lip. "I have never attempted anything like this..."

Tyr looked at her steadily. "Any chance of getting them home is better than none. I would do it, if I had the skill. I would risk anything for the safety of my daughter, and the Princes."

Sigyn nodded resolutely, swallowed hard, and began chanting.

_**~The Flickering Realm~**_

Sif was fairly certain that Atum was about to kill Loki. The Heliopolitan was livid.

"You are the only magic user here. Thus you are the only one who can create another portal. Unless you wish to remain trapped here for the rest of eternity?"

"I can't!" Loki's voice was a whine. "I am not powerful enough to cast a spell like that without some kind of catalyst, and a dimensional anchor!" He glared at Atum. "Why don't _you_ open the portal? I know you are capable of it!"

Atum's tone reached dizzying levels of sarcasm. "So I suppose you are going to prevent Chthon escaping while I focus all my attention on the portal?"

Loki squirmed- he had not thought of that. "But..."

"If we are ever to find a way out of here, you will have to attempt this. I do not care if you are afraid, whelp. None of us would be in this situation if you had not unleashed Chthon in the first place!" Atum was getting angrier at Loki's reluctance. Sif squinted at him- was his skin beginning to darken? _'What could that mean?'_ She looked away before he caught her staring at him.

Thor looked uneasy, caught between two brothers. Atum was being incredibly harsh, but if there was no other way...

"Loki, please," his voice was desperate. "I have had enough of this place. You have to get us home!"

Sif nodded, her brown eyes locked on the dark-haired prince. "Please..." She barely whispered, but Loki's eyes widened- she never asked him for anything!

He sighed. "Alright, I will try, but..." His voice trailed off, and he actually met Atum's eyes.

"Do you sense that?"

Atum nodded tersely, looking around warily.

"Where is that coming from?" His voice was almost a snarl, and his skin was still more brown than gold. Sif couldn't help but notice that the darker colour was spreading, too...perhaps it was an effect of being in this place too long? Thor had noticed too, she thought, his eyes were on Atum, and narrowed. She opened her mouth to ask Atum what was wrong with him (as politely as she could), when a portal blazed into life in front of them.

They all stared at it dumbstruck.

The shadow that they now knew to be an embodiment of Chthon oozed towards it. Atum was the first to snap out of the daze, lunging forward and somehow grappling with the intangible shape, forcing it backwards.

"Go!" He shouted. The strain in his voice emphasised how hard it was for him to hold Chthon back. Loki leapt straight into the portal without a moment's hesitation, not caring where it went- anywhere was better than here. Sif prepared to follow, but Thor was hanging back, watching Atum and Chthon's battle.

Atum seemed to have grown in size to match Chthon, but they were moving so quickly, it was impossible to see who had the upper hand. Sif caught Thor's arm as the portal began to flicker ominously- it wouldn't last much longer.

"Thor, we have to go! Atum will follow us, he will be fine. Please, let's just get out of here!" She was pleading. She had been here for far too long, as had Thor, and apart from anything else, they had not eaten or drunk anything for two days!

Atum manged, for a split second, to catch Thor's eye, and nodded in the direction of the portal. Thor still hesitated.

'I must ensure He does not escape. Go. I will follow.'

Thor had to be content with that, and, glancing back once more, took Sif's hand, and they leapt through the portal together.

Chthon's attack on Atum redoubled once he realised his hostages were out of reach, and multiple blade-like appendages were driven deep into Atum's flesh. The sun god howled with rage, his size increasing still further. Beserk with the pain, he flung Chthon as far from him as he could, and leapt through the portal without thinking. The gateway sputtered out of existence seconds later. And Chthon laughed.

~_**Loki's rooms~**_

Sigyn was sprawled on Loki's green carpeted floor, barely able to raise her head, yet she continued concentrating. Loki, Thor and Sif had emerged, the latter two sporting several injuries, thankfully not fatal ones, and Tyr was tending to them. Atum had yet to emerge. She would have to maintain the portal until...

His huge, muscular form exploded into the room, seeming far too large for the confined space. Sigyn ceased chanting the spell with a sigh of relief- she had never felt so exhausted in her life! The room was strangely silent, though, considering that everyone should feel glad to be home... She managed to make her eyes focus. The others were all staring at Atum.

He had obviously been injured, golden blood was trickling down his form, and... Sigyn blinked, sure that she must be hallucinating. Was he _convulsing?_ His injuries did not seem enough to cause muscular spasms... His golden skin seemed to be growing far darker as well, now resembling rusty copper.

Loki had been watching this spectacle with wide eyes- he had read of this happening, in one of the scrolls he had found in the library. He ran over and hauled Sigyn to her feet, never taking his eyes from Atum, who was still convulsing, and somehow growing in size.

"We have to get out of here." He turned panicked eyes on Thor, hoping his brother at least would obey without question, this once. "If what's happening to him is what I think it is..." He began backing up towards the door, pulling Sigyn with him.

Thor glanced from him to Atum, unsure what Loki meant. Sif took a step back, moving slightly closer to the door. She didn't trust Loki, really, but something was definitely wrong with Atum...

Tyr disregarded Loki's words completely. The Heliopolitan was obviously injured, and as such, it was his duty to try and help. He walked slowly towards Atum, reaching out tentatively to examine one of the gaping wounds.

While all this was happening, Atum was scarcely aware of their words. He hardly knew where he was. All his will was bent on fighting the hideous change he knew was coming, he realised now that _this_ must have been Chthon's plan, to have _him_ end the lives of the younglings...he had to stop his trasformation. Fear, however, was not helping. Pain from his injuries washed his vision in red, and the change accelerated.

Tyr applied pressure to one of the bleeding wounds.

There was a horrific sound of bones snapping and skin splitting as Atum's form exploded. The gold-skinned god had been replaced by a red-skinned, malformed creature twice Atum's size, with pulsing orrifices on its palms, and leathery wings sprouting from its back.

Tyr cursed and tried to back away. The creature's eyes were fixed on him though, and it raised one of its garguntuan arms, palm facing towards the God of War. Tyr was inorexably pulled towards the moist, pulsing mouth-like appendage on the being's hand, and as he was drawn near enough for the creature to grasp him, his hands, then his arms and torso simply..._dissolved_ into the creature. Sigyn screamed, never having seen anything like this- she had never seen anyone die before, let alone in this grotesque fashion! Sif made to run forward, to try and help her father, but it was too late.  
Loki and Thor watched in terrified shock and horror as what remained of Tyr disappeared forever. Revulsion engulfed Thor- his _brother_ had become this thing, and killed one of his mentors. Sif and Sigyn wore identical expressions of disbelief. Tears threatened to fall from Sif's eyes as the truth of her birth father's death sank in. They all felt too paralysed with shock and fear to move.

The demonic creature that had been Atum rounded on them, its black eyes showing no hint of recognition.

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_AN: Ivarr is an OC. I found the name in another fanfiction, but his character is entirely my invention._

The monstrous being stood motionless, its eyes locked on the four Asgardian children. None of them dared to move, but Loki managed to push aside his shock- he had learned of Atum's alternate form before now- and he thought frantically.

He knew if he didn't act quickly, they'd all end as Tyr did. He summoned up his reserves of magic and flung out his hands, hoping against hope it would work.

Numerous images of Loki himself, Thor, Sif and Sigyn appeared around the room, all moving. Loki maintained his concentration as the illusions moved to surround the demon, while gesturing desperately at the others to follow him out of the room, _quietly_. The demon's black eyes roamed around, seemingly confused by the twenty or so identical figures in the enclosed space.

The youngsters made it safely into the hallway, and looked around wildly- where could they go if the creature followed them? Tyr, the greatest warrior in Asgard, had just died at this entity's hands, so who in the Nine Realms would possess the skill to fight it?

Sigyn, still in a state of shock after witnessing Tyr's demise, began looking around shakily, her eyes unfocused. She began speaking, stammering and repeating herself, her usually soft voice becoming louder with hysteria.

"W-what is t-that thing? Where'd it c-come from? We s-should help Tyr...he m-might still be alright!" This last part was a shout, and Loki stifled some very rude language as he slapped a hand across her mouth in an attempt to quiet her. His eyes kept flicking back towards his chamber door, as he feared Sigyn's voice would attract Demogorge's attention...

He kicked himself for even thinking those words when the roar sounded, and the demon barrelled out of his room, demolishing the doorframe and half the wall in the process. Grabbing Sigyn's hand, he began running flat out, Thor following swiftly and dragging Sif along with them. Their only destination? As far away from Demogorge as possible!

Thor quickly overtook Loki, and began to lead the small group to the throne room. Surely Odin would be able to handle the demon? He was the most powerful being in all of Asgard! They ran past Ivarr, one of the most haughty of Odin's servants, who thoroughly disliked children.

"How dare you four show such disrespect to the King, making such a racket and hurtling through the corridors as though you run a race?" He looked down his nose at Thor and Loki. "I would have thought the Princes at least would know better!"

Thor gasped for breath. "Ivarr, we are not deliberately causing a disturbance. We are truly in peril, and need Father's aid!"

"Oh, I am sure!" Ivarr rolled his eyes, moving to block their passage down the corridor. "It is always _urgent_ when one of you two seeks the Allfather, and all you do is distract him from his duties!" He folded his arms. "You may bring your 'perilous matter' to me, and I will pass on a message to the king at my convenience."

"Atum-" started Thor, but Loki interrupted.

"Demogorge has emerged and is after us!"

Ivarr looked stricken. "Preposterous!" he exclaimed, though his eyes widened. "Your lying tongue will be the ruin of us all!"

"I am not-"

Ivarr struck Loki soundly across his already bruised face.

"It's true!" Sigyn protested.

Sif heard screams in the corridor behind them and her heart quailed within her. It had been empty moments ago... Ivarr was shouting at Sigyn now, and Thor was shouting back at him. There wasn't time for this. Her hand was still in Thor's, and she reached over to grab Loki's arm. She began to drag them both away. Loki and Sigyn's hands were still locked together, but when Sigyn reached to pull Ivarr with them he slapped her hand. Loki jerked at her arm and then they were off again. Soon they heard Ivarr's screams and the slurping of Demogorge. Sigyn fought the urge to cry, and Loki jerked her arm again to make her go faster. They had no hope of reaching the throne room now- Demogorge was between them and it.

Thinking quickly, Thor led them down another corridor which led to a narrow door. This route would lead them out of the palace, into a deserted area of the gardens, and if luck was with them, the door would be too narrow for Demogorge to follow. At the very least, it would slow him down. They burst out into the harsh sunlight, Thor and Sif blinking rapidly as their eyes readjusted to the light they had not seen for days.

They were all short of breath, but too frightened to stop running. A deafening roar behind them proved that they were still being pursued, and they ran on blindly, unable to spare any thoughts for Ivarr or any other unfortunate Asgardians who had been in Demogorge's path.

Sigyn pushed her damp hair out of her eyes, as it was obstructing her vision. She was able to keep up with the others only because Loki still dragged her by the hand- she was the furthest back in the group, and the closest to the rapidly-approaching Demogorge. She risked a glance back, and almost screamed at how near the demon was. Her speed redoubled. Loki led them on a confusing path of twists and turns, hoping to lose Demogorge. Running past a shaded avenue, canopied by trees, Sigyn did not notice the figure who was walking towards her...until they collided. Her yelp, and the sound of her fall, made Thor and the others halt. Sigyn picked herself up rapidly, dusting herself off and preparing to continue running.

Freyja caught her by the arm before that was possible.

"Where have you been?!" Freyja's voice was almost a screech. "Disappearing for hours without a word, when there is a demon loose in Asgard? What was I meant to think when I could find no trace of you?"

Sigyn opened her mouth to reply, but her words were drowned out by Demogorge's roar. Pausing had been a mistake. He had caught up with them. An oversized, clawed red hand reached towards them ominously.

Freyja's face had gone as white as a sheet when she saw her eldest brother in his demonic form. Pushing Sigyn towards the other children, she moved in front of them, meeting Demogorge's eyes steadily, but addressing her daughter and the others.

"Run." Freyja's voice was unnaturally calm and steady, considering the situation. "Make your way to Sessrumir, all of you, and stay there until I tell you it is safe. Go, now."

Sigyn could not believe her ears. "Mother..."

"I said _go_, Sigyn! I have been in this situation before, and I can stop this, but I will not endanger my own child to do so. Not again..." Freyja's last two words were barely audible. Tears ran down Sigyn's face from fear, but she did not dare to disobey her mother. She did not protest when Loki took her hand, pulling her away once again.

Thor hesitated, and glanced back as they departed, certain that this was a mistake- what could _Freyja_ do against a being like Demogorge? Sif grabbed his hand, her eyes begging him to follow. She'd already lost her birth father, and at least one other had died today, she couldn't lose her best friend too... He swallowed his misgivings, and went with the others, determined to ensure that they at least would survive.

Freyja took a few slow, deliberate steps towards Demogorge, maintaining eye contact. Neither moved. Freyja began speaking, short, repeated words she had been taught many years ago, to prevent tragedy in just such a situation. She had no idea why Atum had transformed, or if anyone had been harmed, but she was one of very few beings who knew how to stop Demogorge, thus she was obligated to deal with him. Her personal hatred of Atum (in either form) could not be allowed to interfere now. She continued chanting, feeling magic building in the air, and Demogorge's form shimmered. Energy drained out of Freyja as the spell built, but it was working. Less than fifteen minutes later, Demogorge had vanished, and Atum stood before her. She remembered the look in his eyes: guilt, self-loathing, despair... Once, she might have been the one to bring him out of his pain.

She turned away.

"I have to go and make sure the children aren't hurt." She walked away without a backward glance, leaving Atum alone. The Elder God stared at the ground, unable to find the will to look up or move. Flashes of memory came back to him slowly, as they always did. More people had died because of him, _again._ He barely noticed when he fell to his knees in misery...

Upon reaching Sessrumir, her home, she found all four of the youngsters there, waiting. A great deal of tension seemed to leave the air when they saw her, alive and unharmed. Sigyn rushed to embrace her, sobbing in relief. Freyja stroked her hair, consoling her, while staring curiously at Thor. She had never imagined that he was a sibling of hers...Until today, she had truly believed that Thor was Frigga's, although, in hindsight, Jord (or Gaea, as Freyja and Frey knew her) had seemed very fond of him, during his infancy...

Loki's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Lady Freyja, I am glad to see you unharmed, but...how did you..."

"There are old, little-known spells that can be used to reverse Atum's change." Freyja's voice was cool, but polite. She glanced around at the other children, stepping back slightly to examine Sigyn as well. "I trust none of you were hurt?" She could see tear streaks on both girls' faces, and both Princes were white with shock. Thor, Loki and Sif also had partially healed scrapes and bruises.

Thor shook his head. "None of us were seriously injured, but..." His voice faltered, and he looked at Sif sorrowfully. "Lord Tyr was...engulfed by Demogorge. As was my father's servant Ivarr, and there may have been others as we fled." He hung his head, feeling guilty for what he perceived as cowardice.

Freyja shook her head. "Every time Atum comes here, innocent people suffer for it. I told Mother, after the last time..." She blinked back tears, but said no more, though Sigyn was peering at her curiously.

_'Uncle Frey said that Mother was once closer to Atum. I wonder what happened?'_

This thought nagged at Sigyn for some time, even after Freyja sent Thor, Loki and Sif home with Frey as escort. She then fussed over Sigyn for hours, as if she feared her daughter hid some injury. Later that night, mother and daughter sat curled up before the fire, with Freyja gently brushing Sigyn's hair, baby Nanna asleep in her bassinet a short distance away. The young girl was relaxed in her mother's embrace, and finally found the courage to ask the question.

"Were you and Atum once friends?" Her voice was tremulous- she did not want to make her mother angry.

Freyja's grip on the hairbrush tightened until her hand was white, but she spoke calmly.

"Yes...long ago, when I was barely older than you." She did not volunteer anything else. Perhaps if Sigyn could have seen the pained look on her mother's face, she would not have asked any more questions...

"What happened?"

"Events unfolded in Asgard, during the earliest years of my marriage to Ve, that made me realise that the Atum I knew was a facade, an act. He played the doting older brother, but in reality, he is far too dangerous to be trusted." Freyja took a deep breath. "I know many of Asgard's people gossip about Hnossa, and why she is not like you and your sisters..."

Sigyn bit her lip- she too had wondered for a long time why her oldest sister, Ve's daughter, was so different to her, but had never found the courage to ask.

Freyja stared into the fire for a long while, before beginning to speak again. "I do not know if I should be telling you this, as you are still so young, but I do not want you to be convinced that you are safe around Atum. This actually began before my marriage to Ve, before I even left Vanaheim..."

Thor, Loki and Sif, meanwhile, had made their way wearily back to the palace, trying not to look at the destruction Demogorge had left behind, studiously _not_ answering any of Frey's questions. They walked slowly into the throne room, with Frey right behind them. The room went utterly silent as they bowed before Odin, not really paying attention to anything else.

Odin, Frigga, Alti and Jord stared at the three battered teenagers in shock.

_To be continued..._

_**AN: The story that Freyja starts telling Sigyn is being published by Myth Queen, under the title 'The Heart of Everything'. It has been posted in the Thor comics section. The first chapter is now available, and the story will eventually explain Freyja and Atum's backstory. I hope at least some of my readers will take a look! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The throne room was heavy with silence as the adults faced their children. Odin was the first to speak. His voice was hesitant, as if he didn't truly believe what he was seeing.

"How... what has happened? We were expecting your return to Nornheim!"

The words seemed to shake Frigga out of her daze, and she rushed to embrace Thor and Loki. Her eyes glistened with relieved tears. Alti took a hesitant step towards Sif, unsure if she would be welcomed. Sif's mind was numb, still processing Tyr's loss, so she barely noticed Alti's approach. Frigga pulled back slightly, puzzled at why Thor and Loki were so unresponsive- they were safe, were they not? Jord's eyes roamed over every one of them, resting on Frey. Something had happened, she could tell- she had sensed distress and fear from Atum not an hour ago, and if he was not here with them...

She stepped forward, bringing a hand to Thor and Sif's shoulders. "What happened, children? Why are you so stricken?"  
It was Frey who answered, his voice solemn. "Atum shifted into his Demogorge form, moments after their return. Freyja was able to help him revert, but... Lord Tyr, and many others, were...lost." He hung his head. Hearing it aloud seemed to snap something inside of Sif. With tears streaming down her face, she pushed past Jord and ran into Alti's arms. Alti held her daughter-niece tightly, stroking her hair as she cried. With Tyr dead, and Austmadr banished, they were really all the other had. Old grievances would have to be put aside, for both needed comfort now. Holding Sif close, she bowed as best she could before her King and Queen, then led the girl away- they needed to compose themselves in private.

Frigga embraced her sons again, and this time Thor buried his face into her shoulder and clung to her, but Loki remained stiff and distant. Odin approached them, placing a hand on each boy's shoulders. Jord caught Frey's eye, and at a gesture from her, he followed her from the throne room silently.

She knew she had to find Atum. Her youngest son would be safe and reassured by his father and mother- She stopped suddenly. Had she really just thought that? Many of her children had been given to their fathers and their father's wives to be raised in a culture that would be more suited to them than her life, but never had she ever thought of one those women to be their mothers! She looked back at Frigga embracing the boys, calming Thor's fears, and with a sinking heart she realised that she had given up more than her right to see Thor all those years ago. Tears filled her eyes but she turned resolutely away. Thor may not need her at this moment, but Atum did. Someday though, she _would_ find a way to be close with her youngest son again...

Following her instincts, after sending Frey elsewhere, she made her way to where she knew Atum would be. Hnossa's birthplace. He stood there in the clearing, silent and unmoving. He tensed as she approached, but did not speak or turn to face her. She did not speak for a moment, glancing around at the bleak condition of the trees. It was past midwinter, and the boughs were starkly bare. There was no colour in the clearing, save what she and Atum brought themselves.

"Atum..."

"Don't. Whatever you are about to say, _don't._"

Jord stepped further into the clearing, staying a distance from Atum. Her heart ached that she could not do anything to help his turmoil, but it had been a long time since he had let her into his heart.

"Go away," he said, his voice icy.

"I have a right to be wherever I choose, do I not?"

Atum shrugged in response to her words, preparing to walk away himself.

"It was not your fault, you know that."

Atum laughed bitterly. "Chthon played on my compassion, as he has so often done in the past. If I had not reponded as he wished, the demon would not have emerged in me, and those lives would not have been lost."

"And three innocent children would have paid the price."

"Two innocent children. One of them brought Chthon into Asgard. His death would be justice, not a tragedy."

"Everybody makes mistakes."

Atum started away from her, angry that she had managed to draw him into conversation. "Yes, we do. And your biggest mistake was giving birth to me. How much evil would have been prevented if you had killed me in the womb?"

"Never say that," Jord pleaded, walking after him. "You are my son and I love you."

"I do _not_ need your love!"

"Yes, you do. If you keep rejecting love, then you will end just as your father."

Atum whirled on her, eyes black as onyx, raising his hand... Jord stepped back involuntarily. Fear flashed in her eyes for a split second, and Atum stumbled, as if waking from a dream. He loked at his mother with horror-filled eyes.

"I...I did not mean..." He shook his head, his self-loathing now stronger than ever. He had almost attacked the one person who had never given up on him. What kind of a monster was he?! He fled the clearing as fast as he could, ignoring his mother as she called after him.

Atum walked slowly through the city's streets. Speaking with Jord had only worsened his mood. his shoulders were hunched, and he wanted nothing more than to leave this place, and forget everything that had happened. Yet again, Chthon had manipulated him into obeying his wishes, even when he had thought he was helping... He would have to compensate the family of the man he had- no, the man _Demogorge_ had killed, though he had no idea how. Did the warrior even have a family? And he could not even begin to process what had happened a few minutes ago... He had been about to strike Jord, and there was no Chthon to blame this time... He was so lost in his melancholic thoughts that he didn't notice the younger prince approaching him.

Loki's voice made him look up.  
"Why did all this happen? When I found that scroll, was it meant for me, or was it a coincidence?"

The Elder God shrugged. "What does it matter? Chthon is gone now, you have no further cause to fear." His voice was apathetic- why did the boy keep pestering him?

Loki shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking at the ground. "That scroll I read, when you found me in the library..."

Atum tensed. "What about it?"

"Is it true? Is he really your father?"

Atum grabbed Loki by the throat and threw him against the wall. "Are you _trying_ to get me to kill you?"

"Why don't you?" Loki's wide, frightened gaze was nonetheless steady. "You said it would prevent evil in the future."

He released the boy, letting him fall to the floor. "There has been enough death for one day." His eyes examined Loki's expression for a moment. That resigned, fearful look reminded him of an old acquaintance... Leaving Loki on the ground, he strode away, studiously _not_ thinking about the whelp's strange resemblance to Farbauti.

"But-"

Atum cursed. Loki was following him now. Did he think he was immune to Atum's wrath, was he suicidal, or was he just stupid?

"But that's your purpose, isn't it? To prevent evil-"

"I have said all I will say on the matter."

"Yes, that there's been enough death for one day. Does that mean you'll kill me tomorrow?" Loki kept pace with Atum's long strides, though the boy was panting with the effort. "Or does that mean that you'll come back when I least expect it-"

Atum whirled on the boy. He fixed him with a look that could leave grown men wailing like babes and lowered his voice into deadly calm. "Are you really so anxious for death, whelp?"

"I don't want to hurt anybody else."

Atum's eyes narrowed. "Anybody else?" he questioned.

Loki's gaze dropped. "Tyr," he said, his voice a whisper. "It's my fault. How am I supposed to ever face Sif again?"

"The girl Chthon took?"

Loki nodded miserably. "She was Tyr's daughter. She had only just found out... and now she'll never get to know him, and it's all my fault for letting Chthon in to begin with!"

It was a rare thing that Atum was stunned enough by a lesser god that he was left speechless.

"And you said that I was going to kill Balder." Loki looked back up, tears splashing on his cheeks. "Balder is my brother. I don't want..."

"Fate cannot be tampered with, boy. We all have our own roles to play. Best to accept what cannot be altered."

Tears pooled in Loki's eyes. "So there really is no hope for me?"

"Loki?" Thor's voice came from a few yards down the street. Atum made himself scarce, taking to the air as his half-brother approached.

He travelled aimlessly, using the ancient ways to move between worlds. He continued his movements for several hours, hoping for something, anything to distract him. Finding himself on Vanaheim, he explored his once-beloved sister's childhood home, recalling all the bittersweet memories of Freyja's youth. Things had been far less painful then...

"What are you doing here?" A haughty, female voice demanded. "This garden is Queen Skadi's private area. Guests only enter with her permission."

Atum turned to look at this arrogant woman, and for a moment his heart stood still in his chest. She was almost identical to Freyja! Blonde haired, blue eyed...the only difference was that Freyja appeared younger than this woman - this one's hair was greying. Such a thing should not happen to an immortal...

Misery and guilt washed over Atum anew. This had to be Hnossa- Freyja and Ve's daughter. He had not set eyes on her since she was an infant, since he had done her such harm...*

She was still staring at him in consternation, waiting for a response.

"Are you not going to answer me? It is common courtesy to respond when you are spoken to!" Hnossa snapped, her hands on her hips, her expression annoyed.

"Will it make a difference if I say I was unaware this place was private? I have only just come to Vanaheim, for the first time in many years."

Hnossa narrowed her eyes. "Where are you from? You say you have been here before, but you are not Aesir, and very few others visit Vanaheim." Her imperious expression actually made a small smile appear on Atum's face.

"You are much like your mother, Hnossa."

She took a wary step back. "How do you know my name?"

His expression saddened somewhat. "I have known you since you were born, though we have never spoken before."

She stifled a gasp, going pale.

He nodded, looking weary and resigned. "I trust you know who I am now?"

She took another step back. "Atum. What are _you_ doing here?" Her voice was utterly terrified, and Atum didn't fully understand why.

He frowned. "You do not have to be afraid of me, child. I never _meant_ you any harm, and as for your problem, I would change it if I could."*

Hnossa now looked confused. "But... Modir always said..."

Atum's fists clenched involuntarily. "What has Freyja actually told you about the events surrounding your birth?"

"Just that you were injured, and used me to heal yourself..."

"Did she ever explain _why_ I was injured?"

"N-no..." Her voice quivered as Atum's became angrier. He was silent for some time, calming himself, before exhaling heavily.

"Just like her, to foist all blame onto me..." He met his niece's eyes, and told her his version of events from all those years ago. She was stunned when he was finished, and gaped for several minutes.

"I never heard the story told that way before. I had no idea that Modir..."

"She tried to put herself in a better light, as always. She always was selfish."

Leaving Hnossa to order her thoughts, he left Vanaheim, heading back to Asgard. Whether or not Freyja wished to be on speaking terms with him, she had no right to smear his name with lies. His reputation was feared enough as it was! He _would_ have this out with her, and only then would he consider restitution to the bereaved of Asgard, who had lost kin to Demogorge.

'_Atum...what are you planning?"_ Jord's voice was tentative, worried- no doubt she had sensed his building anger.

_'You need have no fear of Demogorge re-emerging.' _True enough, this anger was cold. _'But there are some things I need to discuss with Freyja...'_

_**To be continued...**_

*** These events are explained in Myth Queen's story 'The Heart of Everything', and I know this chapter focuses mainly on Atum, (he comandeered almost the whole chapter!) but we'll catch up with the Asgardian teenagers in Chapter Nineteen, I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sif sat with her back against Alti's knees as the older goddess brushed her long dark hair. It had been years since this had happened last; Sif had suddenly decided one morning that she wasn't going to let her 'mother' touch her hair ever again and has stuck to that stubbornly. After the recent events, however, both were finding it soothing.

"Moth-" Sif started, and then stopped, frowning. "Can I still call you mother?"

Tears welled up in Alti's eyes. "Of course."

Sif leaned back, relaxing as Alti continued brushing her hair. They were in Freyja's house, as Alti still lived there at present. Freyja herself had taken Sigyn to her chambers, perhaps sensing that Alti and Sif needed to talk privately. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Alti spoke again, tentatively.

"My darling, I-" Alti's voice broke. "I am so sorry. I never thought... I never wanted this to happen between us. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sif hugged her knees, trying to think of how to respond. This was the woman who had raised her, fed, clothed and taught her, who had in recent years belittled her for her choices and disowned her. Yet, with all that said, Sif could not deny that she still loved her. Unable to find suitable words, she merely nodded. Alti drew her into a tight embrace, tears pooling in her eyes once again. Neither of them could think of anything to say- the grief and trauma of recent events was too enormous for mere words. They simply drew comfort from each other's presence.

Footsteps and soft voices approaching drew their attention back to their surroundings some time later. A gentle knock on the sitting room door preceded Freyja and Sigyn's entrance, Freyja carrying a tray of small pastries, Sigyn bringing a teapot and several dainty teacups.

"I'm sure you're both exhausted," Freyja said kindly, setting the tray down on the table. Sigyn placed the teapot and cups around it. "But after an ordeal like this, you need to make sure you eat."

"Thank you," Alti murmured. "You are most-"

There was the sound of a door tearing from its hinges. The room became noticably darker and colder. Sif and Sigyn both paled. Alti got to her feet, moving protectively in front of the girls. Freyja yanked the long sword that had belonged to her late husband from its place above the mantle and held it at the ready before her.

Atum stormed into the room, looking murderous. His eyes were locked on Freyja. Alti backed away, unnerved by this intimidating stranger. Freyja held her disowned brother's gaze unwaveringly.

"Deceitful _wench!_" Atum's voice was guttural, almost a growl.

Ignoring the startled gasps from Alti, Sigyn and Sif, Freyja kept her head high.

"What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Perhaps we should leave..." Alti suggested nervously, putting an arm around Sif's shoulders. She had no idea what this was about, but she did not want herself, or her daughter-niece involved in a quarrel. Neither Freyja nor Atum took any notice of her.

"I am talking about the fact that you lied to Hnossa, and most likely your other daughters, about _why_ she lost her immortality!" Atum's voice was a snarl by now.

"I did not lie! You were responsible for her fate, stealing her life force to heal yourself, and I do not see why I should-"

"The very fact that I was injured was because of your foolishness!"

"I was a _child_!"

"You were old enough to marry-"

"Too young to understand-"

"Too vain, perhaps!"

"I _loved_ Ve!"

"You had not been married to him for a month before you betrayed him! With a servant of _Chthon_, of all people!" Atum shouted.

Freyja's face went white. She trembled with fury.

"My daughter _never_ should have to wonder if she's the result of evil!"

Alti quickly sheperded the girls away- they did not need to hear this, whatever it was about. Perhaps she should alert Frey to the argument, as well- Freyja might need support.  
Jord shook her head as she listened to the shouts coming from Freyja's house. The chance to air old grievances had opened floodgates, and both of them were speaking without thinking. Jord hurried inside, taking very little notice of Alti leading the young girls away. Making a snap decision, in the hope of ending this feud once and for all, she made her way upstairs silently. The fight continued.

"I trusted you more than any other person, even mother-"

"You were a stupid little girl!" Atum roared, his voice starting to become hoarse with shouting. "It was an accident-"

"And how many others were _accidents_?" Freyja screamed back at him, angry tears burning her eyes. "How many people have you killed, 'accidently' while they begged for mercy after making a mistake, after being tricked or coerced?"

"I do what I have to do!"

"You are so afraid of looking at the truth because if you did you would see that you are just like your fath-"  
Freyja choked back the word and clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified about what she had been saying. It was too late. Atum snapped, his hand striking across her face.

Stunned silence fell. Even in their falling-out years ago, he had never laid a hand on her in anger. His expression was a mask of horror. Freyja slowly pressed a hand to her reddening face, and sat down heavily on an armchair. Neither of them spoke.

Suddenly Jord marched into the room. Without letting either of them understand what she was doing, she marched right up to Atum and put a bundle in his arms. He was stunned, and when he looked down he was even more stunned. Laying nestled in white blankets was a little pink face with starry blue eyes and fuzzy blonde curls. The baby stared solemnly at him for a moment before she began to wail.

"Mother!" Freyja gasped, leaping to her feet and rushing forward to take the baby from Atum. Jord held her back. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point," Jord replied coldly.

Atum stared down at the baby, a well of emotion he had not let himself feel for years building in his heart. The little one ceased wailing as he looked at her, and gently brought a hand up to stroke the golden downy hair. Freyja had looked much like this, once... He slid a finger into the baby's tiny fist, and smiled as she gripped on, as tightly as she could.

"What's this little one's name?" His voice was gentle now, and he kept his gaze on the child's.

"Nanna." Freyja's voice was stiff, but not as angry as it had been a few minutes ago. "She's only two months old." She moved closer once Jord let go of her, stroking Nanna's hair.

"She looks just like you did."

Freyja manged a weak smile. "Oddly enough, I don't remember that." She paused. "What I just said...I didn't mean it, I..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence. Her eyes filled. Atum met her gaze, and understanding of a sort passed between them. They wouldn't mention that again.

Jord smiled softly as she left her son and daughter to reminisce about their past. She hoped this reconciliation would work- Atum had kept everyone at a distance for too long. Frey was approaching as she left, so she met him on the way, inviting him to keep her company, so he wouldn't inadvertantly ruin Freyja and Atum's talk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif had just finished giving Sigyn and Alti a highly edited version of events in the Flickering Realm- she didn't want to frighten them. Sigyn had already explained what had happened to Tyr (Alti had gone white as a sheet, and spent several minutes reassuring herself that neither girl was hurt.) Once she was finally calm, Sigyn meekly asked her if she could go to the nearby market and find them something to eat, as the tea asnd pastries had been abandoned at Freyja's. Alti reluctantly agreed, after querying several times if they would be alright on their own.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Mother,"- the word really shouldn't feel so strange on her tongue- "we are in the _palace gardens._ What could possibly happen?"

Alti smiled ruefully. "I suppose you are right...I will be back soon, regardless." She left quickly, glancing back once, worriedly.

Sigyn turned to Sif.

"How are you really feeling, after...everything?" The blonde girl spread her hands, unable to find words for everything that had happened so quickly.

Sif shrugged uneasily. "Honestly? I'm trying not to think about it. What Thor and I saw in the Flickering Realm is too disturbing, and as for the rest...Tyr and I were just getting to know each other. Now?" She shook her head. "What _should_ I be feeling?"

"I don't know..." Sigyn looked around for something else to talk about. Sif jumped when Sigyn called out loudly.

"Thor! Loki! What are you two eavesdropping on us for?"

The aforementioned Princes sheepishly emerged from behind a tall hedge, both sets of eyes on the ground.

"We weren't eavesdropping! We just wanted to be sure you two were alright, and..." Thor fumbled for more words.

"And we didn't want to interrupt your conversation!" Loki finished smoothly.

"Yes, exactly!" Thor exclaimed brightly.

"Mm-hmm." Sigyn crossed her arms. The look exchanged between the girls showed that they didn't believe a word of it, but they were too tired to argue.

"What did you actually tell your parents anyway? About the Flickering Realm, and Tyr..." Sif's eyes filled as she said her birth father's name. She swiped the tears away angrily.

Thor sighed. "I explained as much as I knew, but... obviously I don't understand what made Atum change like that."

"It- Demogorge- is just part of his nature." Loki said flatly. "It happens whenever he is seriously injured, or enraged."

Sigyn shivered at the thought. "I hope it doesn't happen again during his row with Modir..."

The thought made Sif bite her lip. "I'm sure Freyja will be fine." She wasn't sure at all, but she had no intention of telling Sigyn that.

Thor and Loki were giving them curious looks, so Sif explained that an argument of some sort had broken out between Atum and Freyja before they left.

"...though I don't really know what it was about. Atum said something about Hnossa..."

They all looked at Sigyn quizzically, but she looked at the floor, not answering. Thor cleared his throat after a few minutes.

"Anyway," he looked at Sif, sadness in his eyes, "Father said he will arrange a funeral for Tyr as soon as possible, even though there isn't actually anything to bury... He and Mother both said to give you their sympathy..."

Sif nodded, tears pooling in her eyes again. Thor put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his hug as she cried silently. Loki and Sigyn looked away, feeling uncomfortable. Alti's return broke the moment.

"Oh! I did not expect to see you here, my Princes..." She carried a small basket of fruit and bread, but that was hardly suitable fare for royalty, in her opinion... Thor and Loki exchanged looks, and decided they would keep their friends company anyway- they were too hungry to complain about the quality of food. They had just settled down for their impromptu picnic when a flare of purple light materialised, some distance ahad of them. They all jumped hastily back to their feet, and looked around uneasily. What was going on _now?_

Karnilla emerged from the portal, glancing around with a smirk. Her eyes fell on Sif, who moved closer to Alti instinctively. The Norn Queen might be her birth mother, but Sif wanted nothing to do with her. Alti put a protective arm around Sif's shoulders. Thor, Loki and Sigyn tensed, wanting to help, but unsure as to how.

"What do you want here, witch?" Alti's voice was cold, unwelcoming.

Karnilla laughed. "Is that any way to greet your sister-in-law, Alti?" She shook her head. "I had expected more courtesy. As for what I want... I witnessed much of what happened when _Prince_ Thor," sarcasm dripped from her words, "and my daughter were captive in the Flickering Realm, and I was impressed with the fighting prowess I saw. I have come to retrieve my daughter, to return her to her home, to Nornheim."

Alti paled. Sif's muth dropped open. The others stared in disbelief. Karnilla merely stood there, waiting.

_To be continued..._

**AN: The events mentioned in Freyja and Atum's argument take place in Myth Queen's story 'The Heart of Everything'. (I know I've said it before!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Alti acted purely on instinct, pushing Sif behind her, and stepping forward to meet Karnilla's gaze boldly.

"You do not honestly believe that _anyone_ would let you just _take_ Sif away from her home?!"

Karnilla rose a single eyebrow and laughed. "You do not honestly believe that _you _could stop me. She is my daughter, Alti, yours is dead. I have a right to claim her. You do not."

"Interesting that you claim her now, after rejecting her at birth. I raised her, that gives me as much right to her as you."

"You cast her aside because of her ambitions. In my eyes, that deprived you of all parental rights."

Alti hung her head, ashamed at the reminder of her harsh actions.

Sigyn squeezed Sif's hand reassuringly, as Thor moved in front of them, blocking Karnilla's line of sight. Loki was barely listening to the conversation- he had, in all the excitement, completely forgoten that he had given Karnilla back the Norn Stones, in exchange for passage to the Flickering Realm. What would happen if she revealed that? He would be in so much trouble...

Sif's voice, louder than usual, startled him back to reality.

"Just to make this clear, _Karnilla,_ I have no intention of leaving my home. Now I suggest you leave, as Heimdall has undoubtedly noticed your presence, and Odin's guards will be upon us soon enough."

"Not to mention none of us are going to stand idly by and watch you kidnap our friend!" Thor interrupted determindly.

Karnilla threw her head back and laughed.

"Firstly, Heimdall is being kept unaware of my presence here, so you can forget help from him. As far as he knows, I am in Nornheim still. Duplicates serve such good purposes. And secondly..." She drew a familiar carven box from thin air.

Thor and Sif both reacted with shock as Karnilla took the Norn Stones from the box and began chanting, opening a portal.

"How did you retrieve those, witch?" Thor demanded. "They were secure in the Weapons Vault less than a week ago!"

Loki flinched as Karnilla's mocking laugh sounded again.

"Ask your brother, princeling. He handed me the stones himself, not two days ago!"

Thor glared furiously at Loki, as did Sif. Sigyn looked highly disappointed. Alti did not truly understand the situation, except that the young Prince had done something wrong, and made a deal with Karnilla. She dismissed the thoughts- they had more pressing concerns. She went to take hold of Sif, to simply take her away from Karnilla, but found that she somehow could not move. Alarmed, Alti's eyes flickered to Karnilla immediately. What had the witch done? Karnilla merely smirked at her while Thor and Loki argued. She attempted to speak, but found that her air was becoming diminished. The thought alone made her panic- did Karnilla mean to kill her?

Sif had noticed Karnilla's gaze shift, and whirled to look at Alti- her face was turning blue!

"Stop it!" She half screamed, the thought of someone else in her family dying proving too much for her. Her shout had distracted the quarreling brothers, and they and Sigyn turned panicked glances to Alti, who was struggling to breathe.

Karnilla fixed a steely glare on Sif.

"Now, I did not wish to bring you to Nornheim as a captive, daughter, but if you force my hand, so be it. Accompany me to your new home willingly, and I will let your aunt live. Refuse, and she dies. The choice is yours."

Alti managed to make an inarticulate noise, but could form no words. Thor, Loki and Sigyn stood frozen in horror. Hot tears of frustration burned Sif's eyes. She had no desire to leave her home, but... Alti did not deserve to die, and she could not let it happen. She bowed her head.

"I will go with you." Misery overwhelmed her- she could barely hear Thor and Sigyn protesting. She was doing this to save Alti...

Karnilla's eyes gleamed triumphantly, and she extended a hand to Sif as the portal widened. Sif stepped forward, pointedly not taking Karnilla's proffered hand, and, glancing back at Thor once, despairingly, travelled through the portal to her new, unwanted home. Karnilla followed her, and as soon as the portal shimmered closed behind her, Alti fell to the ground, clutching her throat and gasping. Sigyn blinked back tears and rushed to help her to her feet.

Thor was shaking his head, staring at the place where the portal had been. This could _not_ happen! He had been through far too much recently, and he was now officially out of patience.

"We have to get her back." He stated flatly. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Loki, and began dragging him towards the palace.

"Oww-Thor, what are you _doing?_" Loki protested, struggling.

"_We_ are going to tell Father what just happened, and that Karnilla is in possession of the Norn Stones again. I will also be telling him _why._"

Loki went pale at these words. Thor continued as though he had not noticed.

"And then we are going to devise a way to bring Sif home, where she belongs."

"Thor, please, don't tell Father that I..."

"That you _what_?!" Thor practically roared. "Gave that _witch_ the tools she needed to access Asgard whenever she wishes? Made it possible for her to do this? There is a _reason_ why Father relieved Karnilla of the norn Stones in the first place, Loki!"

"I did it to help you! I needed Karnilla's aid to open a portal to the Flickering Realm, otherwise you and Sif would still be trapped there!"

"Loki, they would never have ended up there if you had not freed Chthon here in the first place." Sigyn's voice was not as loud as Thor's, but her words hit Loki like a blow, because she was right.

Alti shook her head at all of them.

"If it is all the same to you, can you bicker later? Sif is alone in Nornheim, facing who-knows-what, and I for one wish to see her safely home as soon as possible!"

Her desperate tone snapped Thor out of his rage. He sighed, inclining his head in her direction.

"My apologies, Lady Alti. We have been through trying times lately, and now, with Sif threatened again..." He shook his head. "My temper got the best of me."

Alti did not respond, as they were now at the palace entrance. Thor led the way into the throne room, not waiting to be announced, still dragging Loki. Alti and Sigyn followed quickly. Odin looked up in surprise when they entered. His eyes settled on Alti first.

"Lady Alti," He greeted her with a frown. What brings you here is such an abrupt manner?"

"I apologise for my rudeness, my king," Alti replied, sinking into a low curtsey, "but the Norn queen has stolen my daughter."

Odin stood up in a split second. "_What?!_" He turned to Thor. "Explain. Now." Odin's tone left no room for argument. Thor quickly recounted everything that Karnilla had done to blackmail Sif into leaving. He hesitated when he got to the part concerning the Norn Stones, but his father pressed him for details, and as such...

"LOKI ODINSON, WHAT IN BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Loki wilted under Odin's livid stare. "I was only trying to help, I didn't mean any harm!" To his dismay, tears welled in his eyes. Why couldn't he ever do anything _right?_

"Get out of my sight, Loki. I will deal with you when your latest mess has been cleaned. Go." Odin did not even look at Loki as he spoke, and the forlorn teenager slunk out of the room silently, leaving Odin, Thor, Sigyn and Alti to discuss what to do about Karnilla. He would be of no use anyway. Everything he did backfired, and- according to Atum's foresight- it would only get worse. He wandered miserably for some time, eventually finding himself outside Balder's nursery. He slipped inside quietly, to find his beautiful little brother cooing happily in his bassinet. Lifting the baby, he sat down on the nearby rocking chair. Balder smiled widely at him.

"Are you pleased to see me, little one?" Loki's voice was morose. "I suspect you're the only one at the moment." He sniffed. "I'll bet you'll grow up just like Thor- everyone will love you, and you'll never feel left out. you won't make stupid mistakes and threaten your friends and family either..." Unbidden, Atum's earlier words rose to the surface of his mind...

_'What if I told you you will one day cause the death of the infant in your arms?'_

It was too much. The harrowing events of the last few days, the encounters with Chthon, Atum, Karnilla, Tyr's death, Sif's abduction, Thor's anger, his father's rage...

Loki broke down into sobs. _'Why is everything going wrong?_'

_**To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sif sat down on the intricately carved mahogany chair and shivered. Her new room was large. And cold. Karnilla had brought her to the palace, ignoring the numerous demons patrolling inside (even though they stared unerringly at them), and led her straight to this room without a word of explanation as to _why_ she suddenly wanted Sif back in her care. The thought made Sif uneasy, and yet, what else could she have done? She had no doubt that Karnilla would have killed Alti if Sif hadn't obeyed, and who was to say the witch would have stopped there? Thor, Sigyn, Loki...all of them would have been in danger. She had done the only thing she could. So why did it feel like such a mistake?

Footsteps outside startled her back to reality. Karnilla swept in without knocking. A cold smile stretched across the older woman's face.

"Settling in well?"

Sif stared at her stonily, not responding. Karnilla either didn't notice, or just didn't care about her reaction.

"The palace is your home now. You may explore, or not, as you please. My servants will provide you with anything you require. I assure you, you will lack for nothing." Karnilla hesitated. "I know you enjoy weapons training and warfare, and I will allow it, but I also hope you will show an interest in magic, eventually. I will gladly teach you anything you wish to know of that art. I hope you will be happy here." Having finished her speech, Karnilla turned to leave.

"You know, if you really wanted me to be happy, you could have let me stay in Asgard. My _real_ home." Sif's voice was acidic. Karnilla whirled, striding over to Sif.

_SLAP!_

Sif's head turned from the force of the blow. Touching her own cheek tentatively while her eyes watered and her ears rang, she managed to glance at Karnilla incredulously. All her honeyed words, and she'd turrned on her in an instant...

"Listen well, because I will only say this once." Karnilla's voice was icy, and tightly controlled. "Nornheim is now your home. I allowed you to be taken to Asgard because I believed Tyr would raise you. My brother Austmadr's deceit aside, now that Tyr is _dead_, that agreement is invalid, and you will remain here. Disobey, and I will finish what I began earlier with Alti. Is this in any way unclear?"

Sif's mood had darkened at the reminder of her birth father's death, and Karnilla's threat to her mother-aunt, but she shook her head, acknowledging that she had understood Karnilla's words.

"Good. Dinner will be served at sunset. I expect you to be there. I will send a servant to escort you to the dining hall." Karnilla left without another word.

Despair washed over Sif. This wasn't her home, she didn't belong here! Her friends, her family, her whole _life_ was in Asgard. How was she ever going to get away from here?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Negotiating with Karnilla is a waste of time!" Thor half shouted. "We should gather our forces, march into Nornheim, and just _take_ Sif back!"

He had been trying to persuade his father to see reason for over an hour. Sigyn had been 'requested' to keep Frigga company almost as soon as Loki left, so Thor, Odin and Alti could discuss Karnilla's actions in private. Odin would have sent Thor out too, but he flat out refused to sit idly by this time.

"Sif is a citizen of Asgard, and she was abducted," Thor continued his argument. "You can't just sit by and do nothing!"

"Karnilla is Sif's birth mother," Odin countered, his patience wearing thin. "It makes things more delicate-"

"Delicate!" Thor shouted. "What does that witch even want with her? She could be getting tortured, or-"

Alti went utterly ashen at Thor's words, and placed a slender hand on her mouth, shaking her head slowly in denial. Odin groaned silently at his son's thoughtlessness, and called for a servant to take Alti to compose herself, before rounding on Thor.

"Have I not taught you to consider your words before you speak?!"

Thor faltered under Odin's fierce glare. The Allfather took a deep breath to calm himself, and continued. "I will send word to Karnilla that I will be visiting her soon, to negotiate a peaceful solution to this. Sif is not in immediate danger. If Karnilla meant her any harm, she would have acted upon that desire already, not gone through the trouble of removing Sif from Asgard." His expression softened, and he placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "We _will_ bring her home, Thor, but it may take time. Karnilla covets many things she has no right to."

Thor exhaled loudly, trying to rein in his temper. Of all the...how could Odin think of the Norn Stones now?! Gritting his teeth, he spoke again.

"I will accompany you to Nornheim."

"No, you will not."

"Father!"

"You have been through far too much of late, I have almost lost you already, and I will _not_ risk such a thing happening again."

"Sif is my best friend, I cannot sit here and do nothing while-"

"That is exactly what you are going to do. The very fact of your friendship with Sif impairs your judgement in this. You are going to remain here while this is dealt with."

"But-"

"That is the end of it!" Odin roared, losing patience entirely. "Now leave my sight. Find Loki and tell him I wish to speak with him. His recent actions need to be addressed." He dismissed Thor with a wave of his hand. The sullen boy stormed out, slamming the doors behind him. Odin rested his head in his hands. They had all been through too much lately, himself included, and it was affecting all their tempers. He sighed audibly, hoping nothing _else_ went wrong in the near future.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sigyn had found Frigga in the library, and quickly related the latest development to her. Worry for Sif had carved deep frown lines on the queen's face, but she had decided to find Loki first, after hearing how Odin had lost his temper with him. He always took his father's words to heart, and Odin always seemed to forget that. Sigyn accompanied her, as concerned for Loki as Frigga was.

After looking fruitlessly in the kitchens, the gardens and Loki's own chambers, they found him in the nursery. He was rocking Balder gently, tears still pouring down his face, when they found him. He was unaware of them, his sobs turning to hiccups as Balder's happy coos turned into concerned whimpers. His blue eyes were holding Loki's with a look far wiser than his few months allowed.

"Loki?" Frigga resisted the urge to throw her arms around him. He thought he had outgrown the need for such comfort, even when he obviously needed it.

Loki looked up slowly, blinking.

"Mother. Lady Sigyn." His voice was flat, emotionless. Balder's whimpers grew louder.

"Loki..." Frigga shook her head, feeling helpless. "Whatever is wrong? Surely your father was not too harsh with you?"

He wodlessly handed Balder over to her, before wiping the tears from his face. "It's nothing, I am fine."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me, but you don't look 'fine'. You look the exact opposite!"

"Sigyn is right, Loki. Something is obviously troubling you." Shifting Balder to one arm, Frigga tried to wrap her free arm around Loki's shoulders. He shrugged her off.

"Honestly, I'm alright. I think I am just over-tired from recent events, and overly emotional. I will be fine once I've had some rest." He walked swiftly out of the nursery. Frigga and Sigyn exchanged worried looks. Sigyn darted after Loki.

"Loki...Loki!" She had had to run to keep up with him. Grabbing his shoulder, she managed to make him stop walking, though he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"So seriously, what's wrong? I understand you not wanting to worry your mother, but you can tell me, if..." Sigyn's voice trailed off at the cold look Loki was giving her.

"There's nothing wrong. I told you. What do you want?"

Sigyn bristled at his tone of voice. "I was worried about you. That's what friends are meant to do, isn't it? Show concern for one another? Besides, I wanted to be sure you were alright, after I..." She looked at the ground guiltily.

Loki tensed. "After you _what,_ exactly?"

Sigyn twisted her hands together. "Loki, I swear, I didn't mean to... but earlier, when you gave Balder to me and ran off...Atum wanted to know where you had gone, and I..."

"You told him?!"

Sigyn became defensive- how dare he sound outraged? "I would like to see _you_ refuse to give Atum information when he has hold of you! Besides, had I kept silent, where would you, Thor and Sif be right now?" Her eyebrows raised, daring him to counter that.

Loki looked her straight in the eyes. "Perhaps you meant well, but it does not matter. I do not desire your friendship any longer. Now, if there was nothing else, my Lady?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

Her jaw dropped.

"You...No, actually, if that's the way you want it..." Sigyn stormed off, not looking back. _If he'd rather wallow in misery and loneliness, let him!_ She thought to herself. She had hoped that he felt more than friendship for her, but it appeared she had been wrong. Her mother had warned her away from Loki from the start. She hung her head, her eyes filling. Perhaps Freyja had been right about him, after all...

Loki watched unblinkingly as Sigyn stalked away. That had hurt, more than he had imagined, but it was for the best. He scrubbed the traitorous tears from his eyes. Sigyn deserved better than someone who destroyed everything he touched, and he did not deserve her friendship. She had given him an excuse to be angry, by revealing that she had told Atum of his plans, and this was the best solution. She would never know that he was using that as an excuse, to free her from his future. Even if his heart was aching...

"Loki!"

He jumped: he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Thor approaching him. He quickly replaced his uncaring mask- Thor could not know he was upset! He narrowed his green eyes as his brother approached.

"What's got your sword in a knot?"

Thor kicked at the dirt agressively. "Father insists on a _diplomatic_ approach to Karnilla's abduction of Sif, and I have been _ordered_ to remain here until the matter is settled."

"And I suppose you want me to find some sneaky way to get around his commands?"

Thor blinked. "No, why would you think-"

"Why else would you tell me, if not because you want me to solve the problem and take all the blame for you?"

"Whatever has gotten into you, Brother? I've never seen you this bad tempered..."

"Maybe you never paid attention before. Too busy being everyone's favourite!" Loki practically spat. He knew, deep down, that he wasn't angry with Thor, but it made things easier if Thor was in pain as well, so he wasn't the only one suffering.

Thor was taken aback by Loki's foul mood. He shook his head, trying to make sense of this.

"I have no idea what has angered you so, Loki, but I came here to tell you that Father wishes to speak with you. I suggest you lighten your mood before approaching him. He is angry enough already."

"Thank you for the advice." Loki's voice dripped sarcasm.

Thor started to say something else, but thought better of it, walking away, his eyes on the ground.

Loki's curiousity got the better of him. "Where are you going?"

"Hmm? Oh...nowhere, don't worry..." Thor walked further into the palace, leaving a bemused Loki wondering what in the Nine Realms Thor was up to now. It didn't matter, he decided. There wasn't much Thor could do while confined indoors, and if he 'forgot' to tell Odin of Thor's strange behaviour...well, what harm could it do? He knew nothing about this, so had nothing _to_ tell, and it would be amusing to see Thor get punished for once. Smirking slightly, he made his way to the throne room, bracing himself to face Odin's wrath- no doubt this was about his handing Karnilla back the Norn Stones. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the golden doors before pushing them open.

Odin was seated on the throne, and his lone eye fixed on his son as Loki approached. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Odin spoke.

"Loki, I have ever loved you as my son, and still do, but your recent actions trouble me greatly." His voice was stoic. "Summoning the demon in the first place I can forgive- I know Chthon's spells have ways of influencing the mind. But your actions since...travelling to the Flickering Realm, making a deal with Karnilla to do so, and returning the Norn Stones to her... I begin to see things in you that worry me. A dark mischief seems to have been born in you, and I fear what it will lead to."

Loki's face became defiant. "And you completely miss the point of _why_ I bargained with Karnilla. I was trying to rectify my initial mistake and rescue Thor and Sif!"

"And by so doing, you gave the Norn Queen the tools she needed to access Asgard whenever she pleased! _You_ are responsible for Lady Sif's current situation. Do you understand that?"

"This is an interesting conversation to have with someone who claims to love me." Loki's voice was a mutter, but Odin heard. Before he was able to retort, however, one of the Einherjar burst into the room without knocking.

Odin and Loki stared.

The guard- Ander- bowed. "My aplogies, my king, my prince," he spoke quietly, "but it appears that Prince Thor has vanished."

"WHAT?" Odin stood up abruptly.

"He was seen going into the Weapons Vault, my Lord, but from there...there is no trace of him, and..."

"And?" Odin's voice was taut with concern, and Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes- Odin would not be this perturbed if _he_ disappeared!

"My Lord...Mjolnir is missing also."

Loki's jaw dropped, and even Odin looked startled. Mjolnir was one of the most powerful weapons Odin possessed! Capable of summoning storms, destroying mountains, and creating hurricane-force winds, it had been made for Thor, but he had not yet earned the right to wield it. Evidence suggested that Thor had taken it, but why? Loki used the distraction to slip out unnoticed. Doubtlessly he would be called back later, but he was grateful for any respite from Odin's lectures. Pausing to think, he remembered another of Mjolnir's supposed powers- it could create portals, but surely even Thor wouldn't be foolish enough to try and use it to cross the realms...

_**The Weapons Vault, ten minutes earlier:**_

Thor strode determinedly into the large subterranean room, ignoring the surprised looks from the Einherjar guards. He could not be denied access to this place- one of the perks of being royalty. He smirked wryly as he moved further inside, out of the guards line of sight, looking for the weapon he had come here to get. He had only seen it a handful of times since his childhood, but he thought he knew where...There!

Walking over to Mjolnir's stand, he reached out, then hesitated. Did he really dare to do this? Even if he could control such a powerful weapon, there was no guarantee that it would help him deal with Karnilla... He squared his shoulders. Sif would take a risk if it meant she could save him from exile. He could do no less for her. Grasping the handle, he lifted the hammer. It fitted in his hand exactly. Now for the hard part...

He concentrated on Nornheim, holding images of the bleak desert lanscape in his mind, and began swinging the hammer in a clockwise motion.

A strong wind soon built up- luckily, at that precise moment, there were no guards nearby. Thor continued concentrating as the hammer created more and more force, all the while picturing Nornheim. Flashes of light began appearing at the centre of the localised windstorm. Thor redoubled his efforts, panting, until, at last, a portal flickered into life, and maintained itself. He glanced through- it was clearly Nornheim. Footsteps could be heard behind him, moving deeper into the Vault, towards him. The Einherjar had to be starting another patrol down here- it was now or never. Thor took a deep breath. _Sif...I'm coming for you._ He leapt into the shimmering portal. It immediately dissapated behind him, leaving the Vault empty. Ander, who had been coming to query why the Crown Prince was there in the Vault, looked around in confusion, and noted Mjolnir's absence before racing to alert the king. The Prince had to be found, and soon, but how were they to do that when they had no idea where he might have gone?

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sif paced around her spacious room, racking her brain for a way to get out of here. She had been considering and discarding ideas since Karnilla's visit earlier, and she hadn't noticed the sun setting. The rap on the door startled her. Answering it, she found herself face-to-face with an old, wizened woman with long, snarled-up, slate grey hair. Her posture was hunched, and she seemed to be sneering at Sif.

"Her Majesty bade me bring you to dinner." Her voice was a rasp, and she did not wait for a response, simply walking away, plainly expecting Sif to follow her.

Sif gritted her teeth. She was not used to being treated with such obvious contempt! But touching the tender spot on her cheek, she decided to follow. There was not much else she could do, anyway, not if she did not want to defy her new queen and mother. This turn of events only strengthened her resolve to escape, though- she would _not_ remain in Nornheim forever!

Following the old woman down a maze of dimly-lit corridors, she found herself in a large banquet hall, with Karnilla seated at the head of the high table. A friendly smile spread over the Norn Queen's face when she saw Sif, a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Come sit beside me, Daughter." Karnilla's voice was gently persuasive, and she either did not notice, or completely disregarded Sif's wince at the form of address. Walking forward reluctantly, she did as Karnilla wanted, though she did not speak, nor meet her mother's eyes. The golden plates were already laden with food, so she decided the best way to get through the evening would be to focus on the food. She began eating in silence. Karnilla eyed her sullen posture for a few minutes, before begining her own meal. In between bites, she spoke.

"I am surprised that you did not set out to explore today. I understand you quite enjoy adventure, though there is little to be found within the palace. If you like, tomorrow, you may have a look around outside, get to know your new homeland?"

Sif nodded immediately, her heart rate picking up. If she was allowed out, then maybe...

"Of course, I would have to send at least one guard to accompany you. It would not do for you to become lost so soon after arriving, would it?" Karnilla's dark eyes locked on Sif's, and a humourless smirk curved her lips, as if she knew what the girl was thinking.

Sif's heart sank. Were her hopes of leaving so easy to read upon her face? She took another mouthful of venison, bending her head to hide her dismay.

"Oh, before I forget, and I know this may displease you," Karnilla's tone was casual, but the words made the hairs on the back of Sif's neck rise. "I assume you know that Nornheim is a realm independent from Asgard?"

Sif resisted the urge to snort with laughter. That was _not_ true!

Karnilla continued without pausing. "And that means that whatever loyalties you may have to the Asgardians _no longer matter._ None of your former friends are permitted to trespass here. This is your home, your loyalties belong to me, and I will treat you as I would any other traitor if you ever act against me. Am I understood?"

Sif's fists were clenched by this point, but she managed a nod, not trusting herself to speak due to her anger. Thankfully, Karnilla was satisfied with that, and the meal continued in silence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oof!" Thor grunted in pain as he tumbled out of the portal, landing awkwardly on the hardened desert. Clambering to his feet, he dusted himself off, noting with satisfaction that he was indeed in Nornheim, and Karnilla's palace was visible in the distance. Assessing his surroundings, he recognised the broken mounds in the earth that had freed the skeleton wariors during the last visit here. They appeared unoccupied, but Thor decided it was best to move quickly, regardless. Hefting Mjolnir (the weapon was heavier than it looked!) he strode confidently towards the forbidding black structure. Reaching the doors, he found the crimson-skinned demons standing sentry as they had before. He hesitated. Last time, the movement of these beings had alerted Karnilla to their presence. He did not want to be discovered just yet... Raising his newly-acquired hammer, he pointed it skyward, and closed his eyes in concentration.

The sky darkened above him.

Twin bolts of lightning burst into existence, hurtling down, directly at the demonic guards.

Thor closed his eyes momentarily against the brilliant light. When he recovered, all that remained of the guards were two smoking piles of ash, a bitter, acrid smell, and black scorch marks on the sun-baked ground. He blinked in shock- had he done this?! For a moment, his resolve wavered. He had never imagined Mjolnir to be this powerful...was he truly ready for such a powerful weapon? Sif's face floated into his mind, and that decided him. He was ready- he had to be. Swinging the hammer back, stretching his arm out, he took a deep breath, then swung Mjolnir at the palace doors with all his might.

The echoing crash as the doors disintegrated could probably be heard in Valhalla.

Thor strode inside, his face set with determination.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

The old hunchbacked woman (Haag, as Sif had heard Karnilla call her) was refilling their glasses when the ear-shattering crash reached them. All three women jumped. Karnilla was the first to recover her composure. Muttering an incantation, she stood, her expression dangerous.

"It seems someone is trying to breach the palace interior. This room is secure, but the corridors are now filling with my army. They will make short work of this trespasser, and I will go to ascertain who dares something so foolish. You two will remain here in this room. " She strode away, her gown billowing behind her. She paused at the doorway. "In fact, Sif, I think I will bring our uninvited guest here, so you can see how I usually deal with such things." Karnilla slammed the door shut behind her, and Sif tried to remain calm. _'This is probably a coincidence, Karnilla has many enemies, there is no reason to think anyone I know is in danger...'_

Despite her self-reassurances, she was nervous, and began pacing. What if someone from Asgard _had_ tried to get in here by themselves? But who would be that foolish? She prayed she was wrong- Tyr's death was still raw in her mind, though recent events had distracted her, and she did not think she could bear to lose anyone else...

Haag apparently thought her nervousness was due to the possibility of attack. She grinned widely, showing yellowing, chipped teeth.

"Don't you worry, girl. No intruders will get the better of the Queen! Why, the last one who tried to break in..." Haag's eyes gleamed.

Sif gulped. "What happened to him?"

Haag's croaking laugh preceeded her words. "M'lady crafted a pair of metal shoes, heated hot as coals, and made 'im wear them til he died! I think he lasted about a week, screaming in pain and begging for mercy before the end..."

Sif paled. She'd never heard anything so cruel! "D-did you ever find out why he had broken in?"

Haag blinked, as if the idea had never occured to her. "Why does that matter? He gave good sport!"

Sif edged away from her. If that was Haag- and Karnilla's- idea of 'sport' she dreaded their idea of punishment! Silence reined for a few minutes, until a commotion could be heard nearby. Sif could make out Karnilla's voice, and..._ no._ She stifled a gasp. Thor wouldn't have...

The doors to the hall burst open. Karnilla marched in, followed by several demon servants, two of whom were dragging a beaten and bloodied Thor. Sif stumbled forward instinctively, to help her friend. Karnilla halted her with a look. She froze, unnerved by the harshness of Karnilla's eyes.

"Thor..." Sif's eyes widened as she saw him clutching Mjolnir in his limp right hand. "How did..."

"Silence." Karnilla's voice was icy. "My subjects do not speak to trespassers."

Thor coughed weakly, before managing- somehow- to raise his head, staring defiantly at Karnilla. "Sif is _not_ one of your subjects!"

Karnilla's mocking laugh stung, making Sif wince. "She came here of her own free will, Odinson. And unlike you, she was invited to do so." She tilted her head to one side, as if thinking idly. "So what am I to do with you now?" Smiling suddenly, as if inspired, she waved a hand, dimissing the guards that held Thor, after relieving one of them of its barbed spear. She then turned to Sif.

"I assume you have received training with a spear?" Karnilla's eyebrow raised. "I know it was one of Tyr's favoured weapons..."

Sif stepped back, wary. "Yes...why?"

Karnilla's eyes gleamed. "I think it would be fitting if you demonstrated your skill...by reprimanding this intruder!" She handed Sif the ugly weapon, then stepped away, leaving Sif facing Thor. Haag cackled, enjoying the spectacle of Sif and Thor's horrified faces.

Sif tightened her grip on the spear.

"I know you're probably thinking of attacking me now, but rest assured Alti will pay the price- and so will your princeling friend. All I want you to do is punish him. Rest assured he will have it much worse if I must do it myself." Karnilla's voice was smug. Sif hated her at that moment. What was she supposed to do? She looked at Thor, hoping he had a solution in mind. No such luck- his eyes were as wild as her own.

"I will not ask again." Karnilla folded her arms. "Do as I have instructed, _daughter,_ now!"

The explosion of rainbow coloured light blinded all of them. Sif dropped the spear and staggered towards Thor as the group deposited by the Bifrost re-oriented themselves. Odin's steely gaze flickered to her, to Thor, before locking on Karnilla.

The rumble of the Allfather's voice was deep and ominous.

"You have much to answer for, Norn Queen."

_**To be continued...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_**Warning: Battle scenes and character injury in this chapter.**_

Karnilla's lips curled into a sneer, even as her eyes flickered over Odin and his reinforcements, working out how many warriors had accompanied him.

"_I_ have much to answer for? When first your son, and now you, have trespassed into _my_ realm?" Her eyes narrowed. "Unless you mean to declare war upon Nornheim?"

"I have no intention of declaring war on your realm, witch," Odin's voice was emotionless. "I come to retrieve two of my citizens and restore them to their home."

Sif's heart leapt at those words, then fell again an instant later, as she remembered that she could not leave- Karnilla would take vengeance upon Alti if she did, and she was the only _real _parent Sif had left.

Karnilla remained focused on Odin, and hadn't noticed Sif's changing expression.

"You may take your son, and good riddance, Allfather," Karnilla's voice was softer now, and somehow ominous. "But I believe Sif will choose to stay. There might be...unpleasant consequences for her if she deserts me."

Sif winced at the obvious threat, torn in mind. What should she do?

Odin's voice showed hints of exasperation now. "Do you think you can threaten my subjects without consequences to _your_ actions, Norn Queen?"

Karnilla held his gaze defiantly. "You think I fear you, Odin?"

Thor lurched back to his feet, ignoring his injuries. Standing as tall as he could, he glared at Karnilla as she shifted her gaze to him.

"If you are foolish enough to think yourself the Allfather's equal, then perhaps a warning from my _other_ kin would suffice to keep you in your place!" Thor's voice was full of confidence. Sif wondered briefly if Jord (or Atum) might actually be nearby, somehow-

Karnilla burst out laughing. "I don't see any of your _demon_ kin coming to your rescue, princeling! Empty threats do not affect me."

Odin clamped a heavy hand on Thor's shoulder, preventing him from running at Karnilla. He met her gaze steadily. "The Elder Goddess and her children are not demonic, Karnilla. You should have a care how you speak. Some might take offense at being spoken of in that manner." Letting go of Thor, he strode over to Sif and led her back to stand with the other Asgardians. Sif bit her lip, unsure. Leaving Nornheim could mean endangering Alti, but Odin had essentially said she would be protected... Swallowing her protests, she let her King lead her back to her people. Thor followed silently.

Odin returned his sole eye to a fuming Karnilla. "We will take our leave now. I will return soon enough to negotiate the return of the Norn Stones to Asgard. Heim-"

The call to the Gatekeeper was cut off as Karnilla struck. Smoky, purple energy shot towards Odin, striking him in the chest and causing him to stagger.

The ten or so Einherjar that had accompanied Odin drew their weapons, some falling into a battle ready stance, some moving to barricade the doors, as Thor raced over to help his father.

Karnilla raised her hands, the Norn Stones appearing before her. They glowed as she chanted in a language that none of them understood. Rhythmitic footsteps could soon be heard in the corridor outside- numerous beings of some sort were approaching rapidly. Haag crept into the shadows that bordered the room, plainly hoping to avoid notice. Sif's mind flashed through possibilities about what was coming; demons, skeleton warriors, who-knew-what else... She snatched up the spear again as Karnilla's army began pounding on the sealed double doors.

An idea flashed into her mind. Without stopping to think (thinking would make her talk herself out of it) she charged Karnilla, using the shaft of the spear to knock the witch's feet from under her, then pressing the tip to Karnilla's throat as the woman attempted to rise. The Norn Stones clattered to the ground, but the pounding on the doors continued, and the doors began to buckle.

Sif cursed under her breath- she had hoped that interrupting Karnilla's spell would halt the attack. Well, she could still do something useful... Increasing the pressure of the spearhead on Karnilla's throat, she forced her to back up, away from the Norn Stones.

Karnilla sneered at her. "Are you going to kill me, Sif? It won't stop my demons from tearing you and your pathetic friends apart. Let me go, and you might live through this..._if_ I decide to let you."

"I don't think you really have much choice." Sif's teeth were clenched. "Reverse the spell!"

Karnilla folded her arms, staring at Sif derisively. "Or what?"

The doors finally gave under the assault. A multitude of demons flooded into the room, far outnumbering the Asgardians, even with Odin and Thor now supporting them.

Sif exerted yet more pressure on the spearhead, causing a small droplet of blood to appear as Karnilla's throat was pierced. "I said, stop them!"

"And I suppose you intend to release me if I do?" Karnilla snorted. "Ultimatums only work if you are willing to carry out the threat, daughter. I know for a fact you have never taken a life. You intend to begin with mine, when I am the one who gave _you_ life?"

Sif faltered for a split second as Karnilla held her eyes. It was enough for Karnilla to send a single bolt of energy into Sif, knocking her back several feet and causing her to drop the spear. Karnilla strode towards Odin, who was fending off four of the demons at once.

Sif sat up, dazed from the pain, but able to glance around. Her eyes widened. Karnilla's attack had actually put the Norn Stones within her reach! She snatched them up hastily, and scrambled to her feet, ignoring the fact that they seemed to be unnaturally warm in her hands. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for Thor.

He stood back-to-back with Odin, the two of them still fending off swarms of demons. The Einherjar seemed to have the upper hand at present, but more demons were joining the fight, and Karnilla still stalked towards Odin.

The Norn Stones seemed to be vibrating in Sif's grasp now. She glanced at them, then surveyed the battle, sensing that something had changed.

The demons that surrounded Thor and Odin parted for Karnilla, leaving her a clear path. The other Einherjar were being herded in a similar direction, no doubt forcing them into a smaller group, to make them easier for Karnilla to deal with.

A plan occured to Sif, and she moved so she walked behind Karnilla, taking care to move silently. If all the Asgardians were stood close enough together, and if she could get the Norn Stones to Odin...

Karnilla raised her hands as she drew close enough to reach Odin and Thor. Her gesture somehow made all the demons halt simutaneously. They all drew back, forming a circle around the warrior-Gods, but leaving space between themselves and them.

"Decisions, decisions..." Karnilla purred. "Which of you will give me sport first?"

"None," Odin half growled. "This battle is not yet yours to claim victory over!" He was aware of Sif following her, but nothing in his countenance gave that away- he just hoped the girl could somehow turn the tide in their favour.

Karnilla continued as if he had not spoken. "I think perhaps we will start with the youngest..." She smirked as her eyes shifted to Thor. "Have you ever thought of going to Muspelheim, Prince?"

Odin shoved Thor behind him protectively. "Even you would not dare risk opening a portal in that accursed place!"

Karnilla raised an eyebrow. Her smirk widened. "Really? Care to test that?" She extended one hand, encased in a purple glow, plainly waiting to catch something.

Sif clasped her hands tightly around the Norn Stones, as they seemed to be lifting themselves into the air- she was right behind Karnilla now, and the witch was plainly summoning the Stones to her. They heated, burning her palms, and she attempted to stifle her cry of pain.

Too late.

Karnilla whirled on her, her eyes widening. Fear showed in the Norn Queen's eyes for an instant, before being replaced with a mask of calm.

"Now, honestly, Sif, what do you think you're going to do with those?"

"Get us all out of here, away from you." Sif's voice was resolute.

"And you believe I will just let you do that?"

Sif shrugged. "Attack me, and you risk damaging the stones."

Karnilla's fists clenched. Her face contorted with frustration. Sif pushed past her, then turned swiftly, backing towards the group of Asgardians, so she could keep her eyes on Karnilla. She wordlessly handed the Norn Stones to Odin, bowing her head to him, making her allegiances plain.

"Think very carefully about what you are doing, Sif," Karnilla warned. "I may not be able to travel to Asgard easily without the Norn Stones, but I will find a way, eventually. And then I _will_ make you pay for this. I never forget my promi-"

**WHAM!**

Karnilla crumpled to the floor...twenty metres away. Mjolnir changed direction and returned to Thor's hand. He grinned sheepishly. "She was talking too much." A ripple of laughter passed through the Einherjar. Sif smothered a giggle.

Odin shook his head at his irresponsible son, then used his own magics to empower the Norn Stones, creating a portal back to Asgard. The vortex blazed into life as one of the bolder demons approached Karnilla, trying to rouse her. Odin gestured for his warriors to leave first, as many of them had been injured during the battle.

Sif gazed at Karnilla, at once both hoping and fearing that she would be alright- she had not moved yet. If she was gone, Alti would be safe, but on the other hand, this was her _mother..._ Karnilla stirred, managing to stand within minutes, although she was clearly in pain. The look she shot Sif was so full of venomous hatred that Sif recoiled.

Thor's hand on her shoulder steadied her. He inclined his head towards Odin, who stood waiting by the portal.

"Let's go."

Sif nodded, turning her back on Karnilla and trying to ignore her own contradictory thoughts.

The portal was about two strides away when a grey blur appeared in the corner of Sif's eye. Afterwards, she could never say which of the following events happened first:

Odin lunged forward, panic and anger in his eyes.

Thor cried out in pain, more than once.

Mjolnir swung, but the movement was unco-ordinated, clumsy.

Haag, who was clutching a bloodstained knife, was tossed through the air like a rag doll from the force of the blow.

Thor staggered forwards, and literally fell through the portal.

Odin grabbed Sif and leapt after him, closing the portal behind them instantly.

Karnilla's laughter echoed after them.

They had landed in the palace foyer. Thor's face was greyish white, and he had sunk to his knees. Blood drenched his tunic, to such an extent that Sif couldn't make out where the individual injuries were. Blood was also pooling on the ground beneath him. Odin was at his side, applying pressure to the wounds, to staunch the blood flow, and trying to make Thor focus on him. To no avail- Thor's eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp.

Sif clapped her hands to her mouth, paling._ No..._

"He lives." Odin's voice actually shook as he looked around. "Ander! Fetch a healer, _now!"_

Ander raced off as quickly as he could.

Odin cradled Thor's head as he knelt beside him. _I cannot lose my son so young..._

Despite his continued efforts to halt it, blood still flowed from Thor's wounds...

_**To be continued...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Atum felt more at peace than he had in forty-five years. His talk with Freyja had done him good. While the hurt between them couldn't be healed in one day, it was good to have one moment where things were almost back to how they had been before. Now, he was looking for Gaea. He needed to apologise for his behavior, and ask her advice for how to proceed when it came to compensating the young warrior Sif for the loss of her father.  
He knew that Gaea had wanted to talk with Thor, and so headed into the palace to see if he could find her. Instead, as luck would have it, he found Loki on the marble stairs. Wasn't the whelp ever under supervision? He was whittling a fat stick, using a hunting knife that was too large for such use.  
The boy hardly glanced at him, hunching over. Atum still saw the red of his eyes from weeping, though.

"Have you seen Gaea?"

Loki shrugged sullenly.

"Answer me."

"If she's here, she'll be in the healing rooms with Thor," Loki responded, savagely digging the knife into the stick.

Atum frowned. "What has transpired?"

"Karnilla took Sif to Nornheim, and Thor went after her. Odin brought them back, but Thor got hurt."

"How badly was he injured?"

Loki shrugged again. "No-one told me."

"And you are not concerned."

"What could I possibly do that wouldn't make it worse?" Loki responded angrily. "That's _all_ I'm good for."

Atum raised an eyebrow. The bitterness in Loki's voice was all too apparent. Just a few days ago he would have been at the healing rooms, trying his best to help or at least pestering the healers with questions of Thor's well-being. The whelp had walked into the Flickering Realm to help his brother! What had happened to turn him so cold so quickly?  
He ignored that little part of him that said he knew exactly what had happened, and turned away. He had gone up a few more steps when he heard the knife catch, and then Loki cried out. Atum turned to see the stick drop, blood smeared on it. Loki sat on the steps, watching his blood run from the deep cut in his palm, his knuckles going white as he clenched the knife in his uninjured hand.

Briefly, Atum wondered what he was going to do.  
Loki cleaned his blood off the knife and put it in the sheath at his waist, and then wrapped his hand around his clenched fist, squeezing tightly to impede the blood flow. He didn't look at Atum as he walked into the palace. A trail of blood followed him.

If he was that badly injured, Atum decided, he had best see to it that the boy sought aid. The sun-god didn't particularly care for his siblings, but being Gaea's children they were all powerful in their own rights. He did not need to have Thor turned against him so young because he let Loki bleed to death somewhere. His youngest brother, he could see, was going to be a mighty warrior some day. Perhaps even a threat.  
Atum followed Loki silently, keeping a distance between them but close enough to intervene if the need should arise. Whether Loki was aware of his presence, he didn't know.

They quickly made their way to the healing rooms, where everything seemed to be moving in a state of barely-controlled urgency. Healers were dashing about, gathering herbs and making poultices. Several of the Einherjar were being treated. Loki stopped and watched for a moment before trying to get a healer's attention.  
Idunn, Freyja's second daughter, came forward but walked past Loki and to Atum. They had never met, but judging by the flash of her blue eyes and the steady gaze, she had inherited her mother's brashness.

"Grandmother said to tell you that she would like to talk with you before you leave Asgard."

"And I would talk with her. Where is she?"

"She is watching over Thor," Idunn replied promptly. Worry creased her brow. "I have not heard anything from either her or Eir in well over an hour."

Atum frowned. "And how fares my younger brother?"

Idunn hesitated for a moment. "I am not fully trained, I should not presume to report on his situation-"

"How badly was he injured?"

Idunn was silent.

"How badly?" Atum repeated.

"I heard Eir say that he was stabbed by a Nornblade. They forge their steel infused with venom-"

"I know how they make their blades," Atum interrupted, "but Gaea can cleanse poison from a wound as easily as snap her fingers."

"The blade pierced his heart."

"What?"

Atum and Idunn both turned. Neither had taken any notice of Loki, who was listening. His face was ashen, his green eyes wide.

"Is... Is he going to be...?" Loki stuttered, starting to sway on the spot. Blood still gushed from his injury.

"Your hand," Idunn murmured, reaching for him.

"Never mind my hand," Loki snapped, pulling away. "Is Thor going to die?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine-"

"LIAR!" Loki shrieked. "Do _not_ lie to me, Idunn Freyja's daughter! I am the second son of Odin and I command you to tell me how my brother truly fares!"

"I do not know-"

"Then find out!"

"If there was something to know," Idunn said calmly, "Then you would be told. Now let me see your hand!"

"Nobody told me that Thor was stabbed in the heart by a poisoned blade," Loki retorted, but his voice had gone dead and he let Idunn care for his hand. "Nobody even thought of me."

"So now you presume to know what others think?" Atum replied sarcastically, but his brow was creased. He had not fought Chthon in the Flickering Realm to save Thor just to have the Norns kill him mere days afterwards. Besides, he still needed to have a discussion with the Norn Queen... Best to wait and ascertain Thor's condition first though. He did not want to judge Karnilla without knowing exactly how much harm she had done.

A redheaded woman that Atum presumed was Eir emerged from one of the private rooms that joined onto the main healing room, wearing an expression of weary relief. Loki jerked away from Idunn, who was still tending his hand, and backed away, trying to look uncaring, though he couldn't take his eyes from the closed door of Thor's room. Atum stared at the woman impassively.

Idunn broke the silence, her hands on her mouth, her voice tentative. "Prince Thor...is he...?"

"He sleeps. He will be weak for some time, but he will recover." Eir's voice was reassuring. The three watchers breathed silent sighs of relief. Idunn moved to tend to one of the Einherjar. Atum leaned back against the wall, preparing to wait as long as was needed to see Gaea. Loki slunk away silently- he had just glimpsed Sif, and wanted to hear the whole story from her.

Sif was slumped in a chair not far from Thor's room, pretending to examine the half-healed burns on her hands. In actual fact she was listening avidly to the conversation that had just taken place, closing her eyes in relief when Eir said Thor would be alright. Odin had seemed genuinely scared when Thor passed out, as had Frigga and Jord when they raced into the Healing Room. Jord had immediately set to help Eir, after Thor had been taken out of the main room, and Sif had been sitting here worrying ever since...

"Sif?" Loki's uncharacteristically dull voice startled her- he usually sounded so devious... her brow furrowed.

"What do you want, Loki?"

He sat down heavily in the chair next to hers. "What happened?"

She slumped slightly, not really wanting to remember. "Thor was nearly killed."

"But _what happened?"_

"He came to Nornheim to get me back." Sif's voice was a monotone. "Odin and some of the Einherjar followed, and we were winning the fight, and about to leave, when Karnilla's servant stabbed Thor." She shook her head miserably. "I should have done something sooner... I didn't even see her _coming_, and Thor would not have been there at all if it weren't for me!" Sif's eyes were on the floor by the time she had finished her explanation.

Loki was gaping- Sif thought this was her fault? But _he_ had made it possible for Karnilla to take her... didn't she know that? Footsteps made him look up, and he jumped, accidentally nudging Sif in the ribs, startling her. Odin and Frigga, both looking worn out with strain, had just left Thor's room, Frigga closing the door quietly behind them. She smiled warmly at Loki when her eyes fell on him. He blinked.

"Aren't you two going to stay and watch over Thor?"

"Word needs to be spread among our people that Thor is well," Frigga explained gently, "and...Jord wanted some time alone with Thor."

Odin scowled at this. She ignored him, shifting her gaze to Sif. "I imagine you will want to see your aunt as well, let her know you're safe?"

Sif nodded slowly, climbing to her feet. Her expression was troubled, though. She couldn't help but think about Karnilla's threat, that Alti would pay the price for her escape from Nornheim... She suppressed a shiver. There would be time to worry about that later. Right now, she just wanted to see for herself that Alti was alright.

Odin, Frigga and Loki walked out of the room first, after informing Eir that they would be back to check on Thor later. Frigga put her arm around Loki's shoulders, trying to engage him in conversation, frowning concernedly when he hardly responded. Sif was a few minutes behind them, still lost in worrying thoughts about Alti and Karnilla.

She never noticed Atum staring after her.

Eir and the other healers continued their tasks as best they could, trying to ignore Atum's intimidating presence in the room. He paid them little heed as he considered what he had accidentally overheard from the girl's mind. _Blackmailing_ a child into obedience? The list of things Karnilla needed to answer for was growing steadily longer...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor's first conscious thought was '_This hurts. What the Hel happened?'_ He struggled to remember... he had gone to Nornheim, been captured by Karnilla, Odin had arrived, a portal had opened...then all he recalled were sharp flashes of pain, and people (Sif?) yelling. With a huge amount of exertion, he forced his eyes to open. Alright, apparently he was lying in bed...in one of the Healing Rooms? But how had he gotten there?

Gradually, he became aware of a slender hand caressing his forehead gently. He managed to turn his head slightly, and his blurred vision made out what looked like Jord sitting beside him.

Now he was _really_ confused.

A small smile appeared on Jord's face as she noticed he was awake. He tried to sit up...and a wave of dizziness and stabbing pain sent him crashing back onto the pillows. It might have been seconds or minutes before the wave of agony receded.

"Do not do that again." Jord's voice was kind, but firm. "You may be out of danger, but you are not yet fully healed."

Thor blinked sleepily. "I don't understand...how did I get here?"

"Your father brought you straight here after your return from Nornheim. The injuries you received were...severe. It took several hours before you were stable, but you will recover now, in time." She ran her hand over his hair again. "I will never understand how my children so often find themselves in danger..."

"My younger siblings always seem to enjoy taking foolish risks. It is why I spend so much time rescuing them." Atum's tone was dry, and Thor couldn't work out if he was serious or not- his expression was as blank as ever.

Jord shook her head exasperatedly. "You take just as many risks as any of them do, my son."

Thor couldn't help himself. He grinned. "Maybe we all enjoy following our oldest brother's example!"

Atum raised his eyebrow, and Thor regretted his words.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You do not have to apologise, I often think the same thing," Jord replied kindly, giving her eldest son a half-teasing look. Atum shook his head- he would _never_ understand his family's idea of humour!

Thor stifled a yawn. "How can I be tired? I only just woke up!" He was having trouble keeping his eyes open though...

Jord leant over him, brushing a soft kiss over his forehead. "Rest now, Thor. You have been through far too much of late." She stepped back, but hesitated. "I will have to depart from Asgard soon. My place is upon the Earth, not here." Her eyes were sad. "If you ever need me, all you need to do is speak my name. I will come."

Thor nodded, his tiredness and the sudden lump in his throat making it almost impossible to find words. "Perhaps I can come to Earth sometimes...if Father allows it?" Jord smiled sadly, nodding to reassure him, even though she knew Odin would not easily allow such a thing. He would deny Thor to her altogether if he could. She left the room silently.

Thor shifted position as much as he could, before it dawned on him that Atum was still in the room. He met his half-brother's gaze, wondering why Atum stared at him so intensely.

The silent scrutiny became too much.

"What?!" Thor really wished that hadn't come across like he was whining.

Atum took a step closer to Thor. "I merely wish to make my priorites clear. My sole duties are to keep the Elder Gods from unleashing Chaos, and to protect Gaea at all costs. Do not think that you have any special protection because you are my younger brother. I hope you and I can stand as allies in the future, as Gaea has lost too many children to evil choices, but if you cross me, I will only give you one forgivness. One. If you cross me a second time, I will kill you. Is this in any way unclear?"

Thor shook his head, unnerved at the sudden intensity of the conversation. His head swam with exhaustion.

Atum moved away, now seeming as distant as the sky. "I will leave you to recover. Remember my words, Odinson."

Thor was sound asleep seconds later.

Odin, Frigga (carrying the infant Balder) and a sullen Loki were approaching as Atum left. They all tried to hide their immediate tension at seeing him. Frigga tightened her grip on Balder, who had begun babbling excitedly and reaching out towards Atum _again-_ did the child think he was some manner of toy?! He stepped out of the baby's reach, and met Odin's eyes coolly.

"Thor sleeps at present. He has awakened once, and appears to have suffered no lasting damage. I assume you wish to be alone with him, so I will make myself scarce." Atum strode away without a backward glance. He would make his way to Nornheim, and settle matters with the realm's accursed Queen, see to whatever restitution was needed to the deceased Tyr's daughter, then finally be able to leave these realms and find some brief repose.

Making his way to the Bifrost, he nodded a terse greeting to the Gatekeeper, knowing that Heimdall would have already divined his intentions. Listening, he could hear two female voices inside the living area of the observatory. Heimdall's mother and his young cousin. It had to be. Atum gritted his teeth, striding quickly towards the transportation area. He did not want to speak with Tyr's daughter yet, or ever, if he was honest with himself. What _was_ the correct thing to say to someone when you yourself were responsible for murdering their parent?

No.

He would deal with affairs on Nornheim, then compensate the girl with riches or gifts of some kind, but he would never discuss Tyr's fate. Ever. It was finished.

Heimdall had been watching him silently this whole time, but did not speak. The Bifrost activated, presumably leading to Nornheim. Atum stepped into the shimmering portal, already formulating plans for what he would say to the witch-queen. He allowed himself a small, grim smile as the Bifrost deposited him firmly on the desert world. These sort of 'talks' were always enjoyable...for him, at least.

_**To be continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Atum walked casually across the desert terrain of Nornheim, his pace unhurried. His expression was utterly impassive, giving away nothing of his intentions. Reaching the obsidian palace, he noticed the demonic guards standing as sentries. His lips curved in a grin. Less than a minute later, two smoking piles of ash remained at the doorway, and Atum strode inside unhindered. No doubt Karnilla was aware that her guards were no longer, but it made little difference- intimidation worked wonders sometimes.

He made his way deeper into the palace, ignoring the carved demons on the walls that could be animated to fight- they could never pose a threat to him. Eventually, he located a huge set of doors, similar to those in Odin's palace. This had to be Karnilla's throne room. Atum rolled his eyes. _All the lesser gods insist they are so different from one another, and yet they imitate each other, and play out the same roles, over and over... _Ignoring the train of thought he had had many times before, he pushed open the doors, and strolled casually into the cavernous room, pleased to find Karnilla already there, and alone but for one aged servant.

Karnilla's bearing gave away none of her fear. She dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand, then rose from her throne, standing tall and straight, her chin levelled imperiously and her dark eyes steady. But Atum could taste her fear like a shark scented blood in water. He took a step closer, holding her gaze.

"What brings you here again so soon, lord?"

Atum had to give Karnilla due credit- she sounded utterly ignorant as to his reason for coming here, though surely she had to have guessed, and barely a quaver of fear made its way into her voice.

"Simply a matter I wish to make clear," He kept his voice emotionless. "My youngest brother was gravely injured while enjoying your...hospitality. He recovers, but you can understand that I have to ensure nothing of the sort happens again."

Karnilla's expression hardened. "Thor was trespassing in my realm. I have every right to deal with such wrong-doers as I see fit!"

"Ah, yes, and this 'trespassing' was after you kidnapped a citizen of Asgard, was it not? Thor merely wished to retrieve his friend. Youths often take foolish risks." Atum's voice was perfectly pleasant. "I also understand that you had to blackmail the young warrior into leaving Asgard with you to begin with." He had been narrowing the distance between Karnilla and himself as he spoke, so now he was within arm's length.

Karnilla paled, but did not dare to back away. "I had every right...my daughter..."

"Is not your concern. In my eyes, you gave up any and all rights to her when you abandoned her at birth." Atum stepped closer still. Karnilla stumbled, so she was seated on her throne, Atum looming over her.

His voice darkened. "I have not forgotten that you allowed the portal to the Flickering Realm to close, and had it not been for other aid, I would have been trapped there indefinitely. Did you think I would not seek restitution from you?" His right hand began to blaze with fire.

Karnilla watched wide-eyed, but was unable to speak. Satisfied that he had made his point, Atum extinguished the flame. His other hand shot out, pressing against Karnilla's throat and holding her still.

"Now. You are not to attempt to take the young girl as a hostage again, nor are you to cause any harm to her or her friends or family. Is that clear?"

Karnilla nodded mutely, though her dark eyes still gleamed with malice. Atum released her, and made to walk away, knowing she would relax almost immediately...

"One more thing."

His shadow fell across the throne.

"You, or one of your servants, almost murdered my brother. Since you are sovereign of this realm, I will extract the toll for that from you." Atum's face was dark as midnight as he glared at the Queen.

#

Worlds away, Heimdall listened to Karnilla's scream of pain, then watched her servant rush to attend her as Atum departed without a word.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif walked slowly back to the palace, feeling exhausted. Her talk with Alti had finally cleared up a lot of old grievances between them, but it had left her weary. Now all she wanted to do was check on Thor, if he was awake, then retire for the day herself. She was still worried about Karnilla retaliating, which was part of why she wanted to talk to Thor- he could always reassure her if she worried too much about something. Pausing in the corridor outside the Healing Room, she realised Thor's family must be in there with him- she could make out Odin and Frigga's voices, and baby Balder's cooing. That made her hesitate. She shouldn't interrupt if the King and Queen were there...

The decision was taken out of Sif's hands as the royal family stepped into the corridor. Frigga smiled warmly upon seeing her.

"It is good to see you unharmed, Sif. I think you had us all worried about you."

Odin nodded gravely, eying her carefully, checking for any injuries. He elected not to speak, however. Sif's face reddened under the king and queen's scrutiny.

"Is Thor up for visitors? I wanted to see him, but if he needs rest..." Sif clamped her lips shut to stop herself rambling.

Frigga gestured to Thor's room. "Go on. He has been asking about you, best to let him see for himself you're alright. He _does_ need sleep though, so try not to stay too long."

She excused herself, sheperding Loki with her. His eyes had been on the floor the whole time, and Sif vaguely wondered why his hand was bandaged, before realising Odin still stood there.

He spoke in a lower tone than usual, his voice gentle. "I need to let you know that Tyr's funeral has been arranged for a week from now. I would like to refer to you as his daughter when I speak, even though you only discovered each other shortly before..." His voice cracked.

Sif nodded. "A week from now, though? I would have thought..."

"Aye. It would have been sooner ordinarily, but I wish Thor to be able to attend, and he cannot while he is still weak. Also...forgive me for saying this, but time is not of the essence as it would be in other cases. Tyr's body is not..." Odin shook his head, his lone eye haunted and weary. Clapping a hand on Sif's shoulder, he strode away. Wiping her eyes, and trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she walked quickly into Thor's room.

Thor was propped up on his pillows, still looking very pale, but his eyes were alert, and he beamed when he saw her. She smiled back, weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ah, I'm fine. I don't really need to be stuck in bed, but everyone wants to coddle me, so..." Thor shrugged. "May as well go along with it."

Sif inched closer, her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" Thor's voice was puzzled.

"You got hurt- you were only in Nornheim because of me!" Sif blinked furiously, refusing to cry again. "You almost _died_, and I..."

"Couldn't have done anything to stop it." Thor said firmly. "_I _chose to come get you, _I_ took the risk, and it was worth it, and I would do it again." His voice softened. "I'd do anything to help my friends. Wouldn't you?"

Sif nodded. "But...I can't help worrying. Karnilla could come back for you, or Alti, or anyone..."

"No, she won't." Thor's voice was decisive. "She doesn't have the Norn Stones any more, remember? Thanks to you. And besides, if she comes near you again," his eyes shifted to Mjolnir, which sat on a nearby metal table, "I will make sure she regrets it."

Sif exhaled softly. Thor was always so sure of himself, it was hard not to believe his words.

She was unable to suppress a yawn. Thor followed suit.

"You're tired...I suppose I should go..." Nonetheless, Sif hesitated.

Thor shifted slightly on the bed. "Sleep here."

Sif's face coloured. "Excuse me?!"

"That came out wrong... all I meant is you're tired too. There's plenty of room for both of us, isn't there? Besides, Eir will be in to check on me soon, and she'll see that there's nothing innappropriate going on."

Sif giggled.

"Seriously, I can hardly move, and I am under a blanket. No reason why you can't lie down on top of it, is there?"

Sif considered. Thor had a point, and she was really tired...Shrugging, she settled down next to him. They were both asleep in seconds.

Eir shook her head fondly when she came to check on Thor an hour later, but wasn't willing to wake the youngsters. She spread a blanket over Sif, and stayed in the vicinity of the prince's room til nightfall, when Frigga's arrival woke them both. Amid much gentle teasing, Sif was led back to her own room to get a proper night's sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif shifted her weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable in the black gown she wore. The chill wind from the ocean was making all the assembled mourners shiver. It was surprisng how many friends gruff Tyr had actually had, for instance, Sif had no idea that Frey of Vanaheim was an acquaintance of his. Thor looked up from his place beside Odin, Frigga and Loki, meeting her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He mouthed.

She nodded, trying to look as though she was, as Odin concluded his speech.

"...and we commit Tyr's spirit to the Halls of Valhalla, but always will we remember his great and courageous deeds in life."

Alti put her hand on Sif's shoulder comfortingly. She managed a watery smile at her mother-aunt, even as her eyes burned.

The boat was pushed into the ocean- a symbolic gesture, as there was no body- and Odin cast energy from Gungnir towards it, setting it ablaze.

Odin turned back to his subjects.

"Under normal circumstances, any personal effects belonging to the deceased would become the property of his surviving family. Tyr however, had very few of those, preferring to travel and defend this kingdom. This embrace of duty, and his skill in battle, earned him his title, God of War. This skill in battle I have seen myself in Tyr's only child, and so have decided to bestow his title upon her. Look upon Lady Sif, Goddess of War!"

Odin struck Gungnir upon the damp sand, and the sound seemed to echo for several minutes. A cheer went up from the assembled crowd.

Sif felt dizzy. _Goddess of War?_ She had always enjoyed weaponry and mock battle, but...did she really deserve this? She looked up at the sky, where smoke from Tyr's memorial was still twisting in the wind.

She would earn this. For his sake.

With the funeral ceremony over, the group dispersed into smaller knots of people. Alti had tried to keep Sif nearby, but the endless number of people who wanted to speak to her became overwhelming, so she wandered off by herself. Making her way to a deserted part of the beach, a brilliant flash of light caught her eye. Sif squinted, but couldn't clearly make out who or what it was. Something prompted her to explore. By the time she had reached the rock-strwen area, the light- and whatever had caused it- had vanished, though she did notice what could have been bare male footprints.

Puzzling over this, it was a few minutes before she noticed the shining metal hilt lying on the sand. Had someone left it there? It looked brand-new! Picking it up, she ran her hands over the intricate designs, almost jumping out of her skin when her probing at the weapon caused two long spear-heads to expand from each end of it. Even more perplexing, there was a strange piece of thick yellow parchment on the sand near where she had found the glaive. It was sealed with wax, presumably to keep it dry, and... why couldn't she shake the feeling that these were meant for her?

"Finders keepers, either way," she murmured as she opened the parchment. It read:

**Lady Sif Tyrdottir. Karnilla is no longer a threat to you, I have seen to that. I am sorry for the loss of your father. The weapon is my poor attempt at recompense.**

There was no signature. Sif stood unmoving for a while. _Who in the Nine Realms would have..._

"Sif?" Thor's voice was tentative. He, Loki and Sigyn (it looked as if Sigyn was dragging Loki, and he was scowling) were approaching. She turned to face her friends, still holding the note and the glaive.

Thor blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea. Something bright caught my eye. I came over to investigate, and found these." She held out the items. Loki's eyes widened.

"Whoever wrote that is not from around here, that's for sure." He muttered.

Sigyn raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"No Asgardian would write on papyrus, for one. That's an Egyptian thing..." his voice trailed off. The four exchanged looks, none of them voicing their shared thought of who might have done this.

Thor broke the silence. "Its a beautiful weapon, anyway. Fitting for your new title!"

"I suppose..." Sif sighed. "Has everyone gone?"

"Almost everyone." Thor rolled his eyes. "Father asked Frey to stay and keep an eye on us. He's not far behind us. We just wanted to find you first, make sure you're alright..."

Sif wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not alright...but I think I will be, eventually. We should go inside though, Thor, you're still recovering, remember?"

Thor pulled a face. "Yes Mother, whatever you say."

Sigyn was covering her mouth to hide her laugh as Frey caught up with them. Even Loki had cracked a smirk. Frey gave him a strange look as he approached.

"What?" Loki's voice was sullen.

"Your expression, you just reminded me of...never mind. Are you four ready to go back?"

Thor shrugged, glancing at his friends. "Might as well."

They walked off, chattering among themselves. Atum revealed himself at last, after they were far out of sight, and sighed. He had done what he could, but he knew that it would not undo his grievous mistakes. Nothing could ever do that. He turned away from the gleaming spires of Asgard, and looked out over the cold, deserted beach. This was his true lot, emptiness and loneliness. He walked into the biting wind, never looking back.

Frey had left the youngsters as soon as they were safely within the palace. Thor had managed to wheedle the kitchen staff into making the four of them hot drinks to take away the chill. They sat round the fire in Thor's rooms, discussing plans for tomorrow. Obviously, warrior schooling would resume, but with who?

"I suppose Father will select another Einherjar to take over the classes." Thor's voice was doubtful.

"Perhaps." Sif stared broodingly into the flames, finding it hard to imagine anyone other than Tyr teaching the young warriors.

"I did hear something about a seasoned warrior coming from Vanaheim to take Tyr's place." Sigyn ventured.

They all stared at her incredulously. She blushed.

"Uncle Frey was talking to Mother about it! I wasn't eavesdropping deliberately. Then I asked Theoric later-"

Loki scowled at his mug of tea. No-one noticed.

"And he said it is true, because the new teacher's already in Asgard. He's been spending time with Volstagg and...Fandral, is it?"

Thor snorted. "So the Warriors Two have a third member? This should be interesting..."

Sif couldn't help but laugh. "I wonder what he's like?"

"He must have quite a sense of humour, if he can put up with those two!" Loki commented sourly. "Anyway, we'll all find out in a matter of days, the way gossip travels around here."

Thor's brow furrowed. "I think I might have seen him once...I don't suppose you know his name?"

"Hogun, I think." Sigyn sipped her tea. "I wasn't really listening, if I'm being honest. Warriors' news doesn't interest me that much...no offence."

"Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun..." Thor mused. "I wonder if they'll make a good team?"

Sif laughed softly.

"What's funny?" Thor blinked.

"I was just thinking about eveything that's happened over the past few months. Demons, abductions, family dramas... and yet, we're all still here. The world didn't end, even if it felt like it had." She smiled at her best friends. "It's good to know that you have friends to support you no matter what, isn't it?"

Thor and Sigyn matched her smile. Thor raised his mug.

"Friends forever?"

Sif, Sigyn and Loki tapped their mugs against his.

"Friends forever!" Sif and Sigyn's voices were fairly high-pitched, and Thor's was loud, so if Loki's voice was barely audible, it was perfectly understandable...wasn't it?

**The End.**

_**AN: Yes, this story is now complete. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks to: Myth Queen, Warrior-Maid-Of-The-Shadows, Ninepen, Vermillion Lynn, Lalaith-Elerrina, Rivermoongoddessqueen, JoPoGirlsKickAss, Sailor Ga-on Donut, JigglyPuffKicksAss, rebfan90, BlackWinter600, windsurfergirl, Autobot Mechanical-operations, Dhani, Weraarraarararar, Anononononymous, all my Guest reviewers and everyone else who has read, followed or favourited this.**_

_**There are several other stories in this series, which are listed on my profile. Feel free to take a look. Some or all of these characters feature in most of them!**_


End file.
